Disease of a Heart
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Luciela, after 15 years has finally returned to True Cross Academy after hearing about Satan's twin sons and Shuro's death. Though there's a different demon in the school that's been patiently awaiting her arrival. Now that she's back, what does Mephisto have in store for this half breed? Especially since she's embraced her inner demon. MephistoxOC. M for mature in future chapters
1. No More Running

**Hi all! this is my first time writing a Ao no Exorcist fic... so please mind if it's really ooc. other than that, hope you enjoy reading^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 1: No More Running**

_"You and I we share the same disease, cover up, compromise what we grieve._

_ I've let more than my share of revivals die. This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight" _

_– Icon For Hire_

* * *

Hearing a faint creak of his office door, Mephisto's eyes shifted from his fancy tea cup. Wondering for a moment, who could it be? The morning for the school had just started, and who could just be opening the door to his office without even a knock? He thought it was his brother for a second when the door opened, but when the view of somewhere that wasn't the hallway of his office did he realize it isn't his brother. In fact, it as someone with the Infinity Key, which he knew only a hand full of people possessed.

As the door swung open, revealing who the person could have been. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar curved body in those same black leather boots that was dragging a red suit case. Mephisto's body had frozen with the tea in hand as the person smiled at him. "Luciela?" he asked, voice filled with disbelief at the girl no, at the women that stood in front of him.

Her smile turned into a fine smirk across her lips as she turned her head to the door beside her. "I didn't think you'd be that surprised to see me". Her voice was soft, hinting with slight bitterness. She hated her name, hated it so much she changed it. Luciela now called herself Kira, but she couldn't blame the demon in front of her for not knowing this fact. Kira's hand reached to the key, turning it out of the slit and slides it into her pocket.

Mephisto kept his eyes locked on her even when she looked away. Kira looked to same to him, but yet the aura around her was different. Her eyes were no longer the warm deep brown, and now were replaced with piercing red orbs that resembled the colour of roses. The black locks that drew around her face wasn't wild but neat and longer, passing her shoulders, with licks of a lush deep blue on the tips. Kira's sun kissed skin had gotten fair, making her seem pale to him. Her figure didn't change with those wide hips, curved waist, busty chest, and the black coat and pants she wore outlined her body beautifully as it hugged her figure.

He placed his tea cup down on the desk, " I didn't expect you'd be back so quickly~". His voice returned to normal.

Kira hummed to herself as she closed the door. "15 years is short?"

Mephisto shrugged carelessly at her, "That's all perspective". Kira let out a small sigh, "I guess", she said before making her way closer to his desk. The sound of her heels following after each step she took to the coach where she placed her suitcase. A sly smirk appeared across his lips when he caught a glimpse of the black strip that choked around her neck.

"Did you have a lovely time~?" he asks, life picking up in his tone.

Kira nodded softly, "Yup", she walked to the chair at was right in front of Mephisto's desk and seat down. Hands placed on her knees, but her eyes avoided looking up.

His eyes adventured the front of her position, seeing that the black coat had a single button that was done in the middle of her torso. This made the edges of the black fabric like an 'X'. Kira wore a red V neck top underneath the coat to avoid her torso from being exposed, but he did find her neck line quite alluring. Kira on the other hand could feel his eyes burning into her, feeling blood rushing to her face. She bit her bottom lip, figuring she was blushing. Mephisto enjoyed the indirect teasing, he smirks wickedly seeing her flushed reaction. He decided some answers were needed.

"So~ how's the family?" he asks in that usual cheery voice. Her voice was caught in her throat for a second. And so the Q&A began.

"They're fine". Her voice sounded shaky.

"You're brother as well? ~".

She nodded, "Yea, he's got a family already".

"Oh ~ Isn't that wonderful~", his tone screaming of sarcasm, "And what of your mother and father?"

"…Died… both of them". Her voice seemed to trail off, he was taken aback slightly. "So are my grandparents…on both sides…" She couldn't stop herself if she looked up at him, and he knew.

"I see… oh well, this sort of thing happens". He shrugs it off easily, her fists curled into a ball on her lap.

"Yea… I know…" her hair fell over her eyes to hide. Why did she come back again?

His trickster smile didn't fade, "oh and how are your old _friends_?" his voice started to sound menacing.

He expected her to gasp, be obedient and answer his torturing questions. This was far from the case.

Kira violently shoot up from her seat, her hands struck down on his desk. He could have sworn the wood would just crumble. "It's none of your damn business!" she yelled out of rage.

Mephisto was highly entertained by her, it was the first time he's seen Kira so enraged. It seemed she had quite the transformation from then and now.

"Well? ~ How are they?" he continued to taunt her.

"Stop it!" she yelled with more volume.

He didn't get the clue, "That boyfriend of yours, what's his name? Oh yes and that girl you called your best frien-".

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed. "God when will you get it?! Is bullying me _that_ fun for you?! Would you like me to leave and never come back for another 15 years? And make it 30?"

Kira's chest was rising heavily from the yelling. She was expecting him to loss himself, get made, yell, scream, anything. For once she wanted him to break from his seemingly flawless act. This wasn't the case either.

Mephisto placed his elbows on the desk evenly, his fingers interconnected as his chin sat on where they met. Keeping his composure, "My dear, wasn't you the one that left in the middle of the night? Especially right after we finished quite a passionate embrace and never even left a shred of a note. I think it's safe to say I'm allowed to ask such questions". His tone started changing, becoming more harsh "whether you like it or not".

By the time the demon was finished talking, Kira's eyes were roaring with fire from the anger fueling those red orbs. The gold chain that dangled from her collar swung, the diamond shaped ruby jewel seemed to glow with the same flush red as her cheeks. He tore his roaming eyes from the lovely view of her chest to dart to her eyes that were mentally shooting daggers at him. Kira never felt so angry at him. She knew he could go low, but she didn't expect him to be killing her like this. She just came back, a few seconds ago. Shouldn't he be happy? After 15 years? No, that was her _human_ emotions talking, hoping, and feeding her false dreams like they did so many years ago. She knew what he was, and knew she would never get what she wanted from him. It didn't happen 15 years ago, why would it happen now?

Mephisto grinned slyly, showing rows of his pointed teeth, "My _dear_ Luciela, When are you going to get it through that pretty little head of yours…" His hand reached out to her chain, his index finger hooks under it. Giving it a good tug toward him, "…That you are no longer human?".

Kira gasps but then growls at him, grabbing his wrist "Don't call me that name!"

He was half surprised. "But isn't that your name?"

The girl shook her head "Not anymore…" Her tone was calm but she had to fight back the tears. "My…my name is Kira Kiyo now".

Mephisto released her chain, making her release his wrist. "Oh? ~ So you've decided to create an alias?", he clapped his hands together. Kira looked down, away from his gaze. "Obviously", spoke her soft voice, leaving traces of bitterness.

This news only caused him to laugh half cheerfully as he swung on his chair, hands in the air. "Kira Kiyo~ that has a nice ring to it~ and suits you too~". Kira sighs as she draws herself from the desk. "But it's quite amusing that your name means 'dark purity', don't you think? ~".

She hugs herself with her arms, "Stop that, you know why I choose that name so leave it alone". Kira didn't feel like having this talk with him, at least not when she just came back. Especially when he wasn't going to give her the one way she wanted.

Taking notice of her wanting to avoid the topic, he decision to leave her be for now. "My my~ you really are starting to sound like that little brother of mine~".

Kira raised an eyebrow in question. "Amaimon?" She only knew that Mephisto had another brother that was also a demon but she had momentarily forgotten he had others.

He shook his head, "Rin, one of the twins that Fujimoto took care of. You _have_ heard of what happened right?".

The girl nodded "how could I not? It's been the talk all over", she uncrossed her arms "it's why I came back… I heard what happened to Shuro… ". Kira's words faded as she recalled the exorcist training her when she first came to Japan. When she found out about the situation while at in Paris, her heart broke, she had to fight the urge to come back that instant for months. Now here she was, but Kira didn't want to admit she wanted a certain demon to comfort her. No, she had too much pride for that now. Or was that just her human emotions again?

Mephisto turns his chair for his body to face her again. "Should I take it that you're staying?" he gestures with a finger pointing to her red suitcase.

"Oh". She hums, snapped out of her daze "if…it's not a problem". The girl blushed, her eyes shifting nervously on and off from his. It had been a while since they were together.

He smiles. "As long as you can wait until the school hours are done for us to head to the mansion."

This made her breath pause for a moment. Kira didn't expect him to let her stay _there_.

'But…isn't this what I wanted?' She thought.

Mephisto waited patiently for her to answer, 'I know why she came back, it's obvious'.

The girl bit her lip, "I-I don't mind waiting". Her voice was sweet and nervous. Even though she could have simply used the key again, the answer was obvious.

A triumphant smirk widens his lips from the smile. "Kira, come here". He demanded, she knew it wasn't a request. Kira's body shivered unwillingly, a boot reluctantly movemented forward. Soon she found herself taking another step, then another, then another, until she had walked around the wooden desk and stood in front of him. "Good~ very good~", he said in delight.

His right hand rose to her, she didn't need words to figure out what he meant. Kira watched his purple coloured glove before her shaking hand released the fabric of the coat to cautiously place it on his. Mephisto's smirk widened, he tugs her suddenly. Allowing Kira to be -not so- gently land on his lap. She squealed lightly, closing her eyes, feeling a mixture of soft and hard. For her, this was just the beginning of future torment from the demon. Kira flicks her eyes open to see that she had been placed on his lap, one leg arching over the arm of the chair and another hanging off one of his knees. "I'm glad to see you've returned", his voice hummed in Kira's ear. Her hands instantly grabbed onto Mephisto's shirt, only amusing him more.

"I-I….".Hesitantly, she turned her eyes to meet the mischievous expression on his face. Her hands clenched onto him more. Kira felt her stomach begin to flip. She had finally got a chance to see that Mephisto was exactly the same demon he was all those years ago.

His eyes were the same. His hair was the same colour and style. His face and body didn't age. He wore the same white clothes. He wore the same colourful pants. He wore the same white hat. She even saw he ate the same sweets. Even that sly smirk was the same. Everything was the same.

Did she expect anything to change? Maybe.

Kira gulps softly "I'm glad to be back too…" her expression softened, the tint of pink was visible even with her milk chocolate skin. Maybe she still was the same in some ways to him. Mephisto noticed her hands stopped shaking. He tilted back on the chair purposely. Causing her to flinch, her left hand swiftly hooked around the junction between his shoulder blade and neck, her right helplessly trying to grip the fabric on his shoulder.

Mephisto let out an amused chuckle when she looked up at him with widened eyes, her bottom lip pulled in by her teeth. Now this was the girl he remembered.

Kira blushed lightly. "y-you did that on purpose!", she whined.

He smirks "of course I did~", his hands snaked around her waist. The girl's body tenses under his touch. She hums, "can you not! S-someone might see". Voice sweetly pleaded, her eyes signaling to the door.

"Hiding behind excuses is bad~ you should be more honest Kira~", the demon's mischievous tone made her shiver.

Kira hesitated for a moment before her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, resting on his shoulders. He was right, in a way, she thought. There was no use in hiding anymore, she spend 15 years running already. "M-Mephisto", she said with a delicate ring in her voice.

Mephisto grinned, knowing her answer and knowing the girl had finally come to terms with what she was, what they were. She inched closer towards him, eyes half lidded as she pulled herself. Ever so gently did Kira press her lips against his, red eyes now covered under fine lids. The demon's lips curled into a smirk, as he enjoyed the sweetness. Both thinking the same thing,

'There's no turning back now'.

* * *

**Finally done~ ^^. any thoughts?**

**Song Quote: Make a Move by Icon for Hire**

**please rate and review!. chapter two soon on it's way. it'll get to M after all a chapter or two.**

**any comments of writing errors or whatever i will appreciate! just try not to be too harsh, i'm quite delicate loll.**


	2. So Damn Dysfunctional

**Hey All~ back with chapter two, i apologize now if the characters are ooc and if Kira is so bipolar. hope you enjoy this chapter^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: So Damn Dysfunctional **

_"Let me know that I've done wrong, When I've known this all along. _

_I go around a time or two, Just to waste my time with you. _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away, Find out games you don't wanna play" – The All American Rejects_

* * *

"Damn that clown!",complained the older Okumura twin as the two continued their walk toward the office.

His younger brother let out a tired sigh. "Rin calm down, I'm sure Sir Pheles has something important to tell us". Of course he spoke in a calm and collected manner than his older brother.

Rin groaned as he walked with a stomp through the halls, thrusting his hands deep in the pockets of his school uniform. "Yeah yeah I know but does it have to be so damn early?!".

The two brothers couldn't be any different, even though they were born as twins. Although they did have one thing in common, which is having to deal with the director of the academy who also happened to be their legal guardian.

Yes, the mysterious, wicked trickster, Mephisto Pheles, who never leaves the twins without double thinking. Or at least one of them. They can never tell when he's plotting something or even if the demon is one the side of humans or his own kind.

Now Rin and Yukio's new worry or problem if you may, was what their guardian had in store for them now. It wasn't like Mephisto to call them so early and in the middle of their first period normal school class. As odd as it was, they had to admit Mephisto is hardly normal at any rate.

"Hey Yukio, what do you think he wants to talk to us about now?", Rin said as he glances at his younger brother, who kept his gaze in the direction they were walking in.

"I'm not sure Rin", 'but it can't be anything good', he thought to himself. Yukio's expression tenses and kept on guard. He's been dealing with Mephisto longer than Rin, meaning it already has his suspensions on the demon.

As the two reached the door to Mephisto's office, Yukio was the one to grab onto the handle. The younger twin pushes the wooden door open, when he does, his body becomes overly stiff. Rin groans in annoyance at his brother just stopping in the doorway when there was no sign of movement.

"How long are you gonna stand there!". He blurts, but Yukio remains still with his ears tinted red. Rin seeing this pushes himself between the door and his brother to sneak inside, "the hell is going on-"

The two brothers stare in half awe and shock at the display in front of them, seeing black and white contrasting. Just ahead in the room, where the director usually sat, behind the desk, wasn't just the director. There was also a figure in black, there was a woman, an actual woman. A woman with velvet brown skin, black hair that cascaded down her shoulders, black coat sliding down her black and bundling at her arms. Who was apparently sitting on the directors' lap? No she was kneeling? No no, she was straddling the director, on his chair, with her arms seemingly comfortable around his neck. Not to mention his hands had disappeared under her black coat. Yea that sounded so –not - right.

The older twin froze automatically at the scene in front of them, both scared to make a move or sound. Rin didn't know whether he wanted to laugh hard or run screaming. Yukio wanted to just close the door and turn away but his body didn't seem to agree with his wants. One of the two mingling figures at the desk paused to turn their attention to the twins. It was the woman. Both Rin and Yukio noticed her face looking feverish with a soft expression. The director didn't make a movement to acknowledge the fact his younger brothers were currently watching them. though he did.

"M-Mephisto…", she called sounding sweet (to them), as she tilted her head to look down at the man under her.

"I thought you said n-no one would come in!", her voice turned into a whine, expressing her embarrassment at the situation if her blushing didn't make it any clearer.

The director only shifted his forest eyes from the twins to meet hers, "I guess~ I forgot~?". He smiled childishly.

The woman and the twins thought the same thing, but she voiced it "You _forgot_!?". Giving the director an overly pissed off glare. Her voice raised in volume at her dismay, though it still managed to sound sweet.

The director instantly made his hands reappear and be placed in front letting her know he meant no harm. Yet.

The twins gulped at the same time,

The director chuckled nervously, " you see~ I was caught in the moment and stunned by your beauty~". If he thought sweet talking her was going to help, he was oh so wrong.

Rin and Yukio watched in awe and amusement as the woman swiftly unwrapped her arms from the director and her legs backing up off from the chair, her hands pushing back on his chair as a leg kicks up, in the end making the director fall back fast and hard in his chair. "Caught in the fucking moment my ass!", she yelled as he fell back, flipping the middle finger at him in the process. This was all done in a matter of seconds. The director fell with a small scream of dismay and a loud 'thump'. "ow! Kira!~ that was uncalled for! ~", he whined on the floor, looking up at her teary eyed.

While Rin couldn't hold it in anymore and starting laughing, Yukio let out a snicker, it was an amusing scene for them to see their director in such a situation.

The woman began to fix the manner of her appearance, since now there was an audience. Though she obviously was not regretting her actions one bit.

"Not if you deserved it Mephisto, ". She said sternly as she brought back the coat to her shoulders. The director had gotten up and was now picking up his fallen chair. Before Mephisto could in it another word, someone laughed.

"What the hell? Is this what you called us for you damn clown? to watch you flirting with some chick?!", it was Rin, of course, but whether he was amused or mad couldn't be told by his actions.

Yukio automatically turned to his older brother, "Rin!".

"I ~ think everyone should just calm down~, don't you?~ "Mephisto said with his usual carefree voice, looking to Kira.

She snickered, "karma's a bitch huh?". Fully satisfied with herself.

Leaving Yukio to sigh, thinking why is he forever around people like this? After a few minutes of Mephisto setting back is chair and dusting off his clothes, Rin seized laughing and Kira calmed down. The twins then took a seat on the coach, which the director placed with the snap of a finger and a few words. Rin glanced at the woman, who remained standing beside Mephisto's desk.

With her arms crossed and composure back to normal, her eyes scanned the two brothers. Yukio quickly took in the woman's appearance, 'she's not human', he thought. The younger twin noted her crimson eyes, her choice of clothing, along with the black choker like strip around her neck. He was already starting to fit pieces together. Rin on the other hand was wondering so hard if this random chick was the clown's girlfriend or something. Did demons even have girlfriends? Well she does look pretty hot, but why Mephisto?he's a weird clown. Rin's thoughts went through the same lines.

Ending the silence, the director cleared his throat as he placed his arms on the desk. "Now that we've all settled down, there _is_ a reason why I've called for the two of you". He looked at the twins, meaning he was referring to them.

Rin wasn't too pleased at the moment, "Finding out you have an office fetish?". He bluntly said.

Kira giggled to herself, 'This kid is entertaining', she thought.

"Not quite~", Mephisto sang as he waved a finger, unaffected by the boy's smartass remark

"Be quite and just listen", Yukio instantly snapped a glare at his older brother before calmly turning back to the director. "Sorry Sir. Pheles".

Mephisto waved a hand dismissing the ordeal. "It's alright Mr. Teacher~ Anyways as I was saying~ the reason why I called you two here is to meet this gir- um woman". He smiled as he uses his right hand, gesturing to the said woman. Rin and Yukio followed the hand in the direction for their eyes on fall on the figure in black.

With that, she turned her body to fully face the twins. "My name is Kira Kiyo, Pleased to meet you", she said in the softest tone in her arsenal as she gracefully bowed to the two. The boys both thinking the woman had the sense of a Knight the way she bowed. Straightening up herself, she looked at the brothers with an angelic like smile which left them star struck. This was amusing Mephisto as he watched how she entranced even Yukio with such a simple gesture, she did really change.

The younger brother was the first to snap from his trance, "I-I'm Yukio Okurama and this is my older brother Rin", he said with his usual calmness as a hand gestured to his right.

"Huh?... Hey!", his head snapped to his brother.

Kira let out a small giggle, "So the rumours are true". She crossed her arms, the words had attracted the attention of the two boys instantly.

"Rumours?", Rin asked with a hinted of surprise in his voice.

She nodded with a light hum, "I've heard a lot about you two". The woman's red eyes darted between the two brothers.

Yukio was just looking at Kira, she felt so familiar to him but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Though her words weren't very surprising to him, of course rumours would be flying around. That wasn't the problem, it was why Sir. Pheles would want them to especially meet some random girl? As he kept thinking, he saw that Kira looked to be around their age. Which Yukio ended up thinking that Kira couldn't be just a random girl, not by a long shot.

"Y-you have?", Rin spoke again, trying to figure the situation out.

Kira smiled sweetly as her fingers combed through her hair, "Of course I have, you two aren't normal twins so people talk a lot".

Yukio had watched Kira as she stroked her hair, that hair, with blue tips at the ends. He mentally gasps, having a mini flashback. Remembering when they used to live back in the church with father, a girl used to stumble in through the door. She would only come when they were asleep but he could never sleep well. One night, he happened to see the girl and she was with Father and the other exorcists. They all seemed to get along really well, then the girl just stopped coming by.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yukio finally realized who she was, sort of. "You… used to see Father and the others at the church". He said aloud in realization. This news brought a smirk on Kira's lips, while Mephisto was also enjoying this too.

"Aren't you smart~", she said.

Rin in question turned to his brother and saw how wide eyed Yukio was. "What are you talking about bro?".

The younger brother's fingers dig into the fabric of his school pants. "I remember in the middle of the night, she'd come to see Father and the others.".

"What? That's impossible! I never said her!", Rin said in disbelief.

"That's because you were sleeping, sometimes I'd be awake at night. I'd heard laughing coming from the kitchen. So when I did, I went to see what it was. Then I saw a girl with black hair and blue tips…. But I didn't recognize you right away because the girl I remember had brown eyes, not red". He's voice getting seemingly stern as he reached the last. His eyes remained on Kira the whole time.

Only Mephisto break the tension by clapping, "nicely done~ as expected of you Mr. Teacher~".

Kira giggled, "You're right Yukio, I did visit from time to time".

"But the question is why?", Yukio asked.

She smirked, "isn't that obvious? I went to see Shiro because he was my teacher when I first started to become an exorcist.".

Both Rin and Yukio's eyes widened, "An exorcist? You? And the old man?", asked Rin this time.

The woman nodded, "I was sad to hear what happened to him, so I decided to come and see what kind of sons he was raising".

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yukio said, slightly enraged by her comment.

Usually Rin would be the one to be on the defenses but Yukio didn't like the way this women came across to them. Though their father had always been a touchy subject for both of the brothers because of what happened that night.

Kira giggled wickedly, "You're too easy to rattle, all it took was one little comment and you snapped", she sighed "Listen boys", she said as she walked in front of the desk, her body leaned against it, and hands unfolded to grip the ledge of the wooden edge. Her expression was stern but yet gentle. "I'm not going to say what you're already heard but if you want to survive for another second, grow some backbone". The woman said with intensity, her eyes seeming to be on fire as she looked at the two.

"Who you are and what you are, it's all very touchy subjects for those in the line of exorcism but you know that. So if you do, learn to suppress those _human_ emotions of yours Even if you are technically still part human, it's good practice to ... embrace that demon side of you".

The two boys remained silent, they didn't expect for Kira to tell them embrace what they've tired so hard not to. Mephisto had nodded his head childishly at Kira's words. "She's right you know~". He taunted.

Rin groaned. "I thought you weren't going to tell us what we already heard!".

Kira snickered, "Oh so you were listening, guess you're not as dumb as I've heard".

"why you-", Rin was about to snap back but his brother placed a hand in front of him, making him pause mid-sentence. "Let her speak Rin, I want to hear what she has to say". His eyes still locked on Kira, who was smiling.

She smirked, pleased. "Well then, would you boys mind sitting closer together for me?", her hands clapped together to signal what she wanted.

Slightly confused, the two brothers looked at each other for a moment. "But we are", Rin asked.

She giggled, "I meant, close so that you're shoulders are touching, pretty please?". She asked sweetly.

With a sigh, the brothers did what she asked. Mephisto watched feeling entertained as he placed his cheek on his propped up hand. Rin and Yukio hand absolutely no kind of visible space between them, their shoulders, hips and leg met each other in the middle of the coach. Pleased that they handled the directions with ease and no complaints, she hummed with an angelic ring.

The two looked at her in question, "Now what?", Rin asked.

They didn't even see when she moved, Kira was standing right in front of them. Not standing but she hand placed each of her knees between two the twin's legs on the coach. Her right knee was between Yukio's legs and left between Rin's. They froze in surprise as both felt a shiver run up their backs from her nails that was traveling up their necks.

"What I need you both to do, is just stay still for me", she said, voice smoothing to their ears. The twins found themselves not only speechless but their eyes locked on her red ones. In the background, they heard the seemingly distant chuckles of the director.

"Don't hurt them now in front of their guardian Kira my dear~", his voice filled with sheer amusement.

"No worries Mephisto, I'll be gentle with them", she said softly as they watched her red eyes fading into piercing yellow ones. "All I want to do is look at your eyes, so don't freak out boys".

With the help of her voice, they didn't, just did what she asked. Though, when her knee had gently brushed against their thighs did the two flinch a little. Kira took her time, starting with Rin. He watched as her golden orbs stared hard into his blue eyes.

"I see", she said

Then she turned her head and did the same thing to Yukio, staring it seem like forever to him. both of them felt as she she was staring into their souls. The twins' insides were burning with a weird sensation. They couldn't tell with her, like Mephisto, whose side was this woman on? It wasn't as if she was hurting them, but to Yukio, she gave off a feeling. A feeling that he usually felt with Rin, a demonic feeling. Moments later, they saw Kira's eyes flash back to red. Though she didn't move away just yet, she turned to Yukio.

"So you both really do have the blood of _that_ _thing_", her words seemed bitter. The brothers for a second wondered what she meant. "But are still very different from one another hm?". Kira continued,

"Why are you an exorcist?", she asked calmly. He thought it was weird to ask such an obvious question.

"To protect my brother", he said without hesitation.

Kira nodded and then turned to Rin, "And you?".

"To defeat Satan!", the older twin said with a hint of rage.

To their surprise, they saw her eyes widen slightly as they heard a small gasp from her.

"Is that so" she said as she backed off from them, having finished what she wanted to do.

The twins did keep their sights on the woman just inches in front of them.

Kira let out a sigh, as she hugged herself. "Alright Mephisto, I'm done". She said silently as she turned back and walked to the window.

"Oh~? You're done already? That was faster than I thought~". He taunted the woman.

She shrugged "There's nothing more I want to say". 'or more I don't want to say it', she thought.

"Very well~ Rin~ Yukio~", he purred as he looked at the twins, "Kira will be accompanying you at the cram school~ think of her as another legal guardian for you two~".

The brothers blinked, "What do you mean Sir. Pheles?", Yukio asked.

"Yea? I thought you're our legal guardian?", Rin asked bewildered.

Mephisto nodded, "I am~ but~ when I'm not around Kira is just as qualified~". He waved a finger.

Kira sighed at the demon's taunting habit of never saying what he meant, "Basically", she said as she turned to face the brothers. "I'm not only a fellow exorcist with high class but I'm also from the demon breed".

"A demon and exorcist too?", Rin blurted out. "Like the clown?", he said regarding to Mephisto, who sent him a half teary glare at the comment.

The woman giggled at the demon's nickname from Rin, "Sort of, but the only different is that I'm only half demon".

Yukio's eyes went slightly widen eyed, "What exorcist class _are_ you?"

Kira set her eyes on Yukio, she slowly and gracefully brought her right hand upward. Her index finger stopped vertically in the middle of her lips, the sliver nail polish shined almost wickedly as her red eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough"

* * *

**ALL DONE~ any thought? im starting to like how Kira is developing ^^.**

**Song Quote: Dirty little secret by All American Rejects**

**please rate and review~ i'll be posting chapter three up soon 3. **


	3. Beautiful Liars

**SIGH. Okie~ here's Chapter three, I was thinking to Beautiful Liar by Beyonce and Shakira while writing, so i recommended listening to the song while reading. but only if you want, not force it. Regarding Kira's image, i'll just posting it on my profile sometime soon, along with other little things for images. **

**That's all from me for now, please enjoy chapter 3 ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Liars**

"My body is saying let's go, but my heart is saying no.

If you wanna be with me baby there's a price to pay.

I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way"

-Christina Aguilera

* * *

"That went smoothly~ don't you think? ~ expect when you pushed me but overall not too bad ~ ", Mephisto said to Kira with a wide grin.

After a brief goodbye, Rin and Yukio had left the directors' office to go back attending their normal school classes. Kira let out a tiring sigh when she heard the door click. She had moved from the front of the desk and was standing behind it, right beside Mephisto as she was before. Kira could tell by the look and way the younger twin was acting that she would have to explain herself in the near future. That isn't a story she's always happy to tell, since it was far from a happy one.

"I guess so", her voice was low and soft. Kira shifted her hips backwards to sit on the wooden desk, arms hugging herself for self-comfort.

The other could tell the woman was upset about something, and he knew what it was. The way she was looking with that sad expression, biting her lower lip, arms around herself, those red eyes half covered by her lids. Kira was just dying for him to do something, to him.

"Come now Kira~ sulking doesn't suit that cute face at all~", His tone hinting devilish intent.

The woman was about to oppose the demon as she usually did, by telling him she was far from cute and to not tease her like that. Though Kira was too much into her own trance to realize the director had gotten up from the comfort of his chair and had positioned his tall stature directly in front of her. Noticing there was something blocking the light and was replaced by a shadow, with a small gasp she shot her head up. Kira found herself meeting Mephisto's pink dotted tie, her eyes filled with confusion.

Mephisto looked down at the girl with a toothy smirk, a gloved hand slipped under her chin to gently tilt her head up to look see a mischievous expression. Having to stretch her neck up as his hand guided her, she forgot how tall his figure was compared to hers. Even with heeled boots, standing on a step or even sitting on this desk she still felt small with this demon. Kira flinched slightly when he placed his other hand on the desk right beside where she sat. Feeling that he had inched closer to her, Mephisto caught her eyes widening a little. Even though she had grown somewhat, he could never get the image of that scared little girl he remembered from the past. Least to say he was amused with her reaction.

"However, your crying and scared face is much more amusing", his eyes sparked evilly.

Kira instantly shifted her eyes away from his, hands placed flat against his chest as she graciously pushed him back. Or tried to. 'No', she thought, 'I can't, not again'.

She couldn't just fall into his hands again, the insistent just now with the two boys knocked some well needed sense into her brain. She left before not only because her human emotions weren't being met, but her demon instincts were telling her to run. Kira didn't come back to the academy not because she was coming to terms with her demon side, but to get away from the hold of the talented liar in front of her. She knew the longer she remained around him, the quicker she'd just be another piece in his game or was that too late? Was she already in the middle of it? No she couldn't be, not without putting up a good fight. She can live without him, she did before and after they met.

Just with a simple look at her expression, Mephisto could tell. Even though the girl was half demon, she was too easy for him to read, for the most part. Though, she was sparking his curiosity intensely but her new found actions. Before, she was a quaint little girl, always shaking out of fear from the torment by the creatures in the night. He wondered what made her change, the old her would have given into his seducing. It wasn't the case, sure she hinted she wanted it but that's the nature of a demon. To give into their desires and openly indulge in them whenever. He knew where she had gone, thanks to their _deal_ he always knew where in the world she was. One week in the United States, then to Italy, France, Germany, he could name all the places she went. The problem was Mephisto didn't know who or what she went to do or see. He didn't know who taught her to control herself so well that the girl could even turn him down.

The demon's smirk remained on his lips. "Are you going to tell me who trained you so nicely? ~". He asked bluntly.

Kiras hesitated, "The… I spent most of the time with Sirens and the Succubus". She said softly.

Mephisto chuckled, his hand still under her chin, "That would explain you're new pair of eyes~ they certainly did a fine job with you. Remind me to _thank_ them later.", his voice traced with sarcasm to hide his mocking tone.

_'Listen Luciela, Demons like the 8 don't give a flying fuck about things like emotions and feelings, that's what female demons like us are kept around for. But, they have a way to find what you want, what you desire and manipulate you with it. all so that they can get you to do their shit willingly. We'll teach you a weapon to fight against that, give you the power to play their game Luciela. It's not your body, not your words, but that human half. To kill a monster takes a man, a human man. Humans have that one thing. A will.' _

The girl's hands curled into fist against his white clothes as she recalled the words of what one Siren told her when she first started, when she left and started anew. Her newfound sisters.

"Remind yourself", Kira's voice came confident and strong. Her eyes shifted to glare at Mephisto narrowly with those red eyes of hers.

He chuckled devilishly. "Oh my, getting quite brave are we? But I believe those Sirens of yours failed to mention one slight detail to you…", His grin widened, exposing more of those sharp white teeth.

Before Kira could say a word to question what he was getting at, she felt a snaking hand slide around the curve of her waist that slithered to her lower back. The hand pushed her forward, making Kira arch her back. She saw that his face came closer to hers, their eyes not unlocking from the other's. The girl felt his torso lean forward as well, her fists uncurled as she helplessly tried to push him away. He had blocked her any means of escape by standing in front of her, he had a knee spreading her legs. Mephisto had brought their bodies flush together, his hand still held her chin under captive. Making sure she kept her eyes on him.

He continued his statement, "… Once a demon has _tasted_ something sweet, it will want more than a simple bite but to countlessly indulge in the sweetness until it's no more". His voice sounded more devious that usual.

Kira's breath was caught in her throat as the blood rushed to her cheeks. "T-that…"

She couldn't calm the urge to shiver anymore. Her hands trembled as they gripped a fistful of the demon's fabric. More words from the Siren came to her head instantly.

_'Demons are possessive sometimes, so don't let it foul you'._

The girl bit her lip in dismay. Did the Sirens know she was too far gone? Was it alright for her to give into her human emotions and demon desires? Pain and hurt can't be avoided either way she tried. Did Mephisto know? Of course he did. The problem was…

… How long will she last before she's thrown away? Yes, the demon knew the girl's train of thought. He knew what she feared, what she enjoyed, what she loved, everything. They did spend a generous amount of time together, those years before she had left. Even for a human, he had found her amusing to watch. Then when he discovered her demonic side, along with the traits and powers she came with. It just sparked his interest even more, and it just kept increasing and increasing. Each mission she did, each time to rose on the exorcist class ladder, and each time they had a memorable encounter with each other. Even the time when she ran away that night, it's all left him at his wits end of wanting to see what the girl would do next. For him, there was a possibility that he could develop feeling for Kira if he hasn't already. Sadly for both of them, his demon instincts came first.

"Looks like they left that part out hm? ~", his voice purred as the hand under her chin descended lower, making her gasp.

"N-no they didn't", her voice became shaky.

Mephisto chuckled, his hand on her back felt another sweet shiver trickle down her spin. He wanted to do the worse things to this girl in the worse ways. To make her scream, yell, and cry. To wreak havoc in her life, constantly creating chaos and trouble around her. To mess her up over and over, seeing how she'll react to him each time. The demon had to hold back his own sadistic urges to lock her away, allowing him and only him to consume this sweet delicate flower. Whenever and however he wanted. Sometimes, when he was alone and found himself thinking about Kira while she was gone. He wondered why he thought about her and no other in this way. Was it because of his interest in her? No, he knew why. It was most likely the fact she was someone his father couldn't have fully. She slipped from his father's grasp and fell right into his. Yes, that was the reason but he can't let her find out. Not a chance. He'd rather Kira blame him for everything, as long as it was him.

"Come on Kira let's not fight~ why not kiss and make up? ~", Mephisto winked at her wickedly, his hand pausing in the middle of her neck where the black strip was.

The girl's body froze at the touch, he indirectly reminded her of their _deal_. The deal that for years has been protecting her from the one thing was feared the most. The deal that linked them together, tied her to him. Was that why the Sirens were so nice to her? she never got to ask.

Kira parted her lips to say something, his eyes watching her every movement. "Fine but only if it's a kiss"

This made him snicker fiendishly, "Be mindful of what words you choose Kira~ There's many ways to interpret them".

_'They use charms',_

She was speechless; everything the Sirens said was going against what he was doing to her. Charms can't be used on her, they don't affect her at all. Mephisto was the one to test that out. So there was no why her feelings were mistaken, not hers'.

Kira, in answering to his statement had closed her eyes. Mephisto smirked, seeing that Kira wasn't giving him a sign of rejecting his sly allurement. The demon inched to close the small gap of space between their lips. She melted in the meeting of their skin that wasn't all the gentle. The demon's hand slid along her neck going up the side of her face. The fabric of his glove felt soft against her skin. She eagerly parted her mouth as her hands gently wrapped around his upper torso. Mephisto smirked when he didn't need to ask Kira for access, he just snaked his tongue past her lips.

_ 'Sweet talk you into bed and once is enough. They hardly eat someone again when they've already bitten it before',_

Her hands grabbed the back of his cloak suddenly when she felt the wetness of his appendage slither over her teeth. "ngh" she mewled sweetly into their kiss, making him chuckle in amusement. Mephisto's tongue teasingly rubbed its tip slowly along the length of her own. He could feel her body was already shaking and trembling.

The demon could tell the girl needed a little push in the right direction, seeing that her body was seemingly frozen. His hand on her back pushed her harshly against him, sliding her near the edge of the desk. Earning him not only a lovely gasp, getting her to snap open her eyes. The girl did feel as if she would fall, but Mephisto wouldn't have allowed that to happen.

Kira's hips grinded back in a flinch, feeling the demon's knee that was placed between her legs rub not so gently against her womenhood. Kira can't remember how many times he's wooed her with those sweet words of his. Only to wake up in the morning in his bed, and everything was taken care of for her. Kira quickly started to feel that familiar sick feeling in her stomach. She felt their lust that had built up for the 15 years burn at high heat. If someone were to walk in now, she wouldn't be able to stop.

_ 'You'll forever suffer', _

Mephisto's tongue twisted and twirled against the girls' violently as she cutely tried to not let the volume of her voice increase. That only made him desire to make her louder all the more, he gave Kira's tongue a hard suck. Only making the girl's breath hitch, she felt her arousal throb under her. He could feel her small hands crawling helplessly onto the fabric of his cloak when he nipped at the soft flesh of her tongue. This was certainly thrilling to him, watching as the girl descended with lust. He could see it in her half lidded eyes, how her face was flush, how she got fluster by his actions.

When she started to pant, he pulled away from her. Leaving the girl gasping for air against him, "M-Meph…ist-t…o … w-wait". He licks his lips devilishly, "No can do~", not giving Kira a second more of a break before his knee rubbed alarmingly hard against her lower regions. "Ah!", she moaned with more volume, her body trembled noticeably under him. "Me...phist-to", she said between pants as she looked up at him for answers.

Mephisto looked at her with a toothy smirk, "Go no, move yourself". He commanded to her, making the girl shiver. "B-but…hmm…." Kira whines as she shakily released his cloak to bring her hands to the front, wrapping them somewhat firmly around his neck for support. The demon chortles as he watches the girl grind her own hips against him, each time letting out an alluring moan from her lips.

"Ah…ow…", she hissed, seeing the result of being careless. Kira let out a sigh, she started slow, and her hips rubbed her female bottom against the hardness of his knee. Simply testing the waters for herself. Then Kira soon started to get bold, waving her hips faster and harder against the demon. Her sweet sounding voice hummed in his ear, "M-Mephsito~ can't~ m-mor-ah~".

His eyes sparked with delight at her reaction, how she desperately tried to find ways to rub just the right spot, the heat was unbearable to her. The fabric of her pants and underclothing wasn't helping either, it gave her an itch, making the overwhelming desire build even more. As Kira panted, moans and whimpers escaped through her lips. Mephisto grin wickedly at the girls' display.

Even though she was indulging in her long awaited desire, she knew her release wouldn't happen without his help. Which she wasn't planning on begging for on the first day she got back. Those years of running, she didn't do them to just call a quits here. Stopping her movements, hands retracted from around the demon's neck to slide down his front as she leaned against his chest. The sounds of her panting slowly rendered back to normal in a matter of a few minutes.

Mephisto let out a sigh, he knew the girl wouldn't give in that easily, or there wouldn't have been the fun in teasing her the way he did. The best part was the challenge she posed on him. Kira tried to sit straight but gasped when a wave of sudden dizziness made her panic, thinking she's fall. That threat was cancelled out when a steady hand held her.

The demon saw her eyes looked a bit blurred when she looked up at him in question. "I got you~", he grinned. "You probably shouldn't move too suddenly~".

Kira hummed, taking the hint the girl remained in his hold as her weight leaned against him. The lust unclouded her mind and the itchy feeling in her low regions faded, she couldn't help but think about what the Sirens said to her. The one thing they were completely right about,

_'They'll strip you of your innocence'._

Kira thought as she rested her head against his chest,

_ 'It's too late… he stripped me of my innocence long ago… literally'_

* * *

**yea.. smut scene -not really- quite the day for Kira huh? and it's still kinda the morning loll. **

**Regarding Kira history, that will be completely told in the next chapter. for anyone that's getting confused and stuff.**

**Song Quote: Genie in a bottle by Christina Aguilera**

**please rate and review ^^. the next chapter will be up soon. **


	4. Who Knew?

**CHAPTER 4! ^^ so Kira's past or some of it will be explained. this one seemed to take me longer**

**hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Who Knew?**

_"I know what runs through your blood, you do this all in vain._

_ Because of you my mind is always racing,_

_And it gets under my skin, to see you giving in." _

- Three Days Grace

* * *

Mephisto didn't think she would, but she did. Yes, Kira actually feel asleep while leaning against him. He thought she was being too quiet, and behold when he looked down at her she was fast asleep. At first, when they were in the middle of their sexual activities he was going to ask if she had filled her needs with others aside from him. Now the answer was simple, she hadn't. If she did, the girl wouldn't be able to just fall asleep after doing something as minor as what they just did. Though he was getting a little suspicious on what those Sirens had been teaching her. The nice demon he is, picked her up and placed her on the coach to allow her the needed sleep. Besides, sleeping while sitting up can't be good for anyone.

The demon thought it was be a great idea if he put a little, tiny, hickey on Kira. You know, just to be safe. As if the bold, plain, black, strip around her neck didn't single 'MINE', he thought it was just extra precautions. Besides, the girl hadn't been to the school in over a decade. He can't be having teenage boys and/or girls getting hot and heavy for someone they can't have. Especially, since they should be focusing on their school work, not on her body. Yup yup, that was his excuse in case she freaked out. You know? Anyways need a backup plan.

With a childish smile, he bent down to plant his lips gently against the coloured skin of Kira's collar bone. He placed a hand against the back of the coach for support. When she shifted a little in her sleep, he paused. Kira hummed as she turned her head down against the coach. Mephisto waited about two seconds to see if she'd move against before he began to suck quite hard on the girls' skin. Kira let out a breathless moan, which really caught the demon's attention. Not stopping, a smirk curled his lips as he licked and sucked at the flesh. Kira released small moans whenever he'd pull at her skin. When he was finished, Mephisto pulled himself up straight with a satisfied toothy smile. The love bite was nice and red and didn't look like it was going to fade in the near future. Mephsito hummed cheerfully as he spun on his heel to walk back to the comfort of his desk.

He would sneak glances at Kira every once in a while or when she moved. Was it either to make sure she didn't roll off the coach or because he hadn't seen her in 15 years, who knows. Though for a demon such as himself, 15 years weren't long, it was really considered short. Perhaps for Kira it was a long time since she is a new born. He let out a sigh, remembering when they first met. Kira compared from then to now was really different, if Mephisto didn't know better he would have thought of her as two completely different people, maybe.

* * *

_It wasn't a strange thing for the Paladin to contact him, after all he was the head director of True Cross for a long time and has been dealing with the Order as well. So favours weren't something strange either, but there is a limit to what is normal and crossing over the boundaries of strange. What this man was asking was just downright weird._

_"Sorry Fujimoto~ but would you say that one more time~", the director asked the elder man that stood in front of him._

_Let out a sigh, his expression was serious, "Mephisto-san, could you enroll this child in the cram school". He asked again, this time cutting to what he meant._

_Mephisto hummed bubbly as his eyes shifted to what seemed to be a teenaged girl who stood behind the Paladin. He saw her hand that was grabbing the back of the exorcist's black outfit, shaking so much he could tell from where he was sitting. _

_He held back his devilish smirk, "Let me get this straight~ you would like me to place this girl, who you say is half demon in the cram classes that are meant for exorcist?~"._

_Fujimoto nodded, "Sounds about it"._

_Mephisto started laughing, "what?! Mr. Paladin wants to teach a half demon to be an exorcist?", he continued to howl in amused._

_The director's actions only made the girl all the more wary and Fujimoto could tell from the way her hand was shaking when he looked back at her. He twisted his body to the girl, she was staring directly at the ground. Her hair was all messy and covered her face, clothes were all ruffled and torn. She looked as if she went through a battle._

_He sighed at the girl, gently placing an arm around her shoulders. "It's alright Luciela", he whispered calmly to her. She stopped shaking as much._

_"Mephisto –san", his voice remained serious and unchanged as the director calmed his laughter to listen. "This girl was sent by a group from the North American branch. She's been almost fully possessed by the same demon twice on their way here, plus all the exorcists that accompanied her are died"._

_The Bluenette hummed with interested as he rested his chin on the back of his hand. "Really? ~ that's a very serious situation you have Mr. Paladin~". He glanced back at the girl, there has to be a good story there, even if she didn't look the part. Or was there more to this than it seemed?_

_"Does that mean you'll enroll her?", Fujimoto asked, wanting a firm answer._

_Mephisto let out a heavy sigh as he swung around his finger, "Alright~ I'll enroll her~"._

_The Paladin smiled in satisfaction, "Great, and what of her uniform and key?"._

_The director's finger continued to dance, "Drei, zwei, eins". A white bag appeared in front of Fujimomto when the puff cloud of pink faded away. He looked down and saw it was filled with a uniform and a small golden key sitting on top of it. "There~ I even put them in a bag for you"._

_The Paladin laughed lightly as he reached to pick up the said bag, "Thank you very much Mephisto-san"._

* * *

Mephisto took a sip of newer tea he just snapped up, literally. It had been 20 minutes since he placed Kira to rest, he sighed in slight boredom. From remembering their first encounter, he didn't really think of her too much. She didn't say a word, or move and looked wreaked. Well, being possessed and tracked down by a demon does that to you he guessed. Though he had to admit her story was interesting, it called forth his curiosity. Wouldn't it spark anyone? To ask questions? He knew of ways to make a person a half breed. But her story didn't make sense to why a normal human girl could one day live a human and the next become a half breed. It didn't sound right, at all.

He placed the tea cup down, he watched the liquid as his mind pulled him back into another memory. One of the two events that had changed his and Kira's relationship dramatically.

* * *

_"um um um… M-m-m-r P-P-heles-"_

_"just call me Mephisto my dear~", he cut her soften voice off to correct her._

_"Ah Alright b-b-but M-Mephisto… why the fuck am I hanging off the side of the school!I'm supposed to be at damn cram class!". She yelled frantically._

_The director looked down at her in astonishment, "You pushed me away when I was finished~ you have no one to blame but yourself~". He watched her in amusement as her legs swung violently while she dangled off the side of the school's wall. Mephisto on the other hand was holding onto the handle of his umbrella that flapped its pink wings, keeping him from falling unlike her._

_"Like i fucking care! Just get me the fuck from here!", she ordered through a shout._

_He gasped, "my my~ you have no manners~", he flew around her tauntingly_

_"like I give a fuc-", her breath hitched when she felt her hand slide. Brown eyes widened in alarm at her hand._

_Mephisto smirked, "If you say, 'I'm sorry Mephisto', then I'll save you~"._

_"wh-what? Hell fucking n-no I'd rather di-", she didn't get to finish her rejecting statement since her hand gave away and allowed her to fall. She couldn't help but scream for her life, closing her eyes._

_With a sigh, the demon said "Drei, zwei, eins" before snapping his fingers. He paused time briefly, for him to reach where the falling girl was and hook his free arm around her waist. In just time before she began to scream, just was soon replaced with confusion when she realized she was no longer falling._

_"wh-ah?! What happened?!"_

_"You're becoming a handful Luciela~ that's what happened", he held her firmly against his body, which kept her from snapping back at him._

_As the demon flew them back to the roof, his attention was called when gentle hands wrapped around his torso. He glanced at the girl to see she was holding onto him, eyes closed but he smiled to himself seeing her blushing. Even though her skin was coloured than most, he could tell that her feverish face was a blush._

_"There we are~ safe and sound~", he announced as he landed on one of the many buildings' roof tops. The girl opened her eyes to see solid ground under her, letting go of Mephisto instantly._

_She sighed heavily, "That was a damn close one"._

_"That's because you're one stubborn girl~", he said mockingly as the pink wings folded back into his normal umbrella form._

_Luciela crossed her arms, "No I'm not, and I just don't really trust you damn it"._

_Mephisto Gasped, putting on arm up in the air, "is that the thanks I get for saving you?~", he said, sounding hurt._

_She hummed, looking down and never at the demon, "I…um….fuck...Okay Thanks…. For saving me….Mephisto…."._

_He instantly recovered "Your welcome~"._

_The girl looked up at the director, "So… are you gonna tell me why the hell you brought me here?". She asked, knowing it had to be important since she was taken out of her cram classes._

_Mephisto smiled absentmindedly, "Mr. Paladin just asked me to… help you with those demonic powers of yours, if you do have any that is". He told her as he swung the pink umbrella._

_To his surprise, the girl went silent, not just that. It even seemed as if the colour faded from that milk chocolate skin of hers. He noticed the arms hugging her was shaking, reminding him of the first time he'd seen her. Mephisto was about to say something but he heard a soft voice._

_"I'm… not sure how to explain it very well…", she said in a quaintly meek voice._

_He shrugged, though he was curious to what suddenly made the unpolished girl not swear in that sentence for once. "I'm all ears~"._

_He heard her sigh, watching how she fidgeted in discomfort. Her voice was becoming shakier than it usually was. He wondered what could have not only put her in a state of shock, but killed a group of 5 exorcists. Mephisto had a list of candidates for that job already in his mind before she said a word. When she did begin, he stays silent until she was finished._

_She let out one more sigh, "My family is highly… superstitious, so the belief of things like demons and stuff was normal? For us I guess? And of course there were the few in my family that had the ability to see things like spirits and stuff. Like my mom and aunt and cousin but… I didn't but for some reason they would always tell me I had something special? Whatever that meant…"._

_He kept his eye on her as she paused to take a shaky breath. From what she told him so fair was seemed normal, demons like the innocent. By her not being able to see them meant it was just more thrilling, the game of getting a human to fall into their hands._

_"ever after I had some… incidence with random stuff but anyways… "._

_He raised his eyebrows in question, random stuff? Well if this is about demons is most likely something around those demonic human tools._

_"that was when I was about 17? Ish? And then nothing happened well until now… it was so weird I haven't even done anything at all. I would have known but anyways… "_

_'my my she seems very rattled by whatever happened', he thought_

_"… me and my um… boyfriend and I were ah…"_

_ 'she had a boyfriend too? Wonder how long he lasted', he thought, seeing she had quite the mouth on her. _

_"….gonna well do it and then something happened so…. Yea didn't do it"_

_'didn't do it? does that indirectly mean she's still a virgin? That makes a lot of sense', he thought._

_"… then I don't know it was weird, he left and then it just got really freaky. I can't really remember much of it…I just remember feeling weird like freaky weird… I followed him to where the rest of the exorcists were… and they protected me…."_

_Mephisto's were actually surprised to see Luciela had a river of tears flowing down her cheeks. He stopped his hand from reaching out to the girl, he shouldn't._

_"Then all I saw was blue"_

_His eyes widened, 'blue?'_

_"It was so…freaky and scary… the exorcists looked at me like they were so scared and then I blinked out, when I woke up I was on a private jet. Two of them had died getting me there, but on the plane nothing happened. When we got to japan and they tried to get me to reach Shiro… but then two of them died again all in blue it was so scary…. When we got to the church, the last one told Shiro everything before he when all blue too… next thing I knew I had it too but I blanked out again…when I woke up… Shiro was there…. And told me everything and what it meant"_

_Mephisto sighed, "Let me guess, Mr. Paladin told you that the demon targeting you was the demon of all demons". His father._

_Luciela's widened eyes and trembling stature gave her again, she just nodded._

_"As for… " She sniffed, whipping away the tears with her sleeve. "Well… I think I probably absorbed the blue flames… so that's probably by I'm well… half demon… ", she sniffed again "and powers… well… all I know is that I'm able to um … make deals… I guess?"._

_This was really not normal. Not the normal stories he's known and heard about half breeds. And why would his father be after this girl? It didn't make any sense. None whatsoever. At the same time, it interested him. It interested him in the way that he had something his own father doesn't. A girl even, a human girl, well used to be human girl. Even her said abilities were interesting._

_ "By deals you mean?". He asked._

_"oh um… I guess it's like… an agreement? But more of a bond or link… I've only ever done it once… so all I can tell is that I have make deals with either humans or demons… but ah….", she hand reached out to the brink ledge in front of her._

_"… with demons… especially if it's a really strong one…it's mostly to protect myself…. Kinda like… you protect me, I give you this… kind of thing… but if it's not how I like it I'm able to change the deal's agreement…. Also… hm.. Whoever I'm bonded to always knows where I am…. But as for stuff like…. For fighting I'm not sure about.. I've never... It's never happened or I guess I've never needed it…. until… now..". She voice slowly faded._

_Now he completely understood, she was a very useful tool. Not only did this deal making give her power but it gives her protection by using a high powered demon. Then what would happen if she died? Is that why his father was so frantic? She's a virgin which just adds more to the situation. Perhaps she changed the agreement like she said, and that's why she was attacked? This was just entertaining to him. Maybe he'll just have to try it himself? He didn't see the harm in it, making a deal. It's like making a bet. Follow the rules and you win, there are two ways it can go and only two ways._

_"Why don't we make a deal~"_

* * *

The director smiled childishly as he enjoyed some sweets, it was about time lunch for the whole academy. Thinking about the past always left a bitter taste in Mephisto mouth, he looked to Kira. This time his eyes staring at the black strip on her neck, a reminder to the both of them about that night. It hadn't been so bad now that he thinks about it, especially now that the girl can protect herself. All he had to do in exchange was to keep her safe from things that go bump in the night. She was lucky to have met such a demon of his status. Well, at first she wasn't… in fact Kira didn't go near him for weeks she had to go on a mission with Shiro, her first live action mission. Which, if Mephisto remembered, only made things good and bad all over again?

The demon was snapped out of his reminiscing thoughts as Kira shifted with a groan. She sat up in the coach, stretching her hands in the air with a yawn.

"Kira~ Did you have a lovely nap?~", he asked, oh he was going to enjoy taunting and teasing her today. And it's only the afternoon.

"mmhmm… I can't believe I just fell asleep, what time is it?", the girl asked, still sounding tired.

He smirked to himself, seeing the hickey hadn't faded a little "It's lunch time~ but you know Kira", a finger tapped on his chin, "I don't recall you ever just falling asleep like that after having se-".

"Can you not start with that!", she rose her voice to cut him off, "b-besides...I haven't done anyone in the late 15 years…", Kira's cheeks burned with a feverish red.

Mephisto blinked childishly "So, does that mean your hymen grew back?"

His question only making her blush even more, "What the fuck? NO! W-why the hell would you ask something like that!", she shouted, standing up.

"why? But you said you haven't done anyone for 15 years? Wouldn't it grow back?", he tilted his head in question.

She growled, "I said anyone! Not anything-", she paused, instantly regretting what she just blurted.

Mephisto gave her a toothy smirk, "oh~ so you played with toys did you? ~", his voice sounded extra devilish than normal. She knew he was just going to use this against her later.

"T-that I just oh fuck forget it", Kira couldn't control her level of blushing and Mephisto was enjoying it by the look of that smirk he kept on his lips. When she was about to say another word, her stomach interrupted them.

He chuckled, "hungry?".

"No shit, what gave it away?", she puffed her cheeks.

He thought Kira was cute when she tried to act as if she didn't care. The girl watched with slight curiousness as she saw the demon pull out a wallet, handing money to her. "That should be enou-"

"I'm NOT a child! I don't need you giving me money damn it!". She shouted, who in the right mind gives someone two 2000 yen bills? Just for lunch? Something is obviously not right.

Mephisto blinked, only questioning to himself why on earth was she so cranky. Was Kira always like that when she woke up? Usually she was all shy and cute… now… it's all yelling, damn Sirens and their feminist ways. Or did he have this coming?

"Do you have money?", he asked

"Well… I…no….", she admitted.

"For your services, please accept this money", he said.

"Ser- what services? I didn't done anything!", she said frantically.

"Then it's for future services", his tone was devious, a finger pointing up as if it was the best idea ever.

Kira's eye twitched, she knew that was something unavoidable but there was only so much she could handle with Mephisto. Was she taking this the wrong way? Maybe he was being actually nice? Actually wanting to pay for her? Without a catch? She started to feel bad for snapping.

She let out a sigh, "I want to go change my clothes first", indirectly telling him she's accepting his money. The girl was about to grab her suit case when he stopped her.

"If it's just that, you don't need your suitcase~", he said to her with a singly tone.

Kira turned to him in question, "but my clothes"

"I can change them for you~", he winked at her. Though she knew what Mephisto meant, there was always a double meaning somewhere. Then again, if he just wanted to sneak a peek at her goods that wasn't too hard for him. He wouldn't use such a reason to do that, would he?

"Fine", she finally said,

He beamed happily, "Wonderful~".

"But just make sure to leave my boots, another than that, change everything else".

Mephisto nodded with a hum in agreement to her terms, "eins, zwei, drei", he snapped his finger just after he said the German words. Pink cloud puff covered around where Kira had been standing as sparkles of green, purple and blue glittered. When they faded, he smiled admiring his fine work.

"Mephisto!", she said with alarm as she looked down at herself.

"Don't you look lovely~"

The demon had done what she asked, changing everything but her black leather boots. Leaving him to do whatever he pleased to the girl's body and did he ever do a job with it. He replaced the black coat and red V neck top with just a scarlet red bra cover, her black pants now changed with a alter mini skin tight black leather skirt. Exposing most of her body to him.

"This is NOT fuckin cool damn it!", Kira shouted as her arms instantly hugging herself.

"The view looks fanatic from here~", his smile widened into a mischievous smirk. His forest green eyes roaming her not exposing skin freely. Kira caught him licking his lips as she saw the hungry look in his eyes, making her shiver. The way her arms were wrapped around her only encouraged that chest of hers to be pushed up, causing his eyes to lie upon them. Her hair tickled the skin on her back as she turned her head to look away from him.

"Fuck! M-mephisto seriously", her voice pleaded sweetly, calling for his attention.

He sighed in contentment, "Very well~ Drei, zwei, eins ~".

This time when the pink and colourful sparkled were gone, Kira smiled at what he picked for her. Seeing he gave her black shorts with red tights to cover the skin of her legs, a red tube top that was slightly bagy and a black cropped leather jacket that replaced the red bra cover.

"Thank you~", she said as her eyes glowed in relief. Kira stood in front of his on the opposite side of the desk. Thinking of how to grab the money and run.

He couldn't help but to smile as well, seeing that he did a job well done.

"You really didn't think I'd allow you wandering my school in those other clothes did you~", he said half mockingly, half teasingly.

Kira hummed, "well…it IS you we're talking about". She smirked.

Mephisto chuckled at her comment, "didn't I warn you already about that mouth of yours today?~"

The girl shrugged, "Dunno, I can't remember~", she said playfully, leaning toward him.

Even he didn't expect what was coming next. Swiftly, as she leaned toward him, the girl quickly planted a quick and innocent peck on his cheek. Grabbing the money from his hand in the process, she pulled away with the two bills in hand and a smile on her face.

"I'll meet you back here so you can take me to that cram thingy~ See you later~", she called as she skipped out of the room, singing something about food.

Mephisto was left in the office alone, at first he was surprised. Then an amused smirk widened his lips as he laughed to himself.

_'I'm not sure… should I be proud or worried? Good thing I left that mark on her'._

* * *

**Hopefully... even with Kira's broken speech, you all were able to get whats going on. the next chapter will explain more. for sure.**

**Song quote: it's all over by three days grace**

**please rate and review ^^**

**the next chapter will be posted soon!**


	5. Can't Be Tamed

**The first day is almost done! but before that! one more chapter ;P. I was listening to Can't be Tamed by Miley Cyrus while writing this time. long with B teams by mariana's trench loll. hope everyone enjoys. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Can't Be Tamed**

_"This could hurt some, But if we don't, we'll never know what it's worth to you,_

_I saw you first do you remember,_

_You played it well victim sell,_

_How I fell for it, I never fell before"_

-Mariana's Trench

* * *

_From: Mephisto_

_ Don't get lost now my dear~ _

Kira scowled at the screen of her cell phone. 'Don't get lost? What does he take me for? A child?' , she thought bitterly to herself as she aimlessly walked the huge walls of True Cross. Kira had a hard time walk normally due to the slight arching feeling in her lower areas. She could bet money he could have broken her vagina and blame it on her. It takes two people to fuck, most times. But in the case, he was at fault too.

It was lunch time but the academy was like a city of its own, she forgot how it was like with the big walls all over like this. This made Kira forget all about her woman problem, until she got reminded by random shots of pain here and there. Ever since she had left Mephisto's office which was no longer than ten minutes ago, they've been texting. She didn't even know he could text, or even had a phone for that matter. And how did he manage to get her number? Probably with the snappy thingy he does. Yes, she calls it the 'snappy thingy'. To her surprise, Kira had found an iPod in the pocket of her new leather jacket along with her Infinite key. With a bright smile, she pushed one earphone in with a happy giggle. Kira always found music to calm her nerves, especially after a morning with the demon, it was highly needed. She even got to have a little fun with teasing any boy that happened to meet her eyes, sending them a wink. After that happened a few times, she earned another text from the director:

_From: Mephisto _

_ Try not distracting my students too much alright~ _

She smirked, and texted back

_To: Mephisto_

_ I'll try not to ~ _

As she continued her walk to the cafeteria, the catchy tones in her ear kept the girl busy and not bothering with the stares she was getting. She was feeling good, which was weird. Perhaps this was what the Succubus was talking about? That doing some sort of sexual activity once a day makes you feel phenomenal. They were damn right. For some reason, Kira was walking with a swish in her hips. Or maybe it was the notion she had new clothes? Or the music? Whatever it was, she felt good. Kira had a bounce in her steps, but she would never admit it might have been the effect of a man or male that made her feel this way. Then again, she did absorb the Sirens' pheromone abilities to peal alluring to the males around her. Though, she'd admit her abilities get in the way sometimes. It wasn't all about the sex… at times. It was usually a bonus.

Kira clicked through the music device, it was her old one that she had felt behind all those years ago. So the music was a bit old and not in the times now, but it still sounded pretty nice to her. She quickly received another message from the trickster.

_From: Mephisto_

_Try? Are you planning on seducing the poor souls by your singing~?_

_To: Mephisto_

_Totally, I'm sure that sexting song will do the trick~ don't you think? ~_ (1)

Kira giggled wickedly to herself, the thought of her actually seducing a student and with that song was killing her with laughter inside. Can't blame her, the song was pretty catchy in a sexual way. She liked anything that put her in a good mood, a fanatic mood. The girl soon caught herself singing aloud softly to herself every now and then, the girl hummed nervously when she heard her phone ring. She glanced at the screen,

_From: Mephisto_

_Kira~ who taught you to move your hips like that?~_

The girl instantly looked around from the phone with a blush, she had been humbling 'hips don't lie'(2). How did he even…? How was she supposed to know Sirens had a highly, very highly active sex life? Well, she figured but knowing Sirens and living with several were two completely different things. Every night was the same, moaning, groaning, banging and more moaning. It was like orgy central at nights. Sure Kira got used to it pretty quickly, but you tend to up pick some of the moves when you see it enough.

_To: Mephisto_

_Shouldn't you know that answer Mephisto_

Kira mentally facepalmed at herself but once she reached the cafeteria her embarrassed expression left her. It took her a little while to figure out what she wanted with the academy's wide variety of choices for cuisine. After a few minutes of hard core decision making, Kira went with a classic poutine. She was a little home sick and thought some good comfort food would help her cop with that. Kira also wanted something that allowed her to eat and roam around, not to time her time sitting around more than she already have. Plus, she thought it wasn't a good idea if she just went and blown the 4000 Mephisto gave her. Kira learned to be extremely wise with her money, in case of random mishaps. Besides, it's not like she's always going to have that demon save her all the time, she wouldn't allow that.

Walking out of the cafeteria, her ears burned with a familiar boy's loud voice.

"Hey you're that chick from before!", Rin shouted as he pointed a finger at her.

Kira blinked with a French fry hanging out of her mouth, "Hm?".

A boy with a blonde strip in his hair scowled at the sight of Kira. "Okurama you know this girl?"

Rin nodded "Yea! I met her today!.. ah…Wait what was your name again?", he rubbed the back of his head with a goofy expression.

Kira's eye twitched, "seriously?"

Yukio seemed somewhat surprised to see Kira, perhaps it was the fact she was in different clothes?

"oh that's Miss Kira Kiyo", his voice was calm and soft.

"Wow~ you guys know such a hottie? ~", beamed the pink haired boy, scanning Kira head to toe.

Rin realized, "Yea! I remember! She was the chick in that Clowns' office when Yukio and I caught them-"

"Shut up!", she shouted, her face looking feverish from blushing.

Before the older twin had the chance to finish that statement, Kira instantly snapped out of her daze. Not waiting her relations with Mephisto being exposed, her hand that held her poutine sent it flying directly hitting Rin in the face. The others watched in shock at what just happened. His friends froze, not that stuff like this doesn't happen but they've never seen someone do that to Rin off the bat. It was somewhat amusing and shocking.

Kira's eyes shifted to the group of students standing with Rin. She instantly realized that two of them were the twins she had met not too long ago. She could see a taller boy that had a rebel punk appearance, piercings and a blonde strip of hair. There was another guy, but he had pink hair, he seemed pretty cheery. Kira thought he was cute for a kid. A shorter and balder boy was with them as well. Then, a flash of red called attention to her, instantly widening her eyes at the woman she saw in the group ahead of her.

"S-Shura?", her voice said delicately.

She recognized that red hair, those blonde ends, that figure, those boobs, those red markings on the woman's exposed body. Kira found herself standing, how long has it been? This women who was like a sister to her, she left 15 years ago. To the girl's surprise, the said woman turned her head to see Kira staring at her with a shocked look. The red head too, paused with wide eyes. The students around the woman too looked at where she was staring at to lay their eyes on Kira.

The woman seemed just as shocked, "Lu- " Shura was cut off before she could complete her words.

"wh… WHAT did you do that for?!", Rin yelled at Kira in rage, interrupting Shura. Food and all on his head.

"Ah.. guys…", The shorter boy said but the two didn't seem to be listening.

Kira's expression instantly switched to a pissed off look, "Cause you don't mind your own god damn business!", she shouted back.

"I… don't think their listening….". Commented the pinked haired boy

The punk kid snickered in annoyed, "typical Okurama"

"It's not my damn fault you two got caught!", Rin shouted right back.

"Shut up! Both of you!", Shura shouted over them, knocking both on dark hairs on the head.

"ow!", Both Rin and Kira said in unison.

Kira and Rin had gotten in each other's faces, causing a pure scene in the middle of the hall. Yukio grabbed his brother while Shuro tugged Kira's arm, both instantly trying to get the two shouting to calm down. The group decided to move out of sight and out of the middle of the hall. Though with a bit of a struggle, they all managed to get out. Of course there were some yelling, shouting and name calling but it wasn't anything out of the normal.

"Rin, we should go back to the dorm so you can clean up", Yukio said regarding to the food on his head and now on his clothes. Even though Rin had shook most of it out of his hair and stuff, he didn't mind taking a bath.

The older twin groaned, "yea. Not THANKS to that office fetish chick!", he said with a mocking volume at Kira.

Yukio sweat dropped at the blunt statement from his brother. The other three boys looked at Rin with questionable look on their faces, "office fetish?"

Too bad for Rin, the girl was busy talking to Shura it seemed. He groaned when she didn't hear him. As they all walked together, Yukio explained briefly who the mystery girl was to the others. He explained that Kira was from the Order and would be joining them in the cram school. He compared her to Shura, so that they would get Kira's role in the matter. Though Yukio was still very wary of the girls' presence since they met in the morning and it certainly was still that way now.

"Shura~ I've missed you~", Kira said with a baby tone in her voice.

The girl's arms were comfortably wrapped around Shura's right arm, partially cuddling herself into the other woman. Kira's expression had not only softened when she realized Shura was around, but her actions seemed to have turned girly. The boys noticed the black haired girl's hips swish more, her actions showing affection. They stayed quiet as they listened to the conversation.

"Well you're the one that just up and left didn't you?", Shura says coldly

"Aw! You too! Mephisto said the same thing", Kira whined.

"You're still involved with that demon?", Shura questioned mockingly

"It can't be helped okay!", Kira blushed in defence

"Whatever you say, where did you even go?", Asked Shura

"Oh I spent the last 15 years traveling with the Sirens, they're not as bad as I thought", Kira ranted,

"Sirens huh? Sounds better than babysitting brats".

Kira giggled, "That's why I'm here~ kinda~ the order and Vatican sent little old me~".

Shura hummed in question, "I don't need to babysit another child"

Kira's jaw dropped, "I am NOT a child! Not anymore! I've totally grown!".

Shura smirked mockingly as she looked to Kira, "Oh? Could have fooled me"

"Shura you meanie! Oh before I forget, Kira Kiyo is my name now". Kira informed

Shura raised an eyebrow "Alright but why would you need to do that?".

Kira giggled wickedly, "I have a plan~", she winked.

Shura sighed, "God, you and that demon have more in common than I gave you credit for".

Kira blushed, "Well…about that, I need to talk to you privately later. Okay? It's important"

Shura nodded, "Alright".

Kira giggled with a satisfied smile as she childishly rubbed her head against Shura's shoulder.

The boys now all thought the same thing after hearing the two girls talk.

'…they can't be… can they?'.

The red haired woman cranked a smile at the girl that hugged her arm with such care. At first when she saw Kira, she didn't believe her eyes. Thinking it was only a girl looking similar to the one she knew so long ago. The girl who's hand would tremble violently with a gun and fall on her behind from the recoil. Now she saw that little child she remembered as Luciela had transformed into a women. Her figure seemed to be more filling and refined. She seemed happier and brighter, despite having her relations with that demon. Even though, Shura felt that the time they have spent together, training with Shiro. The red haired woman felt this younger one could potentially be like a little sister to her. Shura's smile and thoughts soon faded as she spotted something weird on Kira.

"Say Kira…", the woman asked with slight concern in her voice.

The girl tilted her head up, giving Shura a baby – like stare. "What is it?". Her voice matched her baby appearance.

Shura stared questionly at a reddish spot on Kira's neckline. "There's something on you".

This made Kira blink, looking at Shura with a bewildered expression as she followed the other woman's glance. When she saw what the red head meant, Kira stopped walking with a gasp. "W-what? When?!". Her voice rose alarmingly as a hand rose to where the flushed mark was on her upper chest.

The boys behind them raced up when they heard Kira's voice suddenly change.

"What happened Kira!?", Rin first said.

Yukio turned to Shura who took a step back, "I'd stand back if I were you boys" she warned with a smirk.

All exchanged glances at each other before instantly doing what Shura said and took one big step back ward from Kira. Kira could only see was the mark as a finger brushed over it. They all blinked when the black haired girl's face turned feverish from blushing. Her hand quickly balled into a fist as she started to shake. Then, her head quickly shoot up and looked to Rin. They watched the girl to see how her lips curled into a sweet delicate smile at them all before resting her eyes on the older twin. Kira had to make sure the others didn't interrupt her, so she silenced them briefly. The boys watched in shock and awe that a single girl could render them defenceless and frozen. Realizing quickly that even if they wanted to move or talk, the words wouldn't dare come out.

"Rin~ Could you do me a little favour and lead me that katana of yours~ I promise I won't even take it out of the cover~", Kira's voice was overly sweet, too sweet, a devilish sweet.

Yukio gasped at the girls' demand for his brother's precious weapon, "Rin don't do it!".

"I'd do what she asks Rin", Shura warned again.

"But", Yukio looked to Shura franticly, but she shook her head, "Kira isn't a bad guy, so chill".

Rin was extremely confused, but then he made a mistake. The boy looked into the crimson eyes of Kira, they seemed to be drowning him with the desire to do what she bided. Even if he didn't want to, he didn't have the ability to deny her. Slowly but surely, Rin nodded and handed Kira the red covered sword, which she took ever so gracefully from his hand.

"Why thank you Rin~", she giggled with that same overly sweet tone.

Shura still had that smirk on her lips "And what are you planning on doing with that?", she asked Kira.

The black head smirked devilishly, making the boys shiver. Kira face a certain direction they all were walking in before, where these was at first no one in front of her. Her coloured hands gripped where the handle of the weapon was, holding it in a proper two hand stains. That devilishly wicked expression never fading.

"Hm~ Play a little game~ that I'd like to call~ whack~ a~", before she said the last word, the girl stun swiftly on her heel to face the direction behind her and as she took a leap did she raise the sword over her head.

"Demon~!". Everything happened so fast that all they heard was a 'bang' that was instantly followed by a voice in dismay, followed by another 'bang'.

To everyone's not Shura's surprise since she was laughing, Kira hit Mephisto with the covered sword. His big white hat was pushed down with him when the sword made contact with his head. Kira knew he was a demon, one of time and space, but even he couldn't fully predict Kira's actions. He gave that up a long time ago.

"Director?!", the boys all shouted, at the same time breaking through Kira's trance.

"Kira!~ Why do you keep hurting me~ I'm innocent!", cried Mephisto with teary eyes as he looked up at her, his hand rubbing where she hit. The demon was actually very surprised by Kira's actions on him. he was only coming to check on her! she didn't answer his text message back so he decided to pop in but now he sees maybe that wasn't his best plan.

That statement from the demon made Shura let out a dry laugh to herself. The woman moved her body to block the students who were about to intervene between the two demons

"You guys shouldn't bother with them", Shura said sounding interested.

"But the director". Said Konekomaru.

"And my sword!", Rin said frantically

"Just give it a minute or two ", Shura's voice was calm and unconcerned as she crossed her arms. Yukio on the other hand was just getting more and more suspicious about the new female character and the director's relationship.

"Innocent my ass! you keep doing stupid shit like this!", The black haired girl said sternly. A hand pointed at the mark on her collar bone while the other still held Rin's katana.

The demon blinked at what she was talking about, he smirked. "It took you a while to notice~". He said with mischief in his tone as he stood up in front of Kira, a hand on the tip of his hat.

"Damn it Mephisto! Why would you do something like that?", her arm threatened to take another swing at him with the weapon still in her hand.

"No need to fuse~ it's just a little insect repellant~", he said, hinting at a double meaning with that grin of his.

The boys all stared with blank expressions at this conversation happening in front of them,

'insect repellant?'

Kira's eyes burned with crimson as she looked at the demon with a flustered expression. For the few minutes that boys have seen this girl, they could tell she had a talent for troublemaking. It seemed to be on the same level of the directors', the problem was which one was worse? Or was it that the two of the together meant bad news.

Shura let out a sigh, and was about to say something to make the two demons stop before they start really going at each other's throat. Someone else had beaten her to the punch.

"Kira, are you done with your tantrum?", a male voice said half mockingly behind the group.

Everyone expect Mephisto who was already staring in the direction the new voice had come from, turned to see a tall, long haired blonde male in all white. A figure they all know and find somewhat annoying at times, well not everyone thought that.

"Sir Angel?", Yukio said in disbelief that the current Paladin was here and most off knew this girl.

"What? This guy is here too?", Rin said, voicing his own disbelief.

"And he seems to know that Kira chick too", pointed out Suguro, his arms crossed.

"Lots of people seem to know her", commented Shima

"This girl seems to be quite a commodity", stated Konekomaru

"The question is what's he doing here", injected Shura.

Mephisto had overheard the boys and their observations regarding the situation. He gave Angel a toothy grin as he released the tip of his hat. "Yes Sir Angel, What are you doing here in True Cross?", the manner and tone of his voice changed from how he was a moment ago with Kira.

"Simple", Kira's voice spoke softly but strongly, "I asked him to meet me here". The girl revealed to them as her body began to walk toward the Paladin. Mephisto's grin closed slightly, only Shura caught it.

"It's true, I was requested to meet with Kira here". Angel's eyes seemed to be locked on the demon director's for a few moments until Kira was directly in front of him.

Kira nodded with a hum as she giggled, "So~?" she looked at him, expecting an answer to her indirect question. The others, even Mephisto wondered what the two were talking about. Even for Kira, it wasn't like her to be a sketchy person. Or so it seemed to be the case.

Angel tore his death glares from the demon behind Kira to rest them with a softer expression on her. "They've decided to move you to Upper First Class".

"oh yay~", she shouted voicing her happiness.

This news brought out gasps from everyone, all thinking the same things without having to say it aloud. This girl is a first class exorcist? Those were more questions of the boys that didn't know Kira. For Shura and Mephisto, sure they knew she had the potential to be a Paladin if she wanted to. However, the fact that she's half demon wouldn't allow her to take such a role. Kira having a chance of being appointed sparked some worries in the two. What Mephisto was curious about was when did Angel and Kira become so close?

"Kira, there's one more thing", Angel said, sounding a bit more sincere than usual, way more.

The girl looked at him in question, her expression seemed angelic, "Hm? What is it?"

"Will you do me the honour and allow me to take you out tomorrow night?", Angel asked with a zero hesitation in his voice, there was only gentleness, with some sort of affection in his eyes.

The boys behind Shura had dropped their jaws wide open, they didn't believe what was going on. What was going on? The day was just getting weirder by the second.

Shura on the other hand was speechless, shocked at the events that was happening right in front of her eyes. Though she was proud about Kira's new class, Angel's offer to the girl was just down right shocking.

As for Mephisto, well, let's just say on the outside he looked calm. Though it was a completely different story on the inside, he was becoming more aware of Kira's new colours. He didn't even know she and Angel were so close that he would actually ask such a thing of a half demon girl. Questions kept popping his in mind, questioning Kira. How did she know Angel? While traveling? This couldn't be the work of those Sirens. It's been a few hours since she came back to True Cross and things are already spiraling out of control. Was the girl plotting something? He wouldn't doubt it, even if she didn't admit it. The demon knew Kira liked causing Chaos and mayhem as much as he did. That's probably why they both fight and work well together. Still, it was Angel asking her out and not him. Mephisto had to choke down his thundering possessive desire. It didn't feel too nice.

Kira's voice was lost in her throat, she stared at the blonde haired men wide eyed. She felt a burning sensation on her cheeks from blushing. She couldn't believe it, she was being asked out? Angel? By the Paladin? And she's a demon? At first she thought he was joking, but the seriousness of his face proved her wrong. But, it wasn't wrong. Angel didn't mean any harm, maybe it was just to celebrate her now title? Yea, like friends. Kira knew she wouldn't be able to handle another love interest when her current one is a handful enough. So what was the harm in it? She could tell Mephisto wasn't going to like any of this, but that's what made the game fun to her.

Kira smiled gently at the Paladin, "Tomorrow night it is", her voice sweet. For an instant she remembered Shiro but that was soon done when the girl had a wicked thought in the back of her mind,

_'I wonder… do all Paladins get tempted easily?'_

* * *

**LOLL so~ Angel is now in the picture. Kira and Angel going on a date? loll i sense a game of girls and stalkers coming. **

**(1) the song i was referring to is Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor **

**(2) Hips don't like by shakira**

**Song Quote: B team by Mariana's Trench**

**please review!**

**until the next Chapter everyone~ 3**


	6. Angel or Demon?

**OKIE so~ loll Angel and Kira on a date? this is going to cause drama later. i can sense it.**

**I was listening to welcome to the show by britt nicole and tap that by megan McCauley (loveee that song while writing )**

** loll anyways enjoy the chapter ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Angel or Demon?**

_"Hands up like a roller coaster, this love is taking over. Take us higher, here we go. Welcome to the show"_

_ - Britt Nicole_

* * *

If her phone alarm hadn't kept ringing non-stop for a few hours playing 'California' (1), she wouldn't have even thought of getting out of the bed. It was so warm and soft, even if it was in that demon's mansion it was a damn fine bed. She wasn't supposed to get up until about 4 in the afternoon. Kira had to meet Angel at the school's main gate at five, an hour gave her the time she needed to get ready. The girl found herself wondering in though as she started to wake up. She buried her head into the sea of bed sheets, a light tint shaded her cheeks. Kira remembered that Angel not only came to tell her about the new title but to ask her out on a date? Wait, he didn't say date but was it? No, Angel and her aren't like that. It was just a night out with just the two of them to celebrate her position. They were just friends anyways, he was really nice to her. Kira didn't remember how she got out of the situation, those boys just starting shooting questions at her. Maybe Shura shut them up? Kira will probably have to do some explaining to Shura as well. At the moment though, all the girl could think about as the blonde haired Paladin. Who even after the fact of her demonic half, he accepted her. It left a huge impression on Kira, who at the time felt like a monster. Why didn't this sickie feeling shake off?

With a sigh, she began the process on getting out of the bed. Kira couldn't help but feel nervous though, she can't remember the last time someone actually took her out on an intimate outing. However, the worry of her true identity being discovered by Angel was haunting her. If he really _knew_ her connection to Satan, she'd just get the same hateful treatment as Mephisto.

Kira sighed again, pushing the feather soft sheets off her body, her ears hear a paper crumpling sound. Her head turned to see a pretty pink paper that was cut into a square. Curious to what it said and who it was from, her hand reached out to pick it up. The girl brought in to her, seeing it was written with beautiful hand writing. Writing that was familiar to her.

_Kira~_

_There's something for you at the main door~ Do see what it is when you're ready~_

_ Mephisto Pheles~_

'speaking of Mephisto…',Kira thought as her blushing tint faded as the demon cut through her thoughts. Her slender fingers squeezed the paper, her chest felt slightly heavy. Instantly after reading the note, she could tell something was bothering the demon. Instead of worrying what he meant in the note, her mind pondered why he didn't add '_My Dear'_ or '_Dear'_ to her name. It was a hint that something was wrong to her. Kira's eyes widened then calmed, she wore a saddened expression. Of course something was bothering him. He was there when Angel asked her out, everyone saw and heard. Even though he was acting like his usual cheery self, but he seemed colder. Not teasing her, not questioning what happened, just brought her to a room, all her things were already there and said goodnight. She bit her lip.

The girl began to get ready as her thoughts were stuck on the note and that demon. Kira didn't expect Mephisto, who was a demon before her … wait. What _was_ he to her? Yes he's somewhat a protector to her with the deal and all. Other than that, what exactly can she call their relationship? It's not as if they play innocent either, they both indulge in sexual activities together. Friends with benefits? No, Kira would hate to admit she'd fallen into that type of relation. That thought didn't sit right with her, simply because of her feelings for the demon. The emotions she still had for Mephisto even after she left. Though was it the same for him? Usually no one would consider just taking back someone who left them without a word. Kira knew he wasn't pleased about that, he voiced it yesterday when they were arguing.

So then why? Would be have just kissed her like that to get even? To set his dominance and displeasure of her actions? Mephisto most definitely had the character to match those intentions. He was a demon that always had a plan before the action, always one step ahead of the game. It was dangerous to play his game and was even more dangerous if she became his opponent. So would she be better off just giving in and play his mistress? At least she'd be safe, safer than most. Was Kira reading too much into this? Maybe she's just scared about what Mephisto might say. What his true thought are, they're hardly pretty words. Even his lies weren't that pretty.

Kira took a final look at her clothes in the mirror. She had just put on a pair of black skin tight jeans that had sliver chains hanging from the sides. A thin black long sleeved sweater with clawed openings and belts hugged her torso. A white top underneath kept her skin covered and not revealed by the openings on the side of the sweater. She wore her black belted army styled boots to finish her outfit. She made sure the sweater was zipped all the way to her neck, covering both the deal marker and hickey. Simple. That's how she was dressed, besides she didn't think this outing was a big deal. Or she didn't want a certain demon to think so either.

Kira grabbed her cell phone and Infinite key before walking out of her room. She remembered the way to the main doors to get out of the mansion and to the driveway, where Mephisto's note said to go. It was only on the walk there did she begin to wonder what it could be. When the doors opened as she approached the main entrance, Kira's eyes widened. A lovely red sports car was parked right in front of her, waiting for her. For a second, the girl stared in disbelief that this vehicle was meant for her. When she walked closer, there was another note on the windshield with a key attached to it. The girl quickly picked it up:

_Try not to crash it too quickly~ It's imported from Italy~ _

_Mephisto Pheles~_

_p.s. have fun~_

Those last words had more of an impact on Kira than the rest of the note. He was bothered by what happened, in fact, pissed from the situation of things. Why else would be _give_ her a car? A beautiful Ferrari specially imported from _Italy_ for her.

_'Demons get possessive sometimes. don't let it foul you…'_

The Sirens' voice came back to her head.

_'… With its possessiveness when in truth he's jealous'_

Kira gasp in realization. _Jealousy_, that's what this car was about. She started to piece together his plan of a cover up for his actions. The Siren was right. At first he was possessive with the hickey, but it escalate to jealousy. Kira bit her lip as her fingers ran long the car's red body as she made her way to the driver door. The car was acting like a cage, it's just her choose if she's willing to be captured. But she's already captured? This was more of a test to see if she'd run. Shouldn't he know her better by now?

With a smile, Kira ripped the key from the note and got into the car. Sliding the key into the slit, the engine purred when the key turned, the sound and horse power calmed her nerves. Kira was in her element when it came to driving, it thrilled her. So when she put it into gear and smashed the accelerator into the floor, a wicked smirk appeared across her face. The windows were down, and she sped to the school. Enjoying the excitement the imported sports car gave her.

Kira reached the school in a matter for minutes, pulling up to the main entrance of where a familiar figure in white was waiting patiently for her. The girl glanced at the clock to see she had made it just in time, it was 5:01. As the car stopped in front of Angel, she noticed the slightly surprised expression written on him. Kira gestured with her head, signally Angel to come sit in the passenger seat which he graciously did.

"Very nice car, Italy right?", He commented as soon as the door had closed behind him.

Kira clicked a button, a locking sound followed, "Yup~". She smirked, "Fair warning, I drive fast".

Angel turned to her with a smirk of his own, "I wouldn't expect any less of you".

With that, her right foot swiftly switched to step off the gas and away they went. Both were pushed back slightly into their seats from the force of accelerating so quickly. A second or two, they got once to it.

"So where to Angel?", she asked, driving toward the highway.

"I was thinking of going to that place you talked about back in Rome", his voice had wandered off slightly as he tried to think of the name. A hand rose to his lips in thought.

Kira saw this from the corner of her eyes and giggled, "Night Sky?". She completed his thoughts.

"Yes, that was the place". He beamed.

She smiled brightly with a small nod, "You got it Sir Angel~", she said teasingly.

This caused him to turn his head from her, the beaming dimmed, "Angel is just fine, Kira". His voice was still gentle but there was a hint of something Kira couldn't pick up.

"R-right, sorry". Her eyes remained focused on the road as she drove down town. Her hand seemed to confidently stir the car wherever she wanted. Kira began to speed a little more, wanting the calmness back that she had before Angel was in the car.

"You like very lovely today Kira", His voice bluntly interrupting her silence.

She smiled at the road, "Oh um thanks", she didn't bother with the denial of his words.

"Is something on your mind?", he instantly picked up on her uncertainty in her voice.

Kira gripped the stirring wheel, "Angel…Why did you invite me out?", her eyes still focused on the speeding road in front of her.

He hummed, "To celebrate you becoming the new Arc Knight of course".

She sighed, "About that, Sorry to burst your bubble but i'll be rejecting that position and just remain a Upper class"

This didn't sit right with the blonde next to her, "What? but why? it's a right honour!", his voice filled of the man's own dismay of her decision.

Kira shrugged with a nonchalant smile, "Because Angel, it's too much work. I rather lay low and not have too much irresponsibility, it's better this way so don't be mad".

"I am not mad, just disappointed in your choice. You would have made a great Arc Knight Kira". The soft words from her friend made her hands clench the steering wheel tightly.

"That's sweet of you Angel. I'm sorry that my choosing has your mood turned but i'm not changing it".

The blonde man bit his tongue, only letting out his frustration in a heavy sigh. Of all the time he's spent with the girl, he knew very well how headstrong she can get when ready. The smile on her lips re-insured him "No it's alright Kira".

Kira sighed in slight relief, that all worrying for nothing. "Great! Then let's have some fun tonight!", her voice filled with life again. Kira didn't notice Angel's hands balling in a fist.

The place he wanted to take them called 'Night Sky', wasn't too fancy but had more of a comfort feel. For the rest of the evening, Kira and Angel enjoyed the company of each other. Ordering whatever they wanted and she got a few laughs at it. Kira even got Angel to laugh, and an actual sincere one. The outing minded Kira of something important she needed in her life. Sanity. She needed to have those friends or companion around her that made her feel human again. Kira had been depriving her sane side the emotional attachment of friendship. Besides, Mephisto gave her demonic side more than enough chaos. She needed to relax, and taking the time to live. It's not like she had a life span anymore. The girl was now immortal, and could freely allow herself to indulge even in human desires. Angel was even nice enough to pay for the dinner, which to Kira's dismay reluctantly allowed him to pay her portion as well. One thing the Sirens drilled into her was to always depend on herself and no one else. She had high pride in her own independence, which Mephisto constantly threatened. To Kira's surprise, she didn't even think of the demon she left at the school. Not until they made their way back to the car, she stared at it for a moment. Her chest did that awful tightening again.

"Angel, thanks again for tonight I had a lot of fun". She said with a bright smile as she twirled herself to block his path, hands behind her back.

He couldn't help it but smile at her display, "I'm glad, it reminded me of the times back in Rome".

"I know right?", she giggled, "But are you sure I can't drive you back? I feel bad", Kira pouted slightly as she leaned against the front of the red car.

Angel had told her he must report back to his station and that he didn't need her to drive him back. So Kira insisted on waiting outside in the parking lot until his ride arrives. Which he didn't mind, it just meant they had a more time with each other before they departed ways. He watched how the moonlight tinted that black hair of hers with sparks of silky sliver, the blue tips seemed to glow. Her red eyes looked calm and bright. It was new for him, usually the thought of mingling with the damned disgusted him. Then he met Kira, she changed his view enough for him to tolerate her presence. Perhaps it was that human side of her? Or the fact she was something he was fated to meet? He needed to tell her, tonight.

The tall blonde took a step to her, standing in front of the girl. She glanced up at him in question, tilting her head.

"Kira, I think you shouldn't hang around that _Devils'_ child " , He said with the most amount of command and hate for the night.

The girls' eyes widened at his blunt statement, "Are you talking about Rin?", she hoped that was it.

"_All_ of them, especially that _abomination_ of a school director", His voice sounded like venom to her.

Kira watched his expression turn unkind right in front of her. It shocked, hurt and pained. If he was calling Mephisto a destructive mistake, what would he think of an actual mistake like her? She felt the tears burn behind her eyes.

"Angel… I… you know I'm a demon too-"

"You're nothing like them!", he shouted in disagreed passion as his hands grabbed onto her shoulders. she hissed at his fingers but they didn't seem to be digging into her skin.

More stinging pain hurt her inside though, "But I…", her hand reached up to grab her neck shakily, the black strip was choking her mentally. "I can't Arthur". his eyes widened, she hardly ever called him by his first name. So why now?

He didn't want to hear none of that, not from her. He didn't want Kira of all people to fall into the tainted hands of that devil's child. Before she could even respond, he bent down and smashed his lips against hers. Kira stared wide eyed to see only blonde hair and passionate eyes in her vision. Her body wouldn't allow her to move and push him away, no matter what her mind wanted. The kiss, was actually soft and gentle. Completely different to how Mephisto teases and bullies her with rough and violent touches. But he isn't that demon. Angel served his name, his touch was angelic to her. A kind of affection she didn't even know as a human let alone a demon.

Angel pulled his lips from hers, but by her expression he could tell what Kira's answer was. There was no trace of any emotion but shock.

"Does _that_ demon mean so much to you Kira?", he grimaced at the reality, his hands tightened on her shoulders.

She bit her lip, all her fears were coming true. Even without him finding out her true identity, _that_ demon still managed to take everything she held dear to her. Would the same fate happen with Mephisto?

"An-...Arthur…", her voice shook of frail and delicate sweetness. "I'm _sorry_". The girl pealed her eyes from his. She wanted to say more, she wanted to say she can't love a human anymore. She wanted to remain friends with the Paladin. Sure she would flirt with him, but it was harmless. She didn't plan for Angel to fall for her, she didn't want him to. Her human side needed him for her own sanity. Angel was just a piece in her own game. It back fired.

_'Cunning, devious and manipulative, that's what you are Luciela'_, words stabbed her from the past.

Before he could say another word, a car horn called for him. He reluctantly turned to see his pick up had arrived and not a moment too soon. Angel's body straightened away from Kira who still wouldn't look at her. Taking one more glance at the girls' figure before turning away, disappearing with the vehicle.

With a heavy sigh, Kira dung into her sweater pocket for the car key. Her body acting as a single vessel as her mind remained in a shock like state. However, as she started driving the tears began rolling down her cheeks. Kira didn't bother stopping it. She had enough. She's not human anymore. Angel was just a very long line of broken friendships in her life. She was used to it but the pain was never easily dismissed. The girls' frustration and anger rose which was soon followed by sadness and despair. Kira just drove straight to the one place she knew would always be there for her. Even if it was forever chaotic, forever tragic and heartbreaking, she could always return there. There, where the only person she felt at this moment in her life was the one she needed. Kira's body seemed to pick up on it faster than her mind. The unconsciousness of her subconscious probably saved her from doing anything stupid on the way back to the mansion.

The car was impatiently parked where it was found before she left. Kira quickly roamed into the mansion, her body guiding her to where she wanted to be. It led her to a set of very familiar doors that she busted through. There, a few steps in front of her on the floor sitting in a pink yukata. There, sitting with a game controller in hand, body twisted to the door.

"Oh Kira your back so soo-"

"Mephisto!", her voice choked out.

The demon's eyes widened in confusion, here he was sitting quietly playing his games. Then Kira bolted open his doors, panting breathlessly with a pitiful expression and tears. Now was sobbing in his arms? Her head was buried in the nap of his neck, arms slug around on his shoulders, the sound of sobbing and crying filled the room. He could feel the wetness of her tears begin to dampen his yukata. Earlier he was irritated with Kira and Angel taking her out. He only left her alone for a day and this is how she returns? Something had obviously changed. In situations like this, the only thing you can do is give in.

Gently, his hand reached up to stroke the back of the girls' head in a comforting gesture while another hand wrapped around her torso with tenderness of sorts. "Now who should I kill this time hm?~", his voice sounded like the sweetest thing she's ever heard, even though the words coming from his lips weren't matching it.

Kira's arms tightened their grip around his neck. she hiccuped in efforts to calm herself down but more tears just came spilling down.

This was the gentle type of touch Kira was longing for from this demon, but not like this. Not due from the fact she was in tears and forced. She disliked showing her distasteful weak sides, but Mephisto always happened to be the one to see them. Ironic, she didn't want him to see her like this the most.

_'I'm too deep in, I can't get away from him, this demon… my heart is sealed'_

* * *

**I actually didn't expect this chapter to end like this loll but can't help it when writing. go with the flow i guess**

**(1) California- hollywood undead **

**Song quote: Welcome to the show by Britt Nicole**

**Please Review ^^. **


	7. Cruel Intentions

**So~ this chapter felt like it took me forever T_T.**

**Songs this time was Posion and 'tap that' again ^^ along with I want your bite by chris crocker good writing songs loll. **

** anyways, hope everyone enjoys it ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cruel Intentions**

_"I think i should know, how._

_To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out._

_L.O.V.E is just another word I never learned to pronounce._

_How, do I say i'm sorry 'cause the word i never gonna come out"_ - 3OH3!

* * *

The sounds of soft sniffing were melted with the sounds of chaos. There wasn't a point talking to someone who was just balling their eyes out, no way could proper communication be reached. So what should you do while you wait for a girl to stop crying boys? Continue playing the video game you were before she started with the waterworks. If you're a trickster like this demon, your excuse should get her to not snap at you. At any rate, that is what Mephisto did. Sure he attempted to comfort Kira, but he stopped that when the crying got worse. So, he just allowed her to sit on his lap and sobbed all her heart desired.

While he un-paused the current video game and his fingers began to work the buttons again. She still hadn't calmed down, he was captured with her arms and her head nuzzled against his neck. Though the ideas about why the girl came back crying hadn't left his mind for a second, can he ever multitask. Mephisto knew it had to be something that happened while out with Angel, he couldn't see any other real possibility. So what could have the Paladin done?

That thought alone made the demon smirk wickedly, "Kira, did Angel say something to you?". He heard a gasp, a good enough answer.

Kira was freaking out, badly. Mentally cursing herself. Why would she do that? She just screwed up big time. No doubt Mephisto would be questioning what the hell happened to her. She just stormed in crying her eyes out, of course he would ask questions. That wasn't what was scaring her. How is she supposed to tell this demon about what really happened? That Angel kissed her and said all those things to her? Okay maybe she was more afraid of what he'd do if she told him about the kiss the most. This isn't Kira's first round on dealing with Mephisto's jealous phase. The last time something similar happened, her body took the punishment. She couldn't get out of bed for a day or two and even later it was still sore. That time, he took a day with her. So what would happen this time? The thoughts made her shaking increase.

"Um...M-Mephisto….". Kira's nerves can't calm down, she fears what will happen if she tells him what hurting her. She knows he won't like it, it's not pretty like his lies. The world feels like it's slowed down.

The stuttering and nervousness cut through to Mephistos' attention. It was a red flag to him, she only stuttered for two emotions: embarrassment and _fear_. What could she be afraid of when she had him?

She can do this right? All she has to do is just explain the whole situation and she'll be fine, he won't get mad. Just explain. Sounds easy, right? Kira tried hard to beat around the reality of the forced gentle kiss, but it wouldn't leave her alone. It wasn't the soft and sweet Angel she normally knew, it was someone different. The girl bit onto her lips, reminded of where he kissed her. It wouldn't go away, she wanted to forget it. Kira knew this would mess up her friendship with Angel, but that was fine. Friends are replaceable, it was the same when she was human. The demon in front of her, could he erase the unpleasant feeling?

Kira's right hand slid upward onto the pink cloth. "Mephisto…", she called to him delicately, her head finally tilted up enough for him to see her. To see the pleading expression on her face, her eyes were blood shot and cheeks damp from all the tears. The demon felt his chest tighten, breath paused in his throat as she looked at him with that helpless expression. Kira's hand slowly rose to his face, fingers caressed his cheek affectionately but they were shaking. "... K-kissed me…. He kissed me…". She choked out in a weak whisper, a single tear escaped running down her cheek.

The building irritation snapped inside Mephisto, instantly dropping the controller for his hand to harshly hook around her frail waist. Kira gasped in sudden worry at the angered look in his eyes.

"w-wait-", she pleaded but was cut off.

Not saying a word, nor a question. Passing by Kira's gentle hand, the demon leaned in a rush to aggressively smash their lips together. "S-stop M-meph-", Her body flinched slightly back from his forceful actions, letting a sweet whimper escape. She closed her eyes, hands swiftly snaked onto his shoulder, trying to push her from him. Mephisto noticed she was still crying.

He heard Kira hum in a whimper when his wet appendage rush passed her lips, gunning for her own tongue. Mephisto completely ignored the hands on his shoulders that were pushing him softly. He was fully forced on the actions at hand as his tongue ravished her mouth fiercely. She let out a series of panting gasps and Usually he made sure to keep her clear of those pointed teeth of his but in his hast of vengeance hear a hiss from the girl when she carelessly cut herself. The metallic taste of blood didn't stop the demon for that matter.

Even with her useless attempts to get free, a sense of urgency and dire need in Kira raised as he kissed her so violently. Kira didn't last very long as they clashed, feeling his anger through the merciless actions. Her actions became somewhat desperate for his touch, to feel the demon at his worst. Kira's hand shakily clenched into him, tongue hopelessly tried to keep his from ripping hers apart.

At first, Mephisto's intentions weren't to make her cry more. Then she dropped the bomb on him, telling him someone else, that wasn't him kissed her. His sadistic nature encouraged a wanting to make her cry more. Besides, her crying in the beginning wasn't his doing, which only sparked a wave of possessiveness.

Kira's eyes opened half way. her lips parted from his for an inch or two, her lungs dying for oxygen.

"Wait! J-just calm down!"

"Calm down?~".

Mephisto would have none of that, a hand found itself on the back of her head to force her back into the turmoil of their tongues. She whimpered in dismay, her arms desperately pushing against his chest as she struggled to free herself. But the demon's left hand that held around her body, rendered her trapped.

He impulsively he ripped their contact, leaving her gasping greedily for the air she had been deprived of. The hand in her hair tightened its hold making her sob in pain as it threatened to pull out her black locks. He forced her to look directly into his eyes, her blurry eyes widened in alarm as a toothy smirk curled his wet lips. Her nails instantly dug into his clothes in fear of what was coming next.

"Now, the cruel things I'm about to do I hope will make your reality clear in that pretty little childish head of yours", his voice coated with annoyance.

A wave of alarm rose in Kira, she was scared, frightened. The demon harshly pulled her from her shock by a hand cupping one of her breast roughly. Mephsito's smirk widened from heading a delicious frightened cry escape from her lips.

"Your reality is that no one else can have you other than myself, Luciela. You're mine."

The girl's body turned lump under him, feeling as if she'd break and fade to dust. His words stabbed through her heart, sweet words that sounded poisonous even though i was her name that came from those lips. Struggling to not look away from the demon, feeling a bottling desire start to raise in her body. Kira's breathing heightened as she panted from his rough touches. She's never seen him so enraged, not like this. But it was fine, she wanted to forget, she wanted him to make her forget but not like this. More tears fell down unstoppably from the look in his forest green eyes. She saw the pure anger from her words, knowing he was no longer going to treat her gently. The little she got from him, that vanished.

Kira's hands weakly grabbed into the clothing of his shoulders , "…it's fine…" her voice was small and quiet, to his surprise she wasn't pushing him away after his cruel proposal. Their eyes never leaving each other's as he watched the clear water forming to cloud her vision.

"B-be cruel!", her voice rose as her hands pulled on him slightly, "Be mean! L-lock me away! Break me! … I can take… if it's you… just you". Kira sounded as if those words alone would break her, but little did she know the girl broke Mephisto's last will to truly hold back.

"How lovely~", he said in sadistic delight, releasing the hand from her hair.

Kira felt little relief as she watched his lips say those three little words that made her nervous, "eins, zwei, drei". Hearing a snap of a finger, she didn't even have time to voice her dismay.

Closing her eyes instantly, she no longer felt the weight and iron tightness of Mephisto's body. Instead, her back rested against something soft and feather like. Though she felt a cold breeze against her skin, it sent shivers all over her. The curiousness of what this demon might have done got to her, she hesitantly uncovered her eyes to see him hovering over her.

Mephisto licked his lips, thinking this was one of the best idea's he's had in a few days. He was always more than glad to be who he was, with a simple snap of three words he stripped Kira of all her clothing and got them both to the bed. Completely exposing her lush coloured skin to him, his thoughts and smirk only growing with devilish lust.

The girl gasped at the realization of his actions, she turned her head to look away from him. Kira's colour turned feverish under his intense gaze. "D-don't! Stop staring at me!", she attempts to hidden herself with her arms, her legs arched slightly. This was thrilling him even more, his lower regions were being harshly teased. Kira's curves and fullness of her body was enticing to Mephisto, more than it was those 15 years ago. Her body seemed to become mature and defined as a woman.

He chuckled in amusement at himself, this was a punishment. He would have plenty of other times to explore this new body of hers, for now he'll just have his torturous way. Kira did give him an open invitation so it would be rude to ignore it. Besides, he still remembers how the girl likes it.

Seeing Kira was busy with covering herself and rendered her awareness by having her eyes closed. The demon shrugged the yukata off, placing it neatly on the side of the bed and away from where the action would take place. A second later, a hand roughly spread one of her legs apart as the other snaked itself under the girls hips as he positioned his swollen member in front of her exposed slit to fiercely ram into Kira.

The girls eyes snapped open in shock. "Ah! N-no!", she let out a pained screech, feeling something hard and heated widening her insides, instant alarm rose in her body. A stabbing pain shoot through her, but that didn't stop Mephisto from continuing. Not allowing Kira to get use to his size, the demon's hooked arm held under her tightly as he thrusts into her relentlessly.

Kira's arms released her to aim at the demon on top of her, pushing him weakly, "Ngh! Meph-to! St-ahh- hurts!" She cried out in uncomfortable pain, her nails crawling against his bear chest. The tears pleading with her but Mephisto wasn't giving it.

The demon chuckles evilishly, amused at her."Now~ if I did that it's not a punishment~", a larger hand of his grabbed both of her smaller ones to pin them over her head. Forcing the surrender of the girl's body, unable to struggle against him or even touch him for that matter. His movements only become even more painful to her than it was before. Mercilessly pounded in to the girl with no remorse, her insides tightened around his shaft each time.

"Ah! Nahhhmmm! I… I canha!" Kira couldn't even form proper words let alone whine about her arms before the demon thrusts back into her with more power. She felt herself releasing an unexpecting orgasm, not surprising since she hasn't had sex in years. Sending her body into waves of agony, even her tears didn't have a stop button anymore.

Mephisto smirked wickedly at her as she panted hard, expecting him to stop, "So fast Kira~ and we only just started~". The devilish implication made her eyes widen. Mephisto didn't stop, the rough ravishing was making her moan in screams, panting between each dry gasp. She couldn't even try to hold back her voice, each time his hard actions just made her louder.

"M-M-eph-h-stahh! Slahh do-dow-n!"

Mephisto watched with satisfaction as the girl under him begged. She harshly sucked in air after each of her breathless screams from his unforgiving thrusting. It encouraged his own beastly body to do its worst seeing her body reluctantly move to his own. Tightening and tensing when he pulled out, then trembling and flinching when diving back in. The way her body jolted when he rocked hard with his own. What better punishment could there be? Well he could think of some but this was different.

The room filled with creaking of the bed, her endless screaming and the naughty sounds of their bodies coming together. To Kira, it felt like this was lasting forever. Her body never left without pain coursing through her. Her poor womenhood was already aching, she pleaded and begged for him to stop or slow down. So much that her throat was becoming sore, feeling hoarse. Mephisto felt her walls close around him tighter again and not too much later did Kira whimper as her body trembled from reaching yet another climax.

Even after that, the demon never gave her a break, when she started to get used to him, he just increased his fierce movements more. If she wasn't part demon, he probably would have done serious damage to her. Mephisto even purposely refrained from having a hand on her to not give her any form of pleasure. Not allowing himself to roam the rest of her alluring body. Which to Kira was driving her insane, to her, this just meant business to him. The business of drilling a permanent mark on her, one she'd never forget or forgive.

The girl looked up to him, seeing through her blurry vision he hadn't even broke a sweat. Yet here she was, screaming, moaning and crying under him. She knew he was enjoying this by that devilishly entertained look on his face. The demon noticed her body was softening, her body's violent trembling was dimming down. He saw the girl's eyes seeming to be drifting in and out of consciousness. Kira started to feel faint, each time she blinked it seemed her lids got heavier. "M-me..phis….to…..". The girl closed her eyes, his figure blurred in her vision. Her head fell gently to the side, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

Mephisto on the other hand wasn't too surprised that her body un-tensed as she fainted under him. He actually more than expected it but he felt his punishment time was really short lived. Letting out a half disappointed sigh "Now look at what I did~ the poor girl fainted~" a grin widened his lips. His hand unbounded her arms, letting them rest against the pillow under her.

'_They have a way to find what you want, what you desire and manipulate you with it'_

* * *

**and there you have it, i feel sorry for my kira :(**

**the next chapter posting soon!**

**Song quote: starstruck by 3OH3!**

**please review!**


	8. Paradise Lost

**I apologize if this chapter gets confusing, there's a system of narration following a flashback. The beginning of each flash back is titled as a "Phase". Hope Everyone enjoys this one!**

* * *

**Chapter: 8 Paradise Lost**

_"I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, In the world so wrong._

_Say good bye, as we dance with the devil tonight."_

- Breaking Benjamin

* * *

She is a human. She is a Demon. To them, she is a demon before a human therefore she is a demon. But she was born a human? She doesn't understand humans anymore, they're just like those monsters.

Luciela Grace Kisuana lived in North America, Canada, Ontario. She lived with her parents and little brother, had a big loving family and was the eldest of the children. She went to school, made friends and fell in love. However, she was born a pure Gemini woman. Cursed with innocence and impure, forever having a doppelganger.

Luciela wasn't normal or at least the society type of 'normal'. She went to school, but was shy and meek. She made friends but soon would lose them all. She would be loved but never love. She grew too fast, the woman in her matured quickly. She soon realized by the time she finished high school that she wasn't capable to love, but to create illusions of it. She knew to be witty and smart. She knew to lie and to speak the truth. She knew whatever she wanted could be hers. She knew how to linger, want you want her more. She knew what you wanted to hear. She knew your desires and weaknesses. She knew one day her end would near.

Curiosity. This is what her end was. The wanted to know the outcome of her actions, pushed boundaries even if it meant to be hurt and pain in the end. She didn't know, how wicked and cruel she could be. Gemini women, can be both your greatest ally and your worst enemy. This is her story of what she was made into.

* * *

**Phase one**

The girl hide under her blue and black sheets, the lights of her room on but that still didn't bring her comfort. The noises of the fan and television didn't drown out the ones of taunting and fear.

This isn't real! This isn't real! This isn't real! It'll go away! Go away, go away! Someone… anyone… make it stop.

_Anyone will do for you?~ _

She gasped, her eyes shoot open but the shaking didn't stop. Her hand over her ears, the tears started as she sunk more into the sheets of her bed.

"S-stop it!", She whispered, her innocent scared voice only thrilled the other.

_Are you scared?~ I'm sorry if they are bothering you~_

"Liar! you sent them here!"

_Only to… keep you company my Dear~ are you not pleased?~_

"No! th-they're scary… make them go away!"

_But how do you know?~ you can't see them_

"I…I just… they taunt me okay! You know I can sense them so stop it!", her voice was getting desperate.

_How about I just leave Shadow and Blen here with you?_

"NO!.. no… just… at least let me sleep…". She heard the voice sigh.

_Very well, good night Luciela. _

* * *

Every night for months was like this. Scared for the sun to set and for _them_ to come out, it was her fear. She thought sometimes she was going insane, hearing those voices yet not seeing anything. Hearing only the ruthless taunts of the creatures that go bump on the night. Even though she lived with her parents who were a step away, when this started, she couldn't even think of moving. She feared that the second her foot touched the carpet, a hand would drag her down, down to wherever it came from. No, it was worse when the nightmares came. When he sent the guards to watch her. Even though she could not see, her sense of feel was strong. Her intuition was heightened, she knew by the emotion of fear if they were around.

But the girl still didn't see the danger, since she would have blocks of protection placed on her. Yet that didn't stop them. they would come back, when she was in her darkest moments. Using her emotions to encourage her to call upon them once more. Soon, she did it once too many over time. Month after month, years after years. This would come and go, when it would be too much for her. Luciela asked for aid from a group of people known as exorcist. The first time is happened, opened her eyes to a world she was innocent to. She finally realized that her actions endangered not only herself but ones she loved around her. She was attracting more attention than wanted, and the reality bit her hard.

* * *

**Phase two**

"I-I didn't mean to! I didn't even know what it was!", her voice thundered at the three men clothed in long black coats.

"We know Luciela, that's just how demons work. It's a good thing you came to us, very brave actually", The first man kneeled in front of her, a gentle hand rested on her knee in a form to comfort her. He was light skinned with black shaggy hair, always gentle with her.

"Brave and strong, I've never heard a woman last this long without one of those witches aiming for them". The second one said harshly, he stood against the wall, arms crossed. She knew him to be quite rough and raw in his personality.

"Witches?", she asked in wonder. Her body shivered, remembering the nightmare she had.

The man kneeling in front of her nodded, "What Blake is referring to are the three female demons that seduce men and endanger children, your brother is lucky to have such a strong sister".

A third one nodded, Connor "For a female to target you AND your brother… meant you were a threat." He said in a half bubbly tone, he was blond and shorter than the rest of the group. He would always cheer Luciela up.

She sniffed, "But… I can't even see them, and if I hear them I think I'm going crazy. And all i do is dream them". Her body began to tremble under the man's palm.

"Luciela", the kneeling man began, "Innocence can be a gift and a curse. By you not having the gift of sight you not only protect yourself but encourage demons to desire you more. However, the gift of sense is rear and quite powerful."

The girl's arms hugged around her, a sickly fear took over her body. "This… it's only the starting isn't it?", she looked at them all widen eyes with tears. "He'll come back… he'll try again a-and bring Shadow and Blen… and Lilith too… she'll try to take my brother again… it'll never stop. It'll just get worse. This is already the third time. I can't… I can't tak-"

She stopped her sentence with a gasp, feeling a pair of arms tighten around her. "J-John?!".

"It'll be alright", she felt his breath against her ear, her chest tightened, "I won't allow them to hurt someone I love, Luciela". His hold tightened around her.

* * *

Then was the year of her senior level in high school, her and John didn't become an official couple. Things got better for Luciela, she got into the post secondary school she wanted. however, several of her relationships and friendships took a toll on her. Of course the exorcists and John were there for her, keeping the girl from slipping back.

Two years later, Luciela finally accepted John's offer and they became a couple in the beginning of the year. However, by the end of the year things changed. Luciela, knew who she was. She was cunning and sweet. More than happy for the exorcist to accept this side of her, she was in bliss. All she wanted was to feel normal, that everything would be fine again. Though, Luciela always felt she had darkness in her that she couldn't explain. It was quite funny though, that she still remained a virgin.

Around December, was the first time the exorcist John and Luciela attempted to have sex. Or, more like birthday sex for him. Before she could be penetrated, a swarm of low level demons attacked the church. It was quickly realized who it was and why. When Luciela and John came to the main doors where everyone else was, it wasn't long before she was consumed by blue flames.

* * *

**Phase Three**

A devilishly menacing laugh erupted from a possessed Luciela, "You really think I'd just hand you what's mine exorcists?~". Taunted the possessor. They all grimance at the display. The bubbly girl who would brighten their days, and would do the same for her was no longer the same. consumed by blue flames, her eyes weren't a warm brown but a bright piercing yellow ones. Luciela's usually neat nails lengthened in sharp tips, ears became pointed. The smirk across her lips looked foreign as it stretched into a widen toothy grin, showing off sharpened teeth.

Blake groaned, "Like we give a shit what a Devil like you thinks". he growled, both hands pointing strongly with fully loaded hang machine guns

"What do you want with her Lucifer?", John asked, Stern in his expression.

The possessor chuckled, "Oh~ You don't _know_ about Me and my _dear_ Luciela?~ She's a very _special_ woman don't you think?~".

"Don't play your games with us!", Connor spoke up, his boyish features turning red of rage.

The demon smirked wickedly in the girl's body. "She's a unique half breed, She's a princess, _my_ princess~ My Luciela~".

* * *

Now, here she was. Pathetic. How could she allow to give herself to the son of the same demon who took everything away from her? Life, family, a future, it was all taken from her in one day. Yet, she found a way to love but it was all wrong. Though, her new found origin made her realize the true nature inside her. That all those words she believed was hurtful that people told her, were more compliments than insults. To her surprise, Shiro told her only he knew of her true past. He didn't tell Mephisto about it, she hoped he didn't know. All she allowed him to know was that she somehow obtained a certain characteristic from his father. Flames. The rest was darkened out.

Until she met the Sirens who the girl now calls sisters. They fight the same battle. Lost the same treasures. Live the same Life. Teach the same lessons. That was what she needed. For someone to understand her pains and suffering. She craved to tell anyone her story, so it didn't feel as one big nightmare. And when she told them, in return, Luciela was brought under their wing. Teaching her and lecturing her. Training her to embrace her demonic side, that it was fine if she kept her human self two. They taught her a new power that made her stronger. Giving her the one thing she wished for: To protect the ones she loved.

At one point while staying with the Sirens, she went back home to explain to her family.

* * *

**Phase Four**

"Lu-Luciela baby... We love you. We're your parents". The soft voice of her mother as she held her only encouraged more tears.

The girl sniffed as her arms around her life giver. "Mom i'm sorry. I just... I wanted to protect you and dad and Levin"

The woman combed through her daughters' hair lovingly. "It's alright baby love, we know. I'm so sorry this happened".

Luciela shook her head gently, "No mom it's mine, I didn't listen and now look at what i've done". her voice full of sobbing.

Her mother's arms came loose to release her from the embrace to bring her hands in front of her daughter. fingers cupping the girls' baby features as the woman's thumbs whipped away the clear water.

"Listen Luci, You're Dad and I understand. Levin will understand but hunny, Don't worry about us Alright?", Her tone gentle as she was crying as well.

the girl nodded as she listened to the words of her mother.

"What you need to do is listen to those Sirens. They will help you get through this better than I can. They understand you're new life and world. All I ask is you email or write me every now and then alright?".

Luciela over lapped her mother's hands with her own. "I will, and about what I asked...", her browns eyes pleading.

The woman nodded reluctantly, "Only the family will know, Everyone else will believe you're ...died. And as for you're brother, we'll tell him when he gets older".

"Thanks mom", she smiled weakly.

The woman sniffed, "Luciela, Baby love, I... I hope you've made the right decision this time with that new _deal_ of yours".

* * *

**Present Day**

She's done some pretty reckless things. She's jumped off a 50 story building, resulting in her staying in bed for a few days. Car accidents were many. One or two plane jumps. Lots of jumping from bridges into water. Hit by a truck. Clipped by a train. Stabbed at a few times. Had a few weapons struck through her body. Been trapped in a building burning with fire. Was also blown up a few times, in a boat and a few on land. Barely escaped from a caving tunnel. Having her share of bullets.

All those things, can't have prepared Kira for the brutal and immensely cruel punishment that the demon could have possibly inflict on her.

The fact that she was half demon was probably the only thing that saved her from actually dying from having sex. It was that bad. Who knew that was even possible? She didn't know but apparently Mephisto made it possible. Luckily for Kira, her body was taking pity on her and itself by healing her half way. By the time she came to, the pain wasn't that bad.

"How fortunate it's the weekend~ for you that is", Mephisto said smugly under his bright tone as he sat on his bed.

The girl groaned, "Shut the fuck up! I don't wanna fucking to hear it god damnit!", she growled with her head face down on the pillow, looking the opposite direction from the demon sitting beside her.

Kira somehow managed to turn her naked body to allow her to sleep on her stomach, laying the other way was too painful. The sore throbbing feeling wouldn't leave her, but she could tell her body was slowly healing.

He hummed in pure amusement, "My~ so grumpy Kira~"

An eye twitched on the girl, she was so beyond pissed off. "Do you NOT know the meaning of shut the fuck up?!", she shouted at him voice filled with annoyance. Kira had snapped enough to turn her head to him, arms propping her upper body against the bed.

Mephisto looked down to the girl with that grin of his that spelt trouble. "You know, I could have done much worse. In fact, I could have kept going if I wanted to~ Do consider that before snapping at me my _Dear_~".

Kira didn't seem to want to take on his warnings as well, fair play isn't it? She scowled at him, "Excuse me?" she tone became more of rage than annoyance as she slowly sat up body facing him in all its naked glory, but the girl didn't seem to care at the moment.

"How about _considering_ the fact you nearing fucking up the ONLY god damn vagina I HAVE!"

"You're part demon, that vagina of yours can take quite a force. From what I can tell~"

"Now THIS is uncalled for!"

"Karma's a Bitch~", he said mockingly at her words from three days ago.

Her jaw dropped open, "You're such a heartless demon!"

"It's that obvious?", he blinked at the irony of the statement.

She groaned, "oh suck my dick"

She threw her hands up to dismiss what she was trying to vent on, the girl turning her body to the opposite direction to leave. Only to feel a firm hand holding her back by the arm but she just tugged herself away.

"Just snap back on my clothes, didn't you say we have to meet those kids and Shura", Kira commanded as she sat at the edge of the bed, her bear back facing the demon.

With a sigh, he said the three words before snapping his fingers. He didn't see the arguing with Kira once she was done with it, the stubbornness in her always had its way of winning.

Kira looked to see her naked body was now covered by a blue long sleeved shirt that's hem stopped by her thighs and a neck line that revealed her shoulders. A pair of black tights covered her legs and she saw that he placed back her black army boots as well. Some relief relaxed her body but it didn't take away her anger. With a heavy sigh, she gingerly rose of the bed. Sharp pain in her lower regions made a wince escape her lips.

Mephisto watched the girl in entertainment, this was the best result of any punishment. It was much more fun by her not giving in so easily, it just made him want to do more. Seeing that Kira at least managed to stand and walk a few steps without falling, he stood up with dramatic in his mist.

"Let's be on our way then~ My Dear Kira~"

She gasped under her breath, hesitating to take a step to the demon. To his surprise, when he looked to his side the girl had wrapped her arms around his right arm. Kira bit her bottom lip feeling his stare on her.

"Can't you think of something better to call me?", her grip tightened on him.

Mephisto chuckled at the girl's actions grin as they started to walk in sync, "My my what a troublesome woman you are~".

Kira blinked at his words, that was the first time he's referred to her as a woman and not a child. "You and your damn sweet talking", she said with annoyance of herself letting his words get to her. She was supposed to be mad at him, her female area was almost healed luckily for them both.

"I don't have a clue of what you are talking about~", he smirked, acting as if he was clueless to the fact he knew the words to calm her down, anger her, make her feel loved, and all of the above.

She pouts slightly, "You're a bad liar". She couldn't shake off a weird feeling, even though she disliked him bitterly for how he took his jealousy on her one bothering statement kept popping in her head.

_'If he knew, what would he do?... nothing but smirk and watch the show'_

* * *

**I know her story is so chopped up but I just wanted to get the main scenes out there**

**Song Quote: Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin**

**Please Review! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	9. Their Love is Like Woa!

**Heyy everyone! Sorry this chapter too forever but here it is! it's kinda longer than the other chapters loll might be getting a little later with future chapter updates. Exams are in two weeks . anyways~ enjoy the next chapter! i worked hard ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Their Love is Like Woa**

_"I might drive myself insane, if those lips aren't speaking my name._

_'Cause I've got some intuition or maybe i'm superstitious but i think you're a pretty sweet pill that i'm swallowing down._

_To counter this addiction, you got me on a mission._

_so tell me darling can I get a break somehow._

_How could I say no?"_

- The Ready Set

* * *

"Mephisto, why do I have to go to the cram school class again?", the soft almost angelic voice pulled him out of his daze as he was staring out the window. He felt a slight tug on his arm that the girl had recaptured once they got into the pink limo, her head rested gently against his arms.

The demon smiled, "why, to obverse of course but also to push those little brothers of mine~".

Kira hummed, "sounds fun". Her eyes were closed as she was trying to finish up with her healing in her lower regions. Most of the pain had faded but there was a slight sting here and there.

Mephisto quickly noticed the girl's change in tune, though she wasn't too hard for him to figure out. He knew she would get mad at him for his cruel actions, but really she was the one that gave him to go ahead. So isn't it both their faults? Not that it mattered to him, since she was acting how he wanted her to.

"Are you feeling any better my Dear?~", he asked almost sincerely which surprised her that the demon could show some compassion on his actions.

Her eyes opened slightly as she lightly rubbed her head into the fabric of his clothing, "Much better". He caught the hint of tinted pink across her cheeks, making the smile thin into a wicked smirk.

The demon rose his right hand to snap thee finger. "Drei, zwei, eins~". After hearing a snapping sound and being blinded by the familiar pink smoke, Kira looked to her side at Mephisto to see he had altered his usual image. He now looked more casual with a less flashy version of his white dress attire that he would wear apart from his director/clown clothing. Mephisto turned to see her blinking at him in pure wonder, seeing the curl on top his head disappeared and his ears weren't long and pointed. Though when he smiled she noticed the demon still had his normal sharp teeth. To Kira, he for once in his ridiculously long life had he ever looked somewhat normal. And not a bad normal either.

"Like something you see?~", his expression was mischievous as he leaned down an inch closer to the daze girl.

Kira gasped lightly as her eyes tried not to averted looking away from his, "W-why are you dressed like that?".

He tilted his head slightly, seeing that she hadn't realized where he had actually brought her. "Why it's more appropriate clothing for the mall is it not?", the devilish smirk revealing those sharp white teeth of his.

The girl automatically scowled at the demon and his words. "Mall?", she slowly pulled away from him to sneak a glance at the window his body had been blocking from her vision. Kira's eyes widened when she saw that the pink limo had stopped at the entrance of the biggest mall.

"What? Aren't we supposed to be at the cram school thingy?", her voice filled with concern and confusion as the red eyes looked to the other's green one's for answers.

His right hand reached for the door, popping it ajar. "Indeed but~ With the mood earlier I believe you should have a day of retail therapy". His voice returned to all his carefree glory as the door swung open, he slide out of the limo as well as the girl's untightened grasp. Mephisto turned on his heel to hold out a hand, signalling Kira to take it and follow him. "Shall we my Dear?~".

The girl bit her bottom lip as she slowly climbed out of the vehicle after him, her coloured hand gently resting on top of his bigger ones to help steady herself out of the limo. She tried her best to hide the feverish expression on her face with her black locks. Turning her head to the side only to see that people passing by were staring and gossiping. Kira's sickly feelings began to arise, tempting her to slide her hand from his but he saw it already. Mephisto's free hand swiftly placed itself under the girl's chin, his thumb landed below her lips to director her attention away from the whispers and onto him.

"Or would you rather I continue what was unfinished from last night hm?~", he said toxically in a low whisper, lips spread into a toothy smirk for only Kira's eyes to see.

She felt a shiver run down her body from his antics, the heat on her cheeks seemed to be increasing whenever she was around this demon. A spark of rage allowed her to release herself from his trapping stare, her eyebrows wrinkled in an expression of remaining anger at Mephisto. She smoothly slapped his gloved hand away from her chin with her own free hand.

"oops, my hand slipped", the girl said with no emotion but venomous sarcasm in her tone.

The demon snickered as he retracted both of his hands from her, "But of course it did". His smirk remained across his lips, un-phased. Kira didn't notice a single trance of annoyance from the demon, only amusement at her actions. She would normally feel guilty, but not this time, he asked for it.

Thinking Mephisto would just hop back into the comfort of his pink limo and go back to the mansion because of her actions, Kira's arms were about to hug herself. However to her surprise, the demon offered her his arm to take. She blinked at looked up to him in question to see his expression all cheerful.

"I'll buy you whatever you want", he said to her with actual sincerity.

With a small sigh, Kira softly wrapped her own arms around Mephisto's offered one.

"Take responsibility for your actions I see", she commented

He shrugged, "Perhaps".

They walked into the mall, finally. At first it was quiet, that being Kira was battling against her guilt and anger so she remained silent for a while. In the demon's defence, he did somewhat feel bad. Though he doesn't regret what and how he did punish her, he did feel the obligation to treat the girl. On top of that, his feelings of possession and jealousy still lingered in his system. The fact of Angel taking the girl out before he could, when she first came back, it was bothering him massively. He even allowed his cruel nature to be released and took out his frustration on her. So he thought that taking her on a normal day out, Kira would have enjoy more than the cram school.

He was right, well when she started to look around at the different stores did her spirits light up. Even though she had lived with the Sirens, she didn't get the chance to go out to a public mall and actually shop. Those women would attract too much attention to allow any of them to get a signal thing done. Kira remembered the last time she was in a legit mall happened to be back in her human days. The mall was almost like a prime area for most people and she lived close to a few of them. Though, this wasn't a normal day at the mall, she was with Mephisto. Least to say when Kira's anger subsided, nervousness had replaced it. She didn't know what to do or what to say, she was literally freaking out mentally.

What to do? Where to go? Wait she couldn't possibly let him buy her anything and everything! That was completely against what she believed in. what about her independence as a woman? Kira had high pride in that respect. Although… he did offer… and he was being a jerk… maybe running a little –shit load- of his money wouldn't be so bad, would it? Well… she's not too much of the shallow type, Kira is actually very good with handling her own greed. That wasn't what bothered her. It kicked in. this setting, the feeling, the stares, the change in appearance, her appearance, his attire, the offering to allow her anything she desired. It was a Date. Now, she was officially in panic mode.

Mephisto, without Kira realizing it was enjoying watching her different faces as she was in her deep thinking. It was very amusing to see the girl go from angry to nervous to appalled to mischievous to normal to freak out.

The demon chuckled to himself, he looked around to scan the stores around him. He figured if Kira adventured into one of them it might distract her nervousness. While the girl was still in a deep thought, he led them in front of a store which looked like somewhere she would shop.

"Kira~ Why don't we start here?~", he called her sweetly, instantly catching her attention. The girl looked at him in question, wondering what he wanted. Though, when she glanced around the store to see it was a punk rock. Her absolute favourite type of store. Instantly, Kira's face went to a whole new level of excitement.

"Wow there's so much pretty things!", she said with a bright smile, eyes practically sparkling.

"Feel free to get whatever your heart desires~", he said in a dramatic tone, his free hand gesturing to go off and rampage through the store.

The girl hesitated instantly, her grip tightened on his arm. "Really?", she asked cutely in sincere measures.

He nodded. The demon didn't even get to say a single word or even take another breath before Kira released his arm and bolted around the store. A child in a candy store, that's how she was acting. Wandering around every single corner of the space with a bubbly expression as she picked up anything she thought was cute. Of course Kira was holding herself back somewhat but she savoured times like this where she could be spoiled.

Mephisto crossed his arms in a fit of achievement with a satisfied smirk planted on his face. Believe it or not but this was the first time the demon had ever seen Kira behave in such a spoilt way. Sure they've gone out to places in the past before she had left but it wasn't anything special. This was the first time he has officially taken her out to a purely public place and even paid for anything she might want. He doesn't even give much money to those two younger brothers of his. Not to mention this was the first time they've been alone out of the mansion and academy, it was new to both of them.

Kira had paused her giggling when a retail saleswoman came up to her with a gentle smile, "would you like to try those on Miss?". The woman's voice matched her sweet expression.

The girl blinked as she hummed in wonder and looked at the amount of clothes she had hanging on her arm. "ah…I don't… know?". She said in wonder if she should or not, placing a finger on her lips.

"Go ahead Kira", Mephisto's voice blurted a decision for her, "There's no rush". He stated with a smile.

With that, Kira nodded at the woman though she was still hesitant. "Alright then".

"Right this way Miss", The two followed the woman to the fitting area, giving Kira a change room of her own. A decant sized room that used a black curtain as a doorway. The woman left them but not without telling Kira to call her if she had any concerns. Kira turned to the demon who had taken a seat on a purple coach that was place directly in front of her changing room.

"Why are you here?", she asked, implying that he could have been doing something else.

"Isn't it obvious?~ To see these clothes you've picked", Mephisto said bluntly.

Kira's blushing came back as she hung each piece of clothing on the given hooks. "And why would I do that?".

"I am the one buying them~ don't I deserve to get a preview~?", the demon's voice picked up with wickedness as he smirked at her. His leg crossed over on top of the other, arms folded in front of his chest as if waiting for the show to begin. Mephisto's expression sent shivers down her body, she knew he couldn't argue with his reasons. Besides, it was just a simple thing. Harmless.

She caved in with a sigh. "Fine but no peeking!", Kira ordered.

The demon snickered, "Wouldn't dream of it~". He rang before the girl pulled the black curtain to block the view into the room. Only the sounds of shifting he could hear from the outside.

Kira swiftly stripped off her current pieces of clothing and began to mumble to herself as she rummaged through her picking to figure out what she wanted to try on first. There was a total of 10 items in her room. Three pairs of different pants, two skirts, three shirts and two sweaters. Kira quickly picked out the ones she really liked and slipped them on, she was already feeling the positive effects of shopping. It was making her feeling a lot better than she did in the morning.

When he heard the rattling of the curtains being pulled aside, Mephisto's eyes rested on the newly clothes figure in front of him. Black skirt with a v shaped hem that had faded from black to a red at the red of the, the waistband had three buttons down the middle along with two zippers on either side. It was connected to a black corset, thick straps with sliver hooks going straight down the middle of her torso. The tightness of the corset accented her busty chest as it should, her arms and shoulders were now exposed but he saw the girl wore black accessory gloves on both hands. Though her still wore the same army boots, her legs were showing skin as well. Not the typical type of wear for Kira, who choose to bearing reveal any of her lush coloured skin.

The girl blushed lightly, seeing how Mephisto was looking her down from head to toe. It was bringing her back to the nervousness.

"Lovely~", he finally said with a smirk, "It suits you wonderfully my Dear~".

She bit her lip, "I'll try on the others", frantically she pulled back the curtains to cover her dangerously red face, leaving Mephisto to blink at the black fabric questioning her actions.

The girl shook her head trying to mentally calm herself down. It wasn't working. She didn't know what to do. This whole situation seemed highly embarrassing to her! She's never done this, try on clothing for anyone but the Sirens or her own mother! Well, no that's a white lie. She's done it with others ones or twice. Even bought a hot costume for Halloween for one of her ex's a long time ago when she was in high school. No. This was different on so many levels. It's Mephisto, not a normal situation. Besides what would people think! Isn't this what couples do? The whole thing wear the boyfriend gets whatever the girlfriend wants? Wow…b-boyfriend?!

Now Kira's brain was completely done. She gulped as she took off the clothes to put on the others. Shaking her head again, she pulled back into her composed self. Kira didn't know how long she could last but she did pretty well. At least until she had tried on everything for the demon. By the end of it she was panting mentally as she changed back into the clothes Mephisto snapped on her this morning. With a sigh, she walked out of the changing room, clothes in hand.

"Satisfied?~", he asked as he stood up from the purple fabric coach.

Kira nodded sheepishly with a childish smile as they went to the main counter together. Placing the clothes on the table, she glanced to her side to see Mephisto was pulling out his wallet. Now here came the guilt. She always disliked allowing other people to use their money on her. The girl found her eyes wandering up the demon's body, looking at him now she thought he just looked more like an older pretty boy and less like a heartless demon. She realized how his height made her feel so small, the blushing came back. Kira shifted her attention back to the counter, even as a human she considered herself tall for a girl that was 5'7. She never thought in a million years that someone would make her feel so short in her life but for some reason it didn't leave a bad feeling.

Once the cashier had finished totaling up everything Kira wanted and placed it in two big bags, the amount was said for Mephisto to hand the woman a few bills. Kira caught sight of the numbers and thought it wasn't so bad, she could live with herself at least while doing some damage to him. mission accomplished!

As Kira quick grab from both of the shopping bag handles, she heard the sales woman comment. "Your boyfriend is so nice Miss~ So lucky". The woman said with a bubbly voice.

The two both paused, but Kira was the one freaking out the most.

"H-h-he? Me? Ah….". Her cheeks lit into a feverish red tint at the words. This was the exact same thing she was freaking out about minutes ago! What should she say? Reaction? Run? Holy shit.

"Indeed I am~ I'm very fortunate to have quite a lovely woman~", The demon said in delight as a gloved hand swiftly took on of the bags from Kira's hand while walking away.

Now his words didn't help either. Kira just gripped onto the plastic in her hands as she stared at him in disbelief of what just happened. Mephisto turned his body slight and let out a chuckle to see her embarrassed expression.

He reached out an empty hand to her, "Well~ are you coming?", Asked the demon mischievously.

Kira could hear the two women behind her giggling. She bit her bottom lip as she shyly approached Mephisto to coil her own free hand around his arm. With that they walked out into the hall.

She glanced at him with a displeased pout, "Why did you say that?". Her voice sounded cute.

"Why shouldn't I?", he stated with a smile in satisfaction.

Kira hummed as she tried to think of a good response, "Because… they might have gotten the wrong idea.". She said with slight wonder in her tone.

Mephisto looked to the girl with his lips curled into that devilish smirk she knew spelt wickedness. "Perhaps that was my intentions~".

The girl's breath was caught in her throat, her eyes widened at the demon. "You shouldn't say things like that Mephisto", she bit her lips as she looked away from him. He could feel her hand tug on the fabric of his arm as she clinched onto it adorably.

The demon paused their unison stepping, making Kira glance up in wonder to see a blur of purple cloud her vision. The warmth of familiar lips crashed against hers, her eyes widened in shock of Mephisto's public display of affection. He pulled himself away slightly from his face, his eyes glint with amusement from her innocent reaction. Or she was expecting him to do something more. When she didn't say anything, he grinned showing his sharp white teeth as he pulled away. He shut her up.

"Let's get something to eat~", he stated, breaking the silence between them, she only gave a very small nodded. Leaving the girl dazed with a light tint of pink on her face. With her body frozen in shock, the demon led them toward an area where he figured they could get something to eat. When they got to the food court area, he glanced around in search for a specific stand. Yes, he had a plan to snap the girl from her shock. What was it? Ice cream, everyone's best friend. Well, Kira's at least.

The demon hurried through the crown to stop at the counter for the frozen treat, not paying too much attention to the stares they were getting. He glanced to see Kira was still in her shaken deep thought, and so went ahead and bought her what he recalled to be her favourite flavour. This way she wouldn't complain about him spending money on her later. Of course getting something for himself in the process. Holding his own in one hand, he placed the other cupped ice cream in front of her face.

"Kira my dear~ Wakie wakie now~ ", his voice called to her sweetly.

The girl hummed in question and blinked. He watched as the clouded vision in her eyes was blinked away and slowly her face lit brightly upon seeing a mint green coloured thing in a cup in front of her. Kira smiled childishly as she happily took the cup from him, "Ice cream!".

Mephisto felt quite pleased with his quick thinking as he watched her giggle while taking her first scoop of the sweet ice into her mouth. The girl looked to him, tilting her head.

"How did you know mint ice cream was my favourite?". Her voice sounded as sweet as the ice in his mouth.

He turned on his heels as they both started to walk back to where all the shopping stores were. Both of them enjoyed the treat in their hands while they walked side by side.

"Because we went out for it one time". He said as he downed another scoop of the ice cream.

Kira blinked at him, "You remember that?", she questioned him.

The demon nodded, "of course I did~". His tone sounded nonchalant. He caught the blush on her face as she listened to his words. She didn't expect him to do or say half what the things he had today. The whole situation caught her off guard. Kira bit onto the plastic spoon, thinking to take another scoop of the ice cream only to see that in her dismay she had finished it.

"I… um garbage.. I'll be back", she quickly blurted before allowing him to say another word the girl bolted to the nearest garbage bin.

With a sigh, Kira let the empty paper cup drop into the black abyss. The girl turned slowly to walk back to where the demon was awaiting for her return. As her eyes glanced upward, she saw that through a glass window where a figure caught her attention. Her body neared the window as her eyes widened, she felt a shot of pain in her chest. Behind the glass stood a beautiful figure of a glass angel, it's wings seemed soft and fragile, body was clean, a small halo. Instantly Kira was reminded about Angel and the kiss. She had forgotten about the whole thing like she wanted to, Mephisto made that for sure.

The demon didn't give her much of a chance but for her mind to unconsciously push Angel out of her head. Only for him to be replaced by images of Mephisto. She had only been thinking about the demon for the past few hours because of what happened. Kira shivered, not wanting to remember the pain and despair she had felt hours ago. Her fingers found themselves to her lips, recalling the gentleness of Angel's. Then her body remembered the actual sweet kiss that Mephisto gave her minutes. If Kira didn't know better she wouldn't be able to tell the gentleness apart. She sighed as her hand dropped from her lips, thinking it was about time she went back to Mephisto.

When a sudden hands float over and around her, she blinked in confusion to what was happening. She took a slight step back only to feel her back bump against a firm wall. The girl's eyes were caught by a shining simmer of gold, feeling not only a sudden weight fall around her neck but a chill of something cold and metal like against it. She glanced down to see a beautiful rose pendant resting on her collar bone, the shape and line of the rose's pedals were done with blue jewels.

"It looks quite Lovely on you Kira~", he commented as his hands removed themselves from the back of her neck after her finished hooking it onto her neck. Placing them comfortably on her waist, bringing the bodies flush together as she was mesmerized by the necklace.

"It's really pretty", she said through a soft whisper, not paying attention to his hands. The girl's fingers rose to touch the stones, she loved how deep blue the jewel was. How it shined brightly against the lights it hit. Even more, she loved how it wasn't a Red jeweled rose, but a blue one instead. She always loved Blue roses.

"Wonderful that you think so because it's yours". He whispered sweetly in her ear, making her tingle slightly.

She pouted slightly, not fully getting his actions. Her fingers continued to play with the pendant of her necklace.

"But why would you give me something like this?", her voice was frail. Kira turned her head to the side in disbelief to see Mephisto was standing right behind her with a wicked smile.

"Why, it's your welcome back present my dear~".

Kira felt her breath pause in his throat, her fingers stopped fiddling with the blue pendant. The girl's body turned itself to fully face the demon, she realized where his hands were as she moved under his hold. To his surprise, Mephisto felt arms surround his neck as she tugged him a downward toward her. His height was working against her at the moment as she stretch onto her tippy toes for her lips to gentle place a peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Mephisto". She whispered angelically.

When she pulled back, her arms remained where they were. For a brief second, he didn't know what to make of her actions either. Here he was being mean, manipulative and cruel to her, binding the girl selfishly to him in the worse ways. Yet, she was more than willing to accept it? Or, did she already know her situation?

Whatever the case, he had no other choice than to tighten his hold around her body. In return she tightened her arms around his neck, allowing her smaller figure to be buried into his bigger one. Their eyes seemed to swallow each other in an endless stare. This time, he didn't feel her body shaking and trembling at all, though the expression of despair and hurt was clearly mixed with that of happiness. A hand snaked up her back to quite gently slither through her locks, a gloved hand sweetly taking hold of her head. Tilting her head back slightly as his leaded down, she closed her eyes feeling the sensation of his lips against hers. This time, it wasn't rough and hard, but gentle. A sweet lingering kiss that was hardly to never shared between the two. Neither caring about the whispers, giggles or stares.

Reluctantly, Mephisto was the one who broke the lengthened kiss. Kira's eyes flittered open as her body relaxed, her arms no longer able to hold her up against him. She slowly lowered herself as did his hand from her hair. Though neither of them actually released the other from their hold until Kira's arm unlocked from around him. Softly they slid down from his shoulders, down his arms, a hand followed the curve over her body to grab the hand resting on her lower back.

A soft smile spread across her lips as her hand took his from her body and taking it captive. "Come on". Kira ordered sweetly, she began to walk with her hand leading him behind her.

Mephisto rose a brow at her as he absentmindedly followed. "Where to this time?".

"You said I can get whatever I want right? So I want to get you something too", she said brightly as her eyes looked around for the perfect place to start. So, she didn't notice the pricelessly surprised look on the demon's face. This was the last thing he expected from her. For it had been a while that she had done something to trip up him, it amused him as she always did.

Giving into the girl, he allowed her to lead them into a store. A place that sold very colourful and up beat clothing. She figured it was completely Mephsito's style with the whole colour stuff. Before he knew it, she had picked up enough clothing for a outfit and gave it to him.

"You're turn~ So go try them on", she said half mockingly about earlier as she smiled.

"Yes Yes~", The demon willfully took the clothes and with a shrug they made their way to the changing area. This time, the rooms were boxed off with blank wooden walls and doors, and inside was a full length mirror in each one.

Kira stopped at the door of Mephisto's changing room, "Call me when you're done~", she said with a smile. However, this demon had other plans with her.

The girl gasped in surprise when she felt something grab her and pull her hard into the room. She hit against the demon's chest as she heard the click of the lock. Kira glanced up at the devilish demon with a pout, "Why'd you do that for?", her voice turned babyish in a whine.

He gave her a highly mischievous toothy smirk, "Cause~ you're going to help me change~", his voice screaming of dangerously perverted intentions.

Her face lit with a feverish tone of red at his words. "No! We can't do that! Especially not here! We might get in trouble!", she looked away in dismay.

Mephisto whispered into her ear, "Then don't be so loud~". She shivered with a whining whimper.

"But you're too tall for me to help", she said trying to get herself out of the situation. It didn't work.

"That's not a problem~", he said before releasing his hold on her body to sit on a white wooden bench where he had thrown the clothes Kira had picked up. "Better?", he asked mockingly to her weak attempt of an excuse. His hand rose to capture her hand, pulling her towards him.

Kira looked at him in disbelief of what he was getting at. The girl bit her lip, mentally pleading the demon to not doing something like this in a store changing room especially. Mephisto wasn't about to give up any time soon. Kira hummed whining as she climbed onto the bench, placing her free hand on his shoulder for support. She shifted her body over his lap, legs on either side of him in a straddling position.

Mephisto chuckled in amused at her reluctance. Releasing her hand to place in on her hip as she hesitantly lowered herself on his lap. looking at him with an embarrassed expression and blushing face.

He licked his dried lips, "Aren't you going to start?~". He taunted her wickedly.

"Hm… I still don't think this is a good idea", she felt the sickie feeling again, making her heart beat quicken. Kira raised her hands to the collar of his shirt, starting there. Now she began to shake a little.

"I think it's a brilliant idea~". He smirked at the girl as she worked, his hands begin to wander slightly.

The girl groaned under her breath as her fingers carefully undid each button on the demon's shirt. "I'm never shopping with you again". She grumbled with a pout.

Mephisto sighed, acting as if her words stabbed through him. "Oh you've wounded me~". His wicked gloved hands force the girl's body closer to him, "Now I need healing~". He said playfully before licking Kira's cheek, she closed an eye as she giggled.

"What kind of healing?" She whispers with a hint of seduction in her tone, trying not to be too loud with her voice. Looking at him with a playfully smile as her hands tug on his collar subjectively.

The demon moved from her cheek going to her ear, she could feel the heat of his breath against her flesh. "Sexual healing~".

Kira giggled again, "Ew no, do that yourself". Her voice still playful but had a serious tone in it. She shifted her head away from the heat of his lips, rejecting his offer bluntly.

The demon pulled himself back to look at her with a raised brow, "Ew?!", now he was seriously wounded.

She nodded sheepishly, "yup~ ew~".

His jaw dropped, "Why ew?!". He asked in dismay. That's one big blow to his massive ego.

Kira found this to be the time for her to slip out of his held, giggling she placed her hands on her knees to look at him eye to eye. She smirked wickedly, "How else am I supposed to get you to stop?". She giggled at his surprised expression and quickly grabbed the clothes she picked for him, "When you're done fixing yourself up, come pay for your new clothes~". She said tauntingly as she bundled the clothing in one hand while using her other to unlock and open the door for her to make a clean getaway.

Alone, Mephisto felt a fit of confusion and feelings of rejection, along with slight offence from her comments. Kira had never done that to him. Play him like this, reject him so bluntly and then manipulate him with his own words.

He let out a sigh, shrugged his fingers began to fix back his shirt to its original form. An amused smile spread across his face, her actions just enticed him more. He stood up when he was finished and headed out of the changing room to only stop in his tracks.

The demon found that Kira seemed to be having a striking conversation with the salesman. He tilts his head in wonder when he noticed the girl had a very familiar wallet in her hand as she continued to flirt with the man. Mephisto's hand slipped into his pocket to realize the wallet the girl was holding was his. The demon chuckled to himself, he didn't even feel her hand in his pocket. A highly amused smirk curled his lips as he made his way to the girl.

Finishing her conversation, Kira grabbed the plastic bag. This would made three in her hand as she held the demon's wallet in her other hand. Her bubbly attention turned to the smirking demon approaching her. A devilish smirk of her own curled her lips as she giggled waving around his wallet in her hand.

"Lose something~?", she asked tauntingly as she handed him the wallet.

He snickered, "My my, quick little girl aren't you". Taking back his wallet along with two of the three bags she held in her hand, leaving Kira to carry the recently bought clothes.

The girl giggled as she turned to walk in tune with him out of the store, he placed a hand around her shoulder almost absentmindedly.

"You're the one that got too distracted" her voice sounded cute.

"And a fine distraction it was~" he indirectly commented on their earlier situation.

Kira hummed as she looked to the demon, "Got any other plans in store for me today? ~".

Mephisto gave the girl a nonchalant expression. "It's your call, is there something else you'd like to do?".

She shook her head, "Not really, I'm pretty satisfied. Then~ back to the mansion?".

"It seems so".

The girl smiled brightly as her free hand hugged around the torso of the demon, "Mephisto", she called sweetly.

He hummed in response, "Yes Kira?".

"Thank you… for you know, taking me out". Kira thanked him softly as they made their way out of the mall and back to the pink limo.

Mephisto snickers, "you're very welcome my dear~". He said as he opened the vehicle's door for them.

The girl released her hold around his torso as she slipped out of his arm to turn around, with a small jump she sat on the seat of the pink limo.

Her legs dangled out of the door as she placed down the plastic bag on the limo floor. Mephisto came in front of her, a hand sliding the two bags he had been carrying to where she put hers. Kira turned her attention back to the demon in front of her. She felt his hands slither around her waist as he inched closer to her with that wicked expression of his.

Kira slid her arms onto the demon's shoulders, interlocking her fingers behind him. "Why are you being so nice today?", she asks with a gentle voice, tilting her head.

"Don't you know my dear Kira? You bring out my sensitive side", his voice had a soft ring to it, even with that devilish toothy smirk of his.

His smirk widened when a feverish blush appeared across her face. Before she even had a chance to say a word, Mephisto swiftly lifted her in his arm as he climbed into the limo. Only fits of giggling was heard as the door behind them closed.

_'This love struck feelings can't stop their desires'_

* * *

**A playful chapter this was. loll. hoped it was good ^^**

Thinking of doing a random p.o.v side story by using a song as the basis. so if anyone has a song hit me up ^^

**Song Quote: Love like woa by The Ready Set**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! **

**Please Review!^^**


	10. Tragic Ending For a Harsh Beginning

**HELLO~! Finally I have a new chapter! exams are done! yay. Sorry for the lateness, I had exams and then my grandfather was being hospitalized for a few days due to his cancer and is slowly on the road to recovery. As a result, this chapter is slightly dedicated to him and my experience. **

**I highly recommend listening to the song 'Broken wing' by thousand foot krutch while reading the chapter, but if you can't or don't wish too, at least give the song a listen to if you don't know it.**

** I also think i found Kira and Mephisto's song! Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. but ill probably change my mind. loll**

**always~ enough of me talking. sorry for the veryyyyyy longggg delay and without further adue, Chapter 10~ enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Tragic Ending For a Harsh Beginning**_

_"It burns for a moment but then it numbs you, _

_Takes you and leaves you just caught in the grey._

_You tell me,_

_In your deepest pain,_

_In your weakest hour,_

_In you darkest night,_

_You are lovely. "_

- Icon for Hire

* * *

There are two kinds of people in this world. Ones like will abuse and ones who want to be abused. If you can control, you win the game. However, it comes at a very, very, very, high price. Your Sanity.

_"You're destructive"_

_"Cunning and manipulative should be your middle name"_

_"you're psychotic"_

_"recklessness is your creation"_

_"I pity the people who cross paths with you"_

_"I loved you, but you ruined that"_

_"Bitch"_

_"bestie!"_

_"Liar!"_

_"Whore"_

_"home wrecker"_

_"My little angel"_

_"Devil's child"_

_"innocent my ass"_

_"Aw, you're like a cute innocent baby~"_

_"you're cruel and don't deserve friends"_

_"You're the best ever!_"

...

These are only a fraction of words people I knew have said to me. I played it cool, nodded my head and took it like a man. Took those words that stabbed through my being, and when I was alone in my room as I fell asleep the tears were released. This was yearly thing, I swear once a year I'd lose yet another friend. They'd spill their heart out as crudely as I just listened. Then the next day, game over. What ever happened to 'there are two sides to a story' crap? Guess it died in a hole or something. You see, people tended to place me in this pretty little bubble called 'idealization'. Meaning, they had this pretty picture of me in all my glory and if by God I showed a face opposite to that fake beauty. Well, you get the idea.

My name is Luciela Kisamto. It translates into light blue something, I think it's ironic, I was nothing like that. I believe I should have become an actress rather than an artist, fooling people was natural to me. It was easy using my different faces to match my surroundings. One second I can be the innocent child that was naive to the bad. The next, a devilish mastermind that manipulated her pieces accordingly as I wanted. Shy and quiet to loud and playful.

Sure when I lost friends I hurt, but you see things so mundane as that couldn't drown me. you see, friends were replaceable, family wasn't. My will power and headstrong spirit was my drive. Nothing could stop me as I rose and rose with my own strength, of course will using my resources around me. You can call me a true player of the game. My exterior was sweet and light, while my interior was dark and full of cruelty. I didn't blame karma for my misfortunes, but myself.

However, my world crashed when my grandfather died. You see, I was extremely close with my family. They were the light in my shadows who kept my afloat. It had been six months or so that I had lived in Japan so far, staying in that mansion with Mephisto wasn't a holiday either. If it wasn't for the clocks in the place, i wouldn't be able to tell when the days came and lift. Back then, I was shy and loaded with defenses always keeping my guard up and never allowing myself to be led. however, Mephisto managed to render my stubbornness at certain moments.

* * *

_"Save Your Own 'Cause, I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this. _

_Death is mine I know. Don't let go, Don't let go"_

- Icon For Hire

* * *

"My Dear Luciela~ you shouldn't provoke a demon like that~", His breath against my neck created a shiver down my spine. I felt my aniexty raise, making me feel sick as his hand snaked its way down my back. Stopping at the waistband of my pants.

"It's all in your head Mephisto", my voice rose in detestment. I tried to push his body that was flush against mine away, but it didn't work. He rendered me trapped and defenceless in his hold. My hands desparately tugged, pulled and nudge the demon's body but nothing seemed to be working. There were so many stories i've heard about demons, I could cross 'strong as fuck' off the list.

I heard that devilish chuckle rumble from his chest, "Come now Luciela, I know you better than that~". His taunting words did the trick in angering me.

My head in hast snapped up to meet his stare, "fuck you, you don't know shit about me!". Voice expressing my rage, i hated when people believed they 'know' me so well. It made me sick and want to rebel more.

That trade mark mischievous smirk curled his lips, signaling to me what a mistake me and my mouth made. His eyes seemed to have captivated mine, I couldn't find the strength to look away for some reason. I gasp slightly when a soft gloved hand placed itself under my chin. For some other reason, my hands clenched onto the fabric of his clothes in the function beneath his shoulders.

"You create these happy illusions for people, showing them what they want to see and believe. And if they happen to pop that pretty little bubble, you unleash not just the cruel reality but a chaotic destruction. Plus you don't know how to control that ability quite yet. Amusing is what I think of that. ".

His words shocked me. "But... how did you figure that out? and so quickly?", my widened eyes hinted my disbelief.

"You underestimate me Luciela~ What should I do with that naive mind of yours?~", the wickedness melted from his lips as his body lend against mine. I watched as those forest green eyes came closer and closer until a warm sensation hit me. My eyes instantly flinched shut, hands shaking under him. Though this was certainly not my first kiss, it was with a real live demon. A rush of strange feelings floated up, a pit of sickness, followed by an urge of wanted more which was met with fear.

I felt that devilish smirk of his remove itself from my lips, slowly. Eyes were revealed gingerly as my lids opened to see the demon lick his bottom lip. A felt my cheeks heat up from the realization of what just happened.

He kissed me.

This time in particular he did more than just simply disable me, he was breaking me. Tearing me apart slowly. Lingering around me so that it seemed fun for him. It had only been six months since I was brought to Japan and to True Cross. Within those months, I went from living in the dorms to living with this demon in his manison. To shy and alarmed girl to a loud month and unpredictable girl flirted with destruction.

Mephisto and I were harshly pulled from our 'touching' moment by the thundering ring of my cell phone. With a blink, my hand reached to my front pocket of the pants I wore. The demon hadn't made any sign of releasing me just yet but I ignored that.

Bringing the device between our bodies, we both looked at the screen. "Your mother?", he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I tilted my head, "That's weird...". I exchanged a quick look at Mephisto before my thumb slid upward on the screen to answer the call.

"Hi Mo-" I didn't have time to finish my greeting.

"Luciela! your grandfather! he's in the hospital and doesn't have much time! can you come?! quickly!", the woman's voice shouted in alarm to me. Even though my heart crashed, I could feel Mephisto's hold on me loosen as I saw him give me a nod to go.

"Yes mom! I'll be there as fast as I can!", my desparation leaked through as I communitcated to my mother of the information I needed to get to where my family was.

When I finished the call, my mind raced. I didn't even know how I would get there. Me, here in the heart of Japan wouldn't make it in time to say my last good bye to my dying grandfather at the other side of the world. Luckily, that demon was still there. He snapped me out of my panic state, placing a golden key in front of me.

"This key will allow you to travel anywhere, use it". He stated clearly and sternly as he saw the puzzled look on my face.

Without hesitation, I took the item. "Thank you, Mephisto".

He waved a finger as he smirked at me, "Just promise you'll come back~", his playful tone returned.

My breath was caught in my throat for a second, "...I... Promise", I said before storming off, not wanting to hear him give me back some smart ass remark while my grandfather dies slowly.

As I traveled, I was actually surprised Mephisto allowed me to come home. He even gave me the Infinity key. Cunning demon. I remember the day ever so clearly, it was so chaotic and rushed. I remember even the room, how it was filled with machines and tubes. I cried instantly when I saw my elder linked to all those artificial instruments. I killed me inside. His toned brown skin like mine had its life sucked out of it by the illness and attack of his cancer.

I remember more, down to the stark white bed sheets that covered his limp body, arms laid respectively over the edges at his sides. The room filled with just the machines, beeping, numbers, us and my sobbing. The nurses not too long ago stripped him from the machines and needles, it was his time, and we all knew it. I was prepared for this since we found out about his cancer, it didn't have a cure. his demise was set, along with my own. I didn't know that yet.

_Luciela, don't…cry…,_Told the faint voice but she couldn't hear him, she could only feel the words. Luciela felt her name faded breathlessly from his lips after a harsh wheeze. She could tell he was going, leaving them forever. It was killing her.

"b-but", the girl couldn't help herself, the tears wouldn't seize to her commands. She cried at his bedside, her blurred vision zoned in on the weak smile he gave her. A shaky hand softly landed on her head, he felt so tired and weak.

"G-Grandpa… you can't… you haven't... seen me married yet! So y-you can't go!", she pleaded to him with watery eyes and all. Her still warm brown eyes widen to see a sparkle of water at the corner of his tired ones. Luciela's head dropped to choke back her cries, breathing hitched. She itched to strip off the face mask, the purple medical gloves and the gown to even for a second allow them to have skin contact. Her hands trembled as they held onto his.

_Don't be…silly…I'll be watching you_, his voice was calm as usual, smooth in it's tone if she could ever hear it again. He was a Leo.

"But what about Nana?!", she began to speak like a child, even though she was only 20.

His faint smile remained even with the tubes in his throat as he watched his eldest granddaughter sob for his wife, it gave him comfort, _She has…all of you… worry about yourself and…don't refuse money...you silly girl…_

Luciela's voice paused with a sobbing choke, she always disliked it when her grandparents gave her money whenever they saw her. Now she knows the significance to their actions. Their battle against the clock.

"I…I promise I won't…. but I"

_"Luciela"_, she was cut off gently, finally able to hear him through their telepathy The girl's head shot up with teary eyes at her grandfather. He didn't have much time left with his granddaughter, his angelic devilish first grand.

_"The brothers will come…you're grand…mother knows what to do… but listen",_

He paused for the girl, she whipped away the clear water to allow him her full attention.

"I'll listening grandpa". Her tone hinted slight sniffles but she was turning serious upon hearing of the 'brothers'. He felt proud of the girl, seeing her eyes so strong it reminded him of his lovely wife. She was a double edge sword just as his granddaughter before him.

"_It seems they have… plans for you…. I want you to run_". Luciela bit her lip at his words, her chin quivered.

Her eyes widened, "run?", but she just came from True Cross after getting a tragic phone call from her mother.

He nodded with his eyes, "_Yes…I…I of your abilities from you're mother…._", he coughed. "_You must go back to that director, I believe he will provide you with protection until you are ready…_".

All the fibers in Luciela's body tingled, the mischievous image of Mephisto snaked itself into her head. Her hands hugged around her, remembering just a few hours ago they just shared a kiss. She kept silent for him to continue.

"_stay with him but not for long. You'll know when it's time… then you must go to Europe. there's a band of woman… they'll help you, train you, guide and protect you from the brothers…but Luciela I'll tell you your future…_".

Their eyes meet, locked on each other. She felt a surge of anxiety making her sick. "_…Demon and human….good and bad… killer and messiah. That is what you'll become honey but whatever you do follow what YOU believe is right… remember what I taught you…Luciela….you are such a brilliant artist….I now see your first paintings was about the battle…you were facing…alone….Lucie…la…._".

Luciela began to panic as she watched him fight to keep his eye lids from blinding him. "Grandpa! No! Don't! I … I love you!". Alarm rose in her voice as she stood up, his hand that laid on top her head slide off. Limp as it hung off the side of the bed, his smile started to fade.

"_Lo…ve…y…o…_".

The tears came back as a soft words faded into the loud beep rang in the room, the static buzzer with a flat line sliced through her heart. "NO!". She screamed, before the door swung open.

It was all blur after that, i drifted into a state of numbness. I don't remember much nor did i want to. My family somehow got me to go back to Japan with the key, I was stuck with instant grief and sorrow. Since i was presumed 'dead', I wasn't allowed to attend the funeral. Surprisingly enough, that demon had a natural talent on using my most vulnerable moments to make my human emotions sink deeper and deeper with mistaken affection. Whether it was his intentions or not, I ended up feeling an emotion I feared the most. This was the only thing that kept me staying with him for a couple of years. Now all I have from it is this haunting love.

* * *

**Present Time**

Kira stood at her usual post when it came to night fall, on the edge of the roof. With her arms crossed losing, she watched the academy and city's landscape that stretched in front of her. The wind picked up, blowing her bangs to cover her left eye, it was summer so her enjoyed being outside like this.

A small smile curled her lips, features soften as a image of her aged grandfather flashed in her mind. She wondered what would he say about her now, would be approve of her actions? Of the open relationship? Her head tilted upwards to the night sky, a single tear slid down her right cheek. Kira knew what he would say, he would smile and comfort her. He never yelled at her, not even once that she can recall unlike her infamous cousins.

Kira sniffed, a hand reached up to her face to erase the tear when she heard the ringing of her cell phone. Taking a deep breath before her finger pressed the 'answer' button on the screen.

"Hello?", her voice was soft and angelic

"Hi My Cutie~ It's me~", sang a voice of the other end of the line. "Are you crying Hunny?~", the voice taunted her.

"N-no! i'm not just... what do you want?", Kira tried to quickly change the subject.

The voice chuckled deviously, "You're beloved sisters are coming to visit you~ Valeria shall text you the details later~".

This made the girl hum, snapping out of her sadness as she blinked curiously. "Hm? visit... you guys are coming to True Cross?". she asked in question.

"Mhmm~", the voice sounded highly lush and alluring. "In a week or so~ Good Night my Cutie~"

The phone beeped in dial tone as the voice disconnected the call, leaving a dumbstruck Kira to stare wide eyed at her phone. Them? coming to her? to her as in here at True Cross? Where would they stay? Will she have to get them? Wait... what about Mephisto? well... it's not as if she wants to be around him at the moment. It was prefect actually, she has her excuse to not be around him for a while.

She sighed when the thought of the demon came back to rampage in her mind. Kira glanced down for her eyes to rest on the pretty blue jewel pendant that the same demon had given to her just the other day. She felt her chest tighten from recalling their mini date at the mall. The girl couldn't help but question Mephisto and he's antics. She knew what the necklace meant, it just didn't sit right with her. Or perhaps ... she just didn't want to get her hopes up ones again. That fear constantly brainwashed Kira into believing she was mistaking his actions for loving affection. Love. She locked at away years ago, even before they met.

Kira shook her head, not allowing the demon to run wild in her thoughts. A second later, she facepalmed with a groan with a final thought as she jumped down from the ledge to make her way home. Realizing the fact of the matter and she'll have to inform Mephisto about it as well.

_'here comes triple trouble...rule of three?'_

Kira hummed a little melody aloud as she made her way back to the overly massive mansion which she knew Mephisto was currently at. So the girl took her sweet time as she walked the seemingly endless halls of the academy with a big smile across her face. She was happy for once to hear the Sirens were coming to see her, it definitely changed her mood completely. Maybe this was what she needed? Yes, a very good distraction and reason to spend time away from that demon, even though it was now almost three weeks since he had violated her.

When she thought about it, her chest stung harshly. Of course this wasn't the first time he had his way with her so violently but she didn't expect it to happen so soon. Ever since, Kira has been keeping her distance from Mephisto. Sure they would act normal but she completely avoids his body contact. It was confusing, first he ravishes her and then the next day takes her out? So yes, it was really bothering her more than normal. However, the girl still wore than blue jeweled rose around her neck.

Kira sighed when the stones sparkled, could she really blame him thought? Well no shit, but that's his nature. A demon who only knows distruction and chaos wouldn't truly understand gentleness, could he? She knew Mephisto craved like any other demon to indulge in his own desires, but he'd only do it with slightly more class. Her eyes sadden because deep inside, even after all her pride, she would forgive him. Would he do the same for her? Kira knew the limits of their so called relationship, that he'd only go so far for her. Those 15 years, not a simple word from Mephisto, not one.

_Pausing from her depressing thoughts, she giggled. She came back to this place, to his side as Kira and not Luciela for a reason. That reason being to proclaim herself as a demon more than a human. It was her one option to be strong enough to stay and live how it was now. Not just that, the demon is bounded to protect her. Kira understands the fact he's the only one who is able to give her a good life and high protection. Their relationship works out for her more than some other random demon. Even if Kira doesn't say it, she fully accepts the emotions and feelings in her heart. _

_'this undeniable haunting love'_

* * *

**Instance and dramatic. but harsh realities. **

**Song quote 1: The grey by Icon for Hire**

**Song quote 2: Off with her head by Icon for Hire**

**i'm done school now for a few months, so hopefully future chapters will become more active again. however, the situation of my family may increase. If this story does go inactive, i will surely announce that.**

**For now, everything is fine :)**

**until the next chapter :) **


	11. The Reason Is You

**Hello ALL! sorry for the extremely lateeee update . I needed serious inspiration and i found it! **

**As for the grandfather, everything is okay, hanging in there. Thank you for everyone who kept me and my family in their thoughts and thank you to everyone who's followed/favourited my story! i reallyyyy appreciate it!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Reason Is You**

_"I've forgiven you all your sins,_

_Stop pushing, __Why you're pushing away?_

_I can't stop how I'm feeling, It's like I need you_

_And if you let me, I can fix you"_

- Vita Chambers

* * *

A low tired sigh was released from her lips with the comfortable satisfaction as she finally rested on her bed. Kira's to attempt avoid Mephisto was NOT easy work. Maybe he does it on purpose? he'll just pop up whenever she believed she was safe. This whole thing was starting to get... tiring?

Face down against the blue sheets, the cool fabric felt nice against her skin. Not a soul had landed on the bed, allowing it to be rendered without warmth. this was like heaven to her. However, the days' events flashed through her mind for a brief moment, a slight second that has able to completely flip her into feel an opposite emotion. Depression.

Kira realized how cold the sheets felt, how big the bed was, how quiet the room was and how alone she felt. Usually she wasn't alone in Mephisto's mansion, she would be with him. Even though she doesn't want to admit it, the thought of being alone for more than a few hours scared her deeply. 15 years ago, the two were nearly inseparable. Perhaps that was why their relationship developed so quickly within 6 months.

Her red orbs shifted across the blue sheets to land on her cell phone. The girl's breath hitched when seeing the baby blue phone. Mephisto got her that colour, she wanted red.

* * *

_'It's so we'll be matching~' his voice rang with delight._

_She rose an eyebrow at him, 'matching how? Yours is pink and this is baby blue?'. The years of being an artist really glowed in her._

_The demon smirked at her, 'Oh my Dear Luciela~ Pink and baby blue are a perfect match for each other', he said with a wink. _

* * *

The memory of that time only increased with aches in her torso, near her heart. When she blinked, her vision turned blurry with tears as she cried silently. Allowing herself to release the torturing feelings she had been bottling for the past few weeks. Kira disliked when her and Mephisto fought like this, or when they fought in general. At times they were so good.

If the demon was in his director chair, she was in school classes. When she had the cram classes, he would stick with him in his dog form. At the mansion, they were mostly in his room. The demon would be either watching anime or playing a game, while the girl would either watch with him, play or sleep. Half of the time, they would talk.

As Kira continued to remember, she realized each time Mephisto was gone at night she would sleep in his room. Only when he was present did she sleep in her own bed. She was always a child scared of the dark, as long as she sensed him near sleep would be easy. Mephisto too noticed her habit but encouraged it to manifest itself.

The girl's fingers clinched onto the bed sheets, her chest started to ache with the acknowledgement of her loneliness of not being around him. It was confusing to her, why didn't she experience this while truly away from Mephisto? Or maybe was it because he was close but felt so far?

Kira bite her bottom lip, with a heavy sigh she reached for her cell phone. Shaky fingers grabbed the phone and turned it on. With a sniff from her nose, she slowly went to through her messages. When the demons' last text to her came up on the screen her chest tightened with hesitation. Kira started to feel a dangerous sickly feeling as her fingers began to type, forming words.

_To: Creepy brainless stupid demon loser_

_From: Kira_

_…..hi…._

She waited for what felt like hours when it was only a few seconds. The girls' eyes never left the screen of her phone, wanting to just hear the ring of the message alarm to go off, to see the incoming text pop up above the old ones. When that happened, Kira felt as if she'd throw up her insides she was so nervous before reading.

_To: Pain in the butt Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_I take it you're no longer upset?_

She hummed at the text before typing as they began to message back and forth.

_To: Creepy brainless stupid demon loser_

_From: Kira_

_Yea…_

_To: Pain in the Butt Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Lovely~_

The girl's other hand slid under her own body to gently grab the jeweled rose pendant the demon she was currently texting gave her.

_To: Creepy brainless stupid demon_

_From: Kira_

_Um…Mephisto_

_To: Pain in the Butt Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Yes Kira?_

_To: Creepy Brainless stupid Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_…Where…where are you?_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_In my office, my Dear_

_To: Creepy brainless Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_Really? But… it's so late…_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_It can't be helped, I am the academy's director_

_To: Creepy Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_That's true… but aren't you tired?_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Not at all~ I don't need sleep very much remember~?_

_To: Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_Oh right, I forgot_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Why are you so curious my dear?_

_To: Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_I…um… no reason?_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_My my~ what bad lies Kira! I know you better than that~_

_To: Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_Hm…. I wanted to keep you… company?.._

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Oh will you now? so nice of you~ _

_To: Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_So… I guess that's a yes?_

_To: Kira_

_From: Mephisto_

_Indeed it is my Dear Kira~_

_To: Mephisto_

_From: Kira_

_Okie. I'll be there just now_

_To Kira:_

_From: Mephisto_

_Lovely~ I'll be awaiting your arrival Kira~ _

Since it was so late and way past academy hours, Mephisto was of course dressed in one of his many pink yukatas. This one had different shades of pink shaped butterflies as the pattern. It was harmonized with bits of faint green printed leaves to soften the harsh pink on the eyes. The cloth like rob hugged loosely around his body with a wide V neck from the folding of the front. Only a thick hot pink piece of fabric was tied around his waist, keeping the whole thing from dangling off his body.

He watched the screen on his pink cell phone with a bewildered smirk as he placed the device to the side. Mephisto didn't see this coming from Kira but he sure wasn't about to complain. Of course he was actually delighted to have the company at 1 in the morning, especially if it was that lovely woman. Mephisto was at first going to give her another week before making his move but she caught him off guard with those sulking texts of hers.

Truth be told, Mephisto too was having a hard time holding himself back as well. He quickly figured out the situation wasn't going to be solved by him showering her spoiled, showing her kindness or giving her presents. No, it's not an easy fix. However, he was nice enough to allow the girl her space but the demon couldn't pass up opportunities to play tricks on her. Oh yes, this was a daily thing. Freak the poor girl out of her skin, it was definitely a sight to see.

With a sly smirk across his lips, the demon picked up his pen to begin his never ending paperwork. He is after all the director of such a successful and luxurious academy, so things such as this are a must. Mephisto can't remember a time before he met Kira did the mountain of paperwork start to leave a bad taste in his mouth. She always seemed to have a certain pull on him, a pull that would allow his mind t drift away. It was strange but gave Mephisto amusement.

A silent crack makes the trickster's attention turn from his papers. His forest eyes land on a figure dressed in a black silk dress shirt that stopped half way down the thighs. A toothy grin widens his smirk when seeing Kira shyly presses against the wooden door, a click signally it was closed. The demon snickered to himself at her meek expression as she looked down to her side. The way she just wore the black shirt so loosely, he did always like it on her. It's been 15 years since he last saw it on her, his shirt. Kira looked so fail and small in his clothes, he enjoyed the view. Plus, he knew she was never one shy to show off her legs.

Kira bite her bottom lip, she felt Mephisto's eyes roaming her body. With a small sigh, she managed to peel herself from the wooden door and make her way toward the demon sitting at the deck. "Paperwork?", she asks in that cute babyish voice of hers.

"Yes but I have a feeling i won't get much done", Mephisto states with dramatics as his twirls his pen.

This makes the girl tilt her head in curiousness at his words as she walked along the side of the deck getting closer to the demon, "Why do you say that?". She said innocently, her finger tips ran on the wooden deck as she stood a few steps from Mephisto's chair.

"Because", he reaches out his right hand to Kira, "you're a lovely distraction my Dear". The demon says with a softened tone.

Kira, wide eyed darts from Mephisto's lessened wicked expression to his ungloved hand. She let out a small giggle, "is that your best excuse?". Kira commented as she softly placed her smaller hand in his bigger one. Kira felt a slight sensation when his fingers closed around her, it had been a while.

"Oh it's not excuse but a fact". Mephisto said as he gently led the girl onto his lap. Kira sat comfortably on the demon, resting her head carefully against the junction between his shoulder and chest. Her legs dung off his as she was seated sideways on him, allowing him to be able to continue his work as she kept him company.

Curattled in the demon's arms, she exhaled her nervous feelings. "speaking of distractions, the Sirens are coming here", she stated while fiddling with the pink silk V neck lining of Mephisto's yukata.

The demon's ears twitched, "is that so?". He said with a nonchalant tone while his hand continued the paperwork. "And when will they be here?".

Kira hums uncertainly, "In about a week? I'm not too sure but one of them will call or something. They're probably just coming to check up on their Tokyo club".

"That's most likely the case", He mentally recalled how the Sirens own an international branch of clubs. Mostly in developed countries were their clubs in and they would travel all around the world to each club. Making sure everything was fine, probably how Kira got her wish to see the world.

The girl glanced up slightly to see a faint smirk on Mephisto's lips, she always wondered where he got all the energy. Was it a demon thing maybe? There were times when she too could last a day or two without sleep but to be like him and hardly ever sleep. Maybe that's why he developed that habit of causing so much chaos. Immortality is lonely and boring, entertainment is a must. Kira got a taste of that while she was away from the academy. Never aging, gaining more and more power each passing day. It was similar to getting addicted to a drug, it keeps you wanting.

She turned her eyes away from him. "I'm still mad at you, so you know", the girl stated with a 'matter of fact' tone.

This made the smirk on Mephisto's lips widen, he saw this coming. "I figured as much". Continuing on with his work.

Kira huffed childishly with a small pout, she wasn't about to say it.

Mephisto played as if he heard nothing, expression wicked.

She looked up at him. He keeps his eyes locked on the papers.

She puffs up her cheeks. He keeps his eyes locked on the papers.

She sticks her tongue at him. He decides to look at her. She pauses with wide eyes, shocked that he turned to her.

Mephisto chokes back a chuckle but finals.

"Shut up!~", Kira whines for him to not laugh at her.

When she saw he wasn't about to seize with the laughing, she reverts to a pout and teary eyes "M-meanie!". Kira sniffs with dramatics, but she was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to say it. Why won't he? It's not hard, just two little words that would mean the world to her.

The demon slowed his laughter down when see landed on a pair of sad red orbs. What actually got to him was the amount of disappointment and dismay her eyes were telling him. Perhaps saying those two little words wouldn't be that bad? It would definitely be a win on his part. Not to mention it will stop their fighting. The pen in his hand paused, he turned to the girl sitting on his lap. He could tell if this wasn't done, she'd probably go back crying.

"Luciela", he said with a soft tone. She blinked in wonder. "I'm sorry".

Kira could say anything, instead just watched the demon. The girl knew he was serious, he used her real name and not her alias. She was in complete shock, did he really just say it? Mephisto, him, the same one in front of her, actually apologized? She was truly taken aback, about t say something to instead close her mouth. Kira couldn't find the right thing to say back. The girl slid her right hand up to the side of Mephisto's face, resting on his cheek.

The demon watched Kira with amusement as she inched herself to plant a sweet kiss on his unoccupied cheek. Her lips felt soft and warm as they always did. However, to his surprise the girl also pressed her lips to his own. Mephisto smirked under the sweet tender thank you. For the both of them, it had been such a roller coaster since Kira came back. To have such nice alone time was wonderful.

The girl pulled away slowly to allow their eyes to stare into the endless depths of reds and greens. Her hand drifted down to his shoulder.

"Mephisto...", she asked in a very fail voice, eyes almost pleading to the demon.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's bothering you?". The trickster could tell he was correct when Kira's eyes widen.

Her fingers began to tremble against his shoulder, "What... what would you do if I wasn't half demon? or a demon at all?". Kira asked softly and slowly as her eyes desperately scan his face for an answer.

This was a question she always wanted to ask Mephisto but feared his answer. She did want to know why her? Would he treat her like this if she were just human? They wouldn't have even met if she wasn't a demon. What would have happened to her if they never met? If not for the complications of their lives, they would be like this now. Actually, she'd be on the other side of the world instead of sitting in his arms. Did he feel the same way as her? Or throw her away like another one of his ponds? Was she permanent or replaceable? Was she being used and toyed with? True Kira believes in him but for them to work, Mephisto needs to return the favour.

For a moment, Kira got a small answer when seeing the look of shock on his face. That was the last thing he expected her to say and of all times now? Indeed he was taken aback by her.

"My Dear, that's quite a question...", his voice was calm and clear. However, he already had an answer. The demon had one a long time ago, the very night Kira ran away actually. If Mephisto truly wanted his way, Kira would be facing a similar future as Rin and Yukio's mother. He could have stopped her but didn't. Allowing her to grow on her own as a demon and a woman. He could have thrown her away or have his way. He didn't have to apologize just now but did. Yes, he had a purpose for his motives. So did she. Due to this, they both understood those words could not be spoken. Instead they must clarify with actions and questions.

Kira's anxiety started to raise, "Then why didn't you stop me 15 years ago?!". her voice increased it's volume.

Mephisto could see the raging need of having answers in her eyes, they burned with crimson. "Because Luciela", he began with that carefree voice of his, Kira stayed silent to allow the demon to speak.

"You wouldn't have been able to grow and gain power within the boundaries of this academy. Traveling with the Sirens ensured that you'd unearth that potential of yours as a demon, since there's only so much I can do for you in that respect."

Kira felt her heart racing, "So... you did that for my well being?". she asked carefully.

Mephisto gave her a generous nod as a response, "Of course~! and a few other reasons".

The girl blinked at the last part, "Other reasons? like what?".

He smirked wickedly as a hand captured her chin, "The same reason why allow you in my home, took your virginity, ravished you countless times, let you go 15 years ago, created that deal with you and still haven't broken it".

by the time he had gotten to the end, Kira had turned bright red from one or two of the comments. She bite her lip, whining in a low hum at his motives.

Kira broke their eye contact and glanced away. "Okay! I-I get it", the blushing didn't seem to be toning down.

Mephisto chuckled as he released the girls' chin, "My my~ your such high maintenance at times".

She instantly puffed up her cheeks at the comment, "So are you and your jealous streaks!".

"Not as bad as your needy ones~", he snapped back with a comment of his own.

"You're one to talk! I know you stalk me around the academy just so you can freak the life out of me!", she got him with that one.

"It's not stalking~ and I wouldn't have to do that if you didn't start avoiding me~", He got her there too.

"Well taking me out and giving me a necklace isn't going to make things better!". Now she was just venting out her angst.

"You didn't have to wear it either~", he noticed the necklace on her every time she wore it.

"Well...well y-you...hmmm", she ran out of things to complain about.

"Ran out of things to complain about?", he said with a sly smirk.

She huffed, "Oh shut up!... I just... can't think of anymore at the moment...".

he chuckled, "And you're not a distraction how?".

Kira paused at the realization of how she was played right into his hands, "damn you...". She whispered, her hand resting against him once again. The demon snickered before resuming his work for a third time or was it the fourth?

"You should get some rest", he said in a soothing voice.

"yea...". Mephisto felt a small nod rub against him, she didn't feel her fatigue until now.

Each blink seemed to get heavier and heavier every time she tried to open her lids. Kira felt herself being pulled in and out from sleep, fighting the urge of her body and desire to remain awake with the demon. However, the needs of her body came first. Besides, it's not as if 'time' was a concern anymore. Kira noticed she stopped aging after the first 6 years.

"I...missed...y...ou...", Kira mumbled in her sleep before finally giving in.

"I know my Dear~". Leaving the demon with a pleasant smirk across his lips.

Mephisto now able to continue on with his work with the sleeping girl in his arms, did so in silence. Well, along with Kira and her sleeping sounds. She didn't snore very much, just faintly. However, this was nice to the demon. It had been a very long time since his situation was like now. Before she left they spent countless nights such as this. What Mephisto didn't expect was the appearing of a figure coming in from the same wooden door Kira had used.

This didn't stop the demon from advancing with his paperwork as his eyes darted at the door to see a familiar face.

"Good evening, Big brother", said a monotonic male voice.

"ah Amaimon!", he greeted his younger brother. "What brings you here?"

"OI, Clown sempaiiii", said another monotonic voice but it was female.

"because of _that_", Amaimon said, a sharp nail pointed to his left signaling the reason of his arrival.

A girl shorter that Amaimon appeared, she was frail looking with a small petite frame for a body. She stood out due to her stunning red wavy hair that flowed just a tad passed her shoulders and a pair of piercing blue eyes to match. Her skin tone resembled more closely to Kira's than the two brothers in the room. All in all, she appeared to look like a child with the age of 13.

Mephisto blinked before giving her a toothy smile, "Oh~ so you brought Ichigo with you?". He now understood.

"yeaaa, Baka unicorn sempai told me about Lu Lu nii-san", said Ichigo. The smaller girl blinked at the scene which Mephisto and Kira were in.

Ichigo watched the older demon with blank, lifeless eyes, "Oi, Clown sempai...actually... nevermind".

Mephisto's eye twitched, Amaimon annoyed him... but Ichigo was like another Amaimon just a girl. It was just double the trouble, especially since the girl was highly blunt and had no filter on her. The demon knew he'd have to deal with the red haired girl a lot, she was somehow related to Kira.

The smaller demon gently tugged on Amaimon's sleeve.

"Done already?", asked the green haired demon, who was actually surprised this visit ended so quickly.

The female demon nodded slightly, "She's sleeping... and I don't want t get close to that thing".

Her words made Mephisto eye twitch again. "Should I take it you'll be back to visit Ichigo?", asked a reluctant Mephisto.

She gave a blank stare before turning back to the door, "dunno".

"Lovely~", Mephisto blurted. First the Sirens, now Ichigo? Who else is to arrive at his academy now that Kira is back, he wondered.

_'She's the one that brings chaos and destruction'_

* * *

**Alrighty~ how was that? loll. i hope good :) had sooo much troubles on how to do this chapter. **

**Song Quote: fix you by Vita chambers**

**Thanks for reading! i'll try and get back to being as active with updates as I can!**

**Please Review! I don't know what you guys think unless you review ;P**


	12. Alert! Five X Trouble

**Hey all! Here with chapter 12~ it's a littleeeee short but the next part i swear will be in about a day or so. i'm trying to finish in as i type~**

**sorry for the wait again, busy with work and babysitting cousins :).**

**anyways, hope you all enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Alert! Five X Trouble **

_"G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S_

_We flying the first class, Up in the sky_  
_Poppin' champagne, Livin' the life_  
_In the fast lane And I wont change_  
_By the Glamorous" _ - Fergie

* * *

A wave of sighs filled the classy space, each making themselves comfortable in their white leather seats.

"Private Jet~ Private Jet~", sang a petite white haired girl as she swung her legs.

A grumble roared from the opposite side of the girl, "The fuck? We're fucking demons! why not just freaking teleport? No~! We have to be so goddamn fancy and take a private fuckin' jet!"

Reimei and her wavy locks shook at the complainer, "Priscilla you know perfectly well what the reason is so I suggest you cut it out". The woman's serious tone only received an acknowledging glare.

"Yea yea whatever you say Rei", Priscilla waved the matter off to turn her head to address another. "Yo Valeria! You texted the chick we're coming right?", grumbled a blond woman as she leaned back against the reclining chair.

"OF course Priscilla", replied the long purple haired woman named Valeria. Her voice was calm and stern as she sat with a straightened back. Hands placed on the arms of the soft leather seat while awaiting the red wine she ordered not too long ago.

The petite girl with long snow white hair huffed at the blonde's attitude, "Priscilla! Only an idiot would ask a question like that". She snorted with her arms crossed.

The blonde's eye brow twitched, the crackling of her anger could be heard. "What was that Angelique?! Calling me an idiot so boldly you little shit!". She growled.

Angelique snickered, a smug grin spread across her lips. "Little shit? That the best you got?".

Priscilla about to snap back but was silenced by a thundering clap. "Quit it girls, we have a long trip from here" commanded a stern yet soft voice, the two glanced to see Reimei and her long wavy honey brown hair.

"Yes, Reimei is right. It's a 12 hour flight from France to Japan.", spoke Valeria with her usual leader like tone.

Angelique only sighed but then her smirk returned, "Speaking of Japan, I can't wait to see our little cuties' face". Her tone hinting at an underlining message, causing them all to thin their lips with smirks and grins of their own.

Priscilla chuckled, "I bet she'll totally flip out and get all nervous, especially if Mr.2 is there when shit goes down".

The girls all became interested in the conversation, along with another figure on the private plane.

Angelique giggled, "Oh?~ but if Mr.2 wasn't in this I bet she'll jump into his arms~ no holds bars~", Sang the girl.

Reimei hummed with her soft voice as a finger tapped against her chin in thought, "I bet she'll be completely dazzled by our surprise and be hyper like she always gets". She pouted when a thought came to her, "But we all know the level of possessiveness our poor girl has to deal with".

Priscilla nodded then stopped in dramatic realization, "Oh shit! that's right! Remember that one time? Boy did Luciela have a hard time healing that vagina problem". her tone on the boarder line of sympathy and comedy.

"Ah... then should we really be doing this? Mr 2 can be really really reallllyyyyyyyyy mean to her!", Angelique stated with pure worry about their plan.

Valeria hummed, "That's the point of this plan, to test their relationship and observe to make sure it's right for Luciela. It's the proper rule of a sister, is it not?". Her cold crimson eyes glanced at the others.

They all sighed in unison, who knew having a baby sister was so much trouble? They sure didn't get the memo about it. However, this was the role they much do, it had been that way for at least 15 years now. As the stewardess brought Valeria's drink, she noticed the women's silence decides to continue their previous conversation.

"However, I bet Luciela will be happy but cautions. After all, we are talking about Mr. number two being in the picture yet again". Valeria stated as she gently took the stem of her newly arriving wine.

The purple haired woman's comment made their lips curl with smirks.

"Guess we'll find out soon~ right Regan?". Angelique stated with a devilish smirked as she turned her head to glance at the dark figure named 'Regan'.

A red light flashed to single the plane had began it's journey, though the rush of from it's G force wasn't anything to knock the passengers from their wild daydreams of how their little plan would unravel. Sure, it was entertainment but also a serious matter at the same time. Not just anyone can be left in the capture of one of the eight demons they knew quite well. Valeria for one had never once rid herself of that constant worry and Reimei took once of this.

About two or three hours into the flight Angelique and Priscilla had both fell asleep on top of one another while fighting over the last piece of tiramisu. Valeria's gaze at the clouds from the small plane window was interrupted by a soft giggle.

"You never change", commented the gentle voice as Reimei took the seat opposite of her.

Valeria snickered, "Neither do you and your mother like nature, Rei".

The comment causing the woman to smile, "Val, don't you think a month is too earlier?".

She wasn't at all taken aback by the question, it was obvious that it would come up at some point. "No it's not, in fact it's the perfect time". Valeria picked up her forth glass of wine for the ride, bringing the transparent glass to her lips.

Reimei watched her leader, admiring the poise and grace in the violet haired woman's movements. "Luciela is always one to cause me worry and heartache", she admitted, glancing down. Her eyes softened in true sadness as her mind tortured her with horrors.

"I know Rei, however actions such as this much be done.", she took a long awaited sip of the red wine. "That girl was forced into this nightmare in the worst ways. Thus, as Elders we must prepare her for the future, those 15 years could not be compared to any one of us. This is the reason I formed this alliance".

"I remember that day, all of ours, when you saved us", Reimei said gently as she played with the tips of her hair, she feared if to look up at the woman. Eyes threatened to flow if she did. "Of all my 400 years, that time was so pitiful and lifeless. I'm so amazed at what we've accomplished Val".

Valeria cracked a smile, "So am I Rei, i am quite proud of our raising to power and fortune. However, regarding Luciela... or should I say Kira", she corrected herself with a smirk. "Only time will tell what path she'll take with her new found self".

The other let out a depressing sigh, "I know, I just... She's like my own daughter you know? I just wish for her to not turn out like the other two".

"So do I Reimei, we can not afford to fail that _man_ yet again". Valeria's own words left a linger in her mind. Remembering that night she was summoned for this task by a dear old friend.

It felt as if it was the other day when a they were having breakfast as usual. Reimei trying to get Priscilla and Angelique to settle down and quite yelling, she was content even with the noise. Until a loud stumble was heard, causing them to instantly switch. They raced to only find a girl fallen from the attic ceiling door. She was frantic and her cheeks were obviously stained with tears. She, Valeria knew who the girl was already. Luciela Grace Kisunana.

Only after did the girl explain her story through her sobs did they realize the gravity of the situation. A once purely human girl was somehow tricked and toyed with by the worst demons she could have stumbled across. It was bad enough that she had satan on her tail and having Samuel just added a bullet to the head. There was more to that, the girl was also involved with the masons. Plus the Vatican apparently wanted her head as well.

Yes, Valeria had one hell of a mess to clean up that those barbaric kings made. Even so, look now. She's trained and taught possibly one of the best and most threatening half breed yet. Luciela not only astonished Valeria through her abilities but also with that strong sense of self justice. Luciela was made into a weapon and voice. Something quite useful in the future.

_"What? am I supposed to run? die by their hands? fuck no! only Humans do that crap and since i'm not one anymore to hell with that! I will fight back!"_

_"Fight back with what Luciela? Haven't I told you countless times to have a spreed of common sense? You have nothing but yourself", Valeria said coldly. _

_"oh do I?" Luciela smirked wickedly. "That may be so, but in me, I have an army just waiting for my call. I will become that monster if i have to protect them!". _

_Valeria smirked with a devilish expression of her own. "Well then, i'll be waiting for that call my dear". _

A small chuckle rose from Valeria's chest as she recalled that conversation which Luciela bravely said after the funeral of her grandfathers' passing. Valeria couldn't believe half of the things a brat as such Luciela said most of the time of heightened passion and rage. She could see why parts in the child's life was at a down, Luciela had the 'spirit' of a true demon. The amount of proud the girl would feel when practicing her techniques and artisan skills could be that of a pure demoness. In all of Valeria's 500 year life, this fortune of watching this child bloom was definitely a treat. For all of them, plus the girl's purity somehow brought them all closer as a group.

_'I should thank you Luciela, for giving us all life again'_, Valeria thought to herself.

* * *

**So~ I had soooo much fun with the sirens xD i know it seems confusing but it'll all make sense in the next two or so chapters. I will be **

**explaining all of them soon. This is just a teaser ;)**

**Song quote: Glamorous by Fergie**

**PLEASE COMMENT/ REVIEW 3 **


	13. Unlove Him

**So as I promised~ here's chapter 13! i redid cuz i knew the previous one was too rushed and bad... so here's my original! and~ I wanted to post something this week for sure cuz it's... MY BIRTHDAY or was... lolll ~ so yea haha.**

**This chapter... was sooo hard to write, i've had a serious case of writers block. but i feel more myself now than i did before.**

** So hopefully i'll finally be able to be more active! **

**I'll have a lot of time now, so activeness will be there for a few weeks i hope. **

**Anyways, enough of me ^^ you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Unlove Him**

_"Emotions, unknown_

_In fact they'd only turn me into stone_

_And that'd be, another way_

_To unlove you__"_

- Elise Estrada

* * *

She let out a surprised gasp when a pair of familiar gloved hands began to squeeze one of her breast in a firm hold. "Me-phisto Pheles Stop! I can't work with you freakin' groping me all over!". She whines, an arm bracing against the book shelf as her other shakily holds onto the 2 books in her grasp. This current situation had been going on all day and it was starting to pissed her off.

Sadly for Kira, the demon found her fruitless pleading to be nothing but entertainment, only chuckling at her in response. It would be insanely boring if she just gave in whenever he harrassed the poor girl. The thrill of chasing Kira, pushing her to those limits where she'd burst into rage with those fire like eyes of hers only encouraged the wickedness in him.

"Hm~?", he hummed, "I didn't quite hear that~ could you say it one~ more~ time~", he teased micheveishly with that taunting ring of a voicehe demon purposely gives her captured bossom another harsh grope, pinching her sensitive nipple.

Kira's legs trembled while letting out a whimper at the demon's cunning actions, feeling those gloved fingers ball over her delicate flesh. Mephisto's smirk widened when all he got from those lips was the lovely melody of her breathless panting. It was like beautiful sadistic music to his pointy ears, he knew she was right where he wanted the girl. Just a tiny little push more was needed.

"D-Dammit!", she cursed under him. Kira turned her head to allow the demon to see teary eyes, "Cut the crap and stop with the damn groping! Now!". The girl commanded sternly, or at least she hoped it seemed that way. To this particular demon however, her display was pushing him more towards sin than rational reason.

He glanced down at Kira with a daring toothy smirk, "oh my, do i need to give you more of those lessons on proper manners again?". he asked, hinting with some excitement.

Kira could just hear the devilish intentions through those sinful lips. 'oh fuck... not those...', she thought to herself before snapping with a sly remark. A generous shiver traveled down her spine as the memories of hours and hours of pointless lessons on 'proper' manners, both human and demon. It was hell. or what she believed hell to be like. Mephisto had her come to the mansion every single day without fail. Practicing proper etiquette of sitting and keeping her so called 'tail' hidden. Stupid walking styles and dinner things, as if she cared which fork to eat with? But apparently this demon cared very much for that. Why? that was beyond her. All Kira knew was that if things didn't meet his standards, she'd be given a proper 'punishment'. On top of all that, she had normal academy classes, cram school AND exwire training. It was utter useless bullshit but she knew the demon loved toying with her in that respect.

The girl pouted at him, "Please... let go...", she pleaded no, asked nicely with that innocent wide eyed stare of her's.

Mephisto stared into those red eyes. He could see Kira was already starting to absorb his essence over the course of the month she's been back. Her eyes containing hints of yellow, creating a now stunning red orange colour. He could just gaze into those pair of ever changing orbs, and get lost. Wondering what other colours he could find.

She always disliked the colour green, preferring colours such as blue and red. Yet, for some reason she found his forest green orbs so attracting. she'd never laid eyes on a colour like his before. Soon, while traveling with the Sirens, she found herself slowly liking green. It was obviously a sign of her growing affection for the demon, or perhaps she just started to like the colour?

"Since you asked nicely~", he said, loosening his grip on her.

Kira's body relaxed against him, feeling his hand release her captured chest. The girl twirled her body slowly and gently around, fully facing the demon. She felt his hand glide along her frame, tracing the curves of her bust as it dropped it's way to rest on the girl's waist. All while their eyes remained locked in an endless stare.

The girl parted her lips to say something only to close them back. Unable to come back with a smartass remark, she just watched as the demon's eyes changed in their expression, becoming more...softer? She felt his weight pressing against her front increased only to realize Mephisto was leaning closer and closer. Slowing filling the gap of space between their faces.

"Me..phs..ito..?", she managed to ask questionly in a whisper as their lips came to be only a breath away...but... was sadly interrupted.

_"But right now I don't want your kiss!... I want your bite~ Wanna feel your teeth on my neck~ Wanna taste the salt of your sweat~ Gonna rock your body all night~ It's lust at first sight~"_

They froze, both started at one another with wide surprised eyes as the song played.

He blinked at her in question as he watched her hand snake it's way into her shirt. Fishing out what seemed to be her cell phone, from her bra.

"What?", she said when seeing his questioning expression, "I don't have pockets".

"That's fine... but i wished you would have told me, I would have gotten it out for you~", he said slyly with a smirk.

Only to earn a smirk from Kira, "You perv". She heard Mephisto chuckle as she glanced down to her ringing phone.

"Holy mother fuck! I need to leave now!", Kira shouted in alart, harshly escaping out of the trap the demon had her.

Mephisto tilted his head while waiting the girl scramble around the office collecting her things. "Priscilla?", he asked, crossing his arm.

"yea! but I thought I'd get at least a heads up! Not a freakin' call after they land the shit". She huffed, packing her hand bag with whatever she believe might be needed. Kira disliked when people pulled crap like this. She didn't mind picking up and stuff like that, but give a sista some notice!

The demon could tell just from the tone Kira was already heading towards being pissed off. So he decided to play the nice demon this one time, "Why don't you take the limo?", he offered.

Kira hummed, she paused to look up at a smiling Mephisto. "Can I really?". She hoped he wasn't joking but was relieved to see the demon give her two firm nods.

"Yes~ why not? you can't fit them all in that small car.", he reassured with ease. Man was he ever glad to be the director~ such a good life.

His 'kind' actions were rewarded with a sweet smile from the girl, "Thanks Mephisto", she sighed, closing up her bag after placing the phone inside.

"why it's no trouble at all~", he gloated while watching her walk up to him, "Just call me whenever you're ready to leave and the limo will pick you up". He stated, meaning, she IS to come home. No: if's, And's or But's.

His words made her giggle, "Yes yes, I know the deal". She felt like a housewife for a second.

The demon snickered, "As long as you do~", he lowered himself for Kira to place a gentle peck on his cheek. Her lips were as soft as ever against his flesh.

"See you later", she said with a smile, turning to leave with slight emergency in her steps.

Mephisto waved her farewell, "Have fun~", was the last thing he said before the girl disappeared behind the wooden door.

However, the demon didn't have much time to be alone. Out of what seemed to be like no where, one of his younger brothers popped out from above the ceiling, hanging upside down.

The green haired demon stared blankly, "Brother... Are you sure about that?", he asked in monotone.

The older demon hums curiously, "What specifically are you referring to Amaimon?". he asked in question, voice calm.

"...Nothing... oh... About what you asked me to do... there was six of them... only five were female...", stated Amaimon his observation.

Mephisto hummed as he took a seat at his desk, "I don't believe that's anything to worry about". He answered.

A snicker was heard, "That's what you say now", interjected a female monotone voice.

He paused, hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on his side. All behold, Ichigo with red hair and all sat on the one seater coach. Making herself completely comfortable as she placed her slender legs on one arm of the chair, while lying against the other arm. Then, he saw the girl holding what seemed to be the candy he'd been storing in his deck. Amaimon saw this too... the brothers both snapped.

"What are you doing~!", Mephisto shouted in utter dismay and shock while the female demon popped one of his gummy treasures into her mouth.

She chewed on it solemly, "Eating...what does it look like? Baka clown sempai...", the red head said with zero emotion or care. She enjoyed pointing out how stupid peoples' questions were. It entertained her very much.

"Ichigo... You weren't... suppose to _eat those..._", Amaimon's voice, though lacking any definiton in tones, she could clearly tell he was annoyed. Who wouldn't be? She didn't know how long it took him to find those mint coloured shark gummy treats. She wasn't the one who had to search for days... weeks just for that candy. The candy his brother wanted for his so called woman... least to say... it seemed the little demon girl wanted a death wish.

She popped yet another gummy into that daring mouth, "And why is that... unicorn sempai?", her eyes never changed from their bored expression.

"Because! those were for my Kira!", Mephisto shouted in distress. Now he was for sure getting pissed, and she was enjoying it.

His words only made the little girl giggle dryly, "wow... I knew you were a baka... but... wow...". she commented while chewing. the trickster's words seemed so utterly stupid to her, she can't even think of a come back. "...I feel sorry for Kira nii-san...". she said before eating another minty shark.

"Oh please Ichigo, do explain", Mephisto said with enough sarcastic annoyance in his voice. His fingers intertwining in front of him, waiting for the female demon's response. Amaimon leaped down from the ceiling to hear what his '_partner_' had to say about her actions. Even if she did annoy him from time to time, he knew, Ichigo wouldn't do something without thinking. Especially when it came to that _woman_. What was the deal with everyone and this one woman?

"Well..." she paused. "You say... you know Kira nii-san so well... but I don't think you do because if you did...you'd know she'd doesn't eat things like this", the demon girl swung one of the gummy sharks in front of her to emphasis what she was getting at. "Really..." she shook her head, "you're such a baka clown... poor Nii-san...".

* * *

**~Meanwhile at the airport~**

All five woman stood out in the 'pick up' area at the airport, it had been a fairly lengthy flight. Due to that, tensions were high with everyone just wanting to reach their Japan home. Though, it was a different feel than being in France. There was a better sense of rush and emergency. All they wanted was a nice hot shower and a good drink.

"What the fuck! why the fuck is this chick not picking up her blasted fucking phone!", Priscilla cursed out her obvious dislike of Kira not being on time to pick them up.

The blonde's actions earning her an annoyed snap from Angelique, "Shut up you Idiot! If you called Luciela earlier then she would have been here by now! you reject!".

Reimei nodded at the smaller woman's comment, "Yes, Angelique is right. Luciela isn't the one to be blamed on this one. Besides, Our bags have yet to arrive anyways.". She stated.

Priscilla huffed, crossing her arms, "What fucking ever, It's not my fault either".

"Then why are you still complaining Priscilla?", Valeria asked with a thundering voice. "Do you enjoying hearing yourself?", the purple haired woman looked at the blonde with cold red eyes.

If it was anyone, Priscilla would have knocked out whoever had the balls to speak to her that way, but seeing it was Valeria the only choice was to back down. With another huff, she turned away from her leader, "No... nothing at all, everything is just peaches and roses". she said with reluctance.

Satisfied, the red eyed demon smirked, "Glad to hear it and remember girls, Call her by Kira when out in the open".

The reminder of Luciela changing her name brought realization to the others, mostly Priscilla.

"Oh damn!", she facepalmed herself lightly, "I forgot all about her doing that".

Reimei giggled as she recalled that day, "Luciela spent all day researching the perfect name".

Angelique giggled along with the motherly demon, "She was such a cry baby too, every time we left for somewhere else the girl would cry".

Priscilla chuckled, "Damn was she ever animal crazy! She even wanted to keep that baby shark the fishermen caught when we were in Spain".

Valeria hummed, "Even so, she was a hard worker. Training in random periods of the day until she achieved her goal".

The remeising of their past times that were spent with Kira saddened each and every one of them. Taking in the realization that they might hurt this girl yet again.

"Should we?", Angelique asked the other three, "Should we give the letters to her?", the smaller demon wrapped her thin arms around herself.

Reimei bit her lower lip, "I'm a bit against it to be honest, those letters are from _them_". her voice turned delicate as her hands clenched onto the handles of her purse tightly.

Priscilla leaned against a cement square pillar with her arms still crossed over her chest. "Remember the last time they gave her one? closuer my fucking ass! those little shits just wanted to make themselves feel better. Luciela was depressed for days! I'm sure as hell ain't gonna let that happen again". The blonde bluntly voicing her opinion on the matter.

Valeria listened to the other's and their views. What Priscilla said was perhaps everyone's train of thought. "Luciela was a broken human child with a tortured past, Kira on the other hand is a head strong demon who was created to protect that broken child. Kira is able to over see the lies before it hurts Luciela.".

"So what exactally are you getting at Valeria?", Priscilla asked, getting annoyed with not getting straight to the point.

"I'm saying, give Kira the letters without worry. If Kira knows best, she'd save both her and Luciela the hurt and not give the letters the time of day", Valeria stated.

"ohhh i see", Angelique patted a finger on her lips.

The blonde growled, "Where the hell is that idiot brother of ours with the bags?"

Angelique hummed as she glanced behind her in search for the said brother, "Yea... shouldn't Regan he back by now?"

"ha! bet the idiot got lost or some shit", Priscilla commented rudely.

"Yea, if he's anything like you, that's a sure bet", snickered Angelique.

"Shut up you little sh-"

"Oh is that limo our pick up?", Reimei cut off the blonde mid way through her rage, making them all glance at the said limo.

"um...it's pink...", Angelique wasn't one for pink.

Priscilla chuckled, "Oh yea, then that's for sure our ride", she commented smugly while removing herself from the hard pillar.

"You might be right, Mr. number 2 was always one for... glamour?", Reimei said, but couldn't find the right word to describe what she was trying to say.

Priscilla snickered, "Hey Valeria, you sure he ain't gay?", the comment making Angelique burst into a fit of laughter.

"I thought the opposite... but now i'm not too sure anymore", a smirk thinned Valeria's lips.

Reimei shook her head at the other woman around her, "you guys are so mean".

"Well, gotta ask those questions. It'd be sad for Lu- i mean Kira to find the dude banging another dude", Priscilla remarked bluntly with a wicked grin

Angelique tried to get in a comment, pausing her laughter, "Or Kira might find it the other way around!".

The last few comments had the woman all trying to contain their burst of heavy laughing as the pink limo stopped directly in front of them, though Angelique didn't count since she was partially dying on the floor. Priscilla chocked down the laughing, Reimei giggled to the side, while Valeria wore a wide smirk on her lips. They wouldn't be able to explain the situation to Kira if they started howling in comedies.

The rare door of the limo opened with a 'pop', which did the trick of calming down the woman. They all watched as a pair of black shoes which were decorcated with sliver stunds and belts slid out of the vehical in a hurry. A girl with brown toned skin raised out of the pink limo, her black hair was still wavy and untamed. When she closed the door, they saw she wore a pretty mint green skirt that hugged her hips in a lovely way. Accenting that body with a fitted navy blue long sleeve shirt. The neck line was circular, giving the viewer a tease of her cleavage, the sleeves were loose with an elastic hem at the wrists. The girl turned to the viewing woman, she gave them a big sweet smile as she approached them, "Hi everyone! Sorry i'm so late!".

They all exchanged looks quickly before any of them answered, how could they be made at a face like that? Kira walked right in the middle of the group, giving each of them a greeting kiss on the cheek and hug, starting with Reimei

Reimei smiled as she gave the girl a quick embrace, sneaking in a peck on the cheek, "It's alright Kira, we're all glad to see you're doing well".

Kira hummed with a nod as she pulled away from Reimei and moved to Priscilla, "Oh yea, i'm fine. how was the flight?", she asked cheerfully while giving a quick greeting to the blonde as well.

"Too long, and not enough food", Priscilla commented, earning a giggle from Kira as she moved on to greet Angelique.

"I figured you'd say something like that Priscilla", Kira remarked, she knew Priscilla didn't enjoy planes at all.

As the girl moved to give Valeria a kiss and hug, the purple haired demon snickered at the blonde's comment, "Thank you for picking us up Kira".

"oh no, it was no problem really.", Kira looked around, feeling something was missing, "umm... where... are your bags?...". she blinked.

The demon woman all exchanged glances one more time, wondering if they could exposing the 'surprise' now or wait to let it happen. that was the whole purpose to letting him get the bags, and yet he still wasn't here. Priscilla was going to beat him silly if they were gonna tell and ruin everything. However, it would seem fate was in their presence as Angelique spotted their bags appear before them.

"Having one man fetching five woman's luggage is far from easy", Spoke a male voice.

Kira's eyes widened, that deep voice rang to her. She knew that voice, that voice she only left a month ago to live here. The voice which made her heart skip a beat, make that sickly feeling raise up all over again. It made her throat dry and her cheeks hot. Damn and that was all only his voice doing this to her. So... imagine what his appearance and persona did to her.

The girl turned her head to see where that angel like voice came from, her eyes setting on black shoes first. They slowly traveled upward, seeing black pants that traced the person's legs so nicely, sliver chains hung and a white belt held those pants on those hips. As she scanned up further, saw his torso covered with a white vest and a light blue jean jacket which seemed to have it's sleeves cut off. Revealing muscular arms but she known the rest of his defined body. She saw his hair hadn't changed from it's jet black colour, the length still remained the same, raven locks stopping at the nap of his neck, hair not so overwhelming that the piercings on his ears couldn't be seen. His bangs flowed to his left side like hers.

Once her eyes came to rest on bright ocean blue eyes, her expression remained surprised, "Hi Regan", her voice sounded so sweet. However, her insides were completely the opposite. What should she do? Why did they bring Regan of all people? Is this a test? No no, calm down. But how could she? Here stood a man she completely hide from Mephisto's intelligence. Did Mephisto know? she hadn't said anything of Regan so hopefully not. But still, her mind was racing the endless possibilities. If there was anything in this world other than Mephisto's father that could jeopardize their relationship, it would be Regan, who could battle fairly against that demon for her heart. She and Mephisto were just starting off on good notes again, she couldn't have this happen again, not a repeat of Angel. She needed to calm down first, and fast.

Kira looked away, "H-how was your flight?"

The man looked at the girl with such care, giving her a sweetly gentle smile of his own, "It was nice... but a little ... long...". His own eyes drifted to roam her body, only to be stopped when he laid upon a blue jeweled rose which Kira wore proud around her neck.

Valeria noticed how Regan's eyes changed slightly at seeing the metaphoric collar on the girl's neck. Indeed she was with another, but would that stop him? or her for that matter? The plan was already working, the wheels spun in their favour. The demon woman was highly satisfied with how the situation was turning out, She knew Luciela would have loved Regan if Mephisto was out of the picture. She saw how they interacted with one another while they all traveled together. It was completely possible. She stared at the black strip on Kira's neck, the proof of that night Luciela made a deal with the devil's son. She thought to herself,

'Let us test the bonds of this _deal_ you've made with our Luciela, Demon King of Time and Space'.

* * *

"Aaachooo!" sneezed Mephisto.

"Ew... that sounded nasty...", Amaimon commented.

"Don't come near me... baka booger clown.. i don't feel like getting yo germs", Said Ichigo with pure disgust.

* * *

**hoped you all liked this chapter :) **

**anyways, until the next chapter~**

**Song Quote: Unlove you by Elise Estrada**

**Please Review/comment~ **


	14. Bumpy Ride

**Hey all! here's another chapter! I've been sneaking some writing while at work ^^ loll.**

**First, I thank All and Everyone who has either Favourite/Follow/Review/Read to this fic. I really appreciate it! Special shout out to desirae668, Your reviews really help me out.**

**I wanted to post something this week for sure cuz it's... MY BIRTHDAY or was... lolll ~ so yea haha**

**If anyone has suggestions for Song Quotes, PM me or just leave a review :)**

**here we go~ ch 14 ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bumpy Ride**

_"you're hot then you're cold, __You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out, __You're up then you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right, __It's black and it's white_

_We fight, we break up_

_We kiss, we make up__"_

_ - _Katy Perry_  
_

* * *

Kira had never been so thankful for Mephisto and his pink limo came to good use for once. Even Priscilla, who wasn't too fond of the demon was somewhat glad for the long vehicle. Though, only Regan helped the poor girl with loading all the suit cases. Kira was indeed very disappointed at the lack of aid coming from the sirens, but she couldn't be bothered. As the two pilled the luggage into the limo, the girls' nerves about the surprise visitor started to fade.

"Did you guys come from Italy?", Kira asked as they both put in their fourth piece of cargo.

The angelic voice caused Regan to look at her, "No, we came from Paris to go see our mother".

her expression lighten up, glad to see him willingly talking to her. "Oh really? How is Meridiana?". She asked with a smile.

"Bitter sweet as always", he commented with smirk as he placed yet another suit case inside the limo.

Kira hummed in response, she had met Meridiana. The mother of Regan, Priscilla and Angelique. From the history the girl could remember, the sirens all were birthed from original female demons. Meaning, they weren't like herself but worse. They were pure, 100% demons. Born of all the wickedness. Kira had to constantly reminded herself these woman were ruthless creatures. It's only due to the bond she has with all of them that she is tolerated. Plus, she does share their blood as well.

Seeing how the girl returned to a silent state made Regan feel unsettled, he liked the Kira who could talk endlessly with no pause. "What's wrong?", he got striaght to the point.

The girl blinked, pulling herself from the daze, "Oh nothing... i just..", she sighed while lifting another suit case. " .. wished I got to see her again... your mom i mean, she was really nice the last time...".

Regan could hear the sincerity in Kira's voice, he snickered, "That's funny, she said the same thing about you".

She glanced at him for reassurance, "Really?", her voice was filled with surprise and disbelief until the man nodded.

"Really, she also gave me something for you", He said so smoothly as he placed his last suit case inside.

Kira's expression saddened slightly, remembering what happened the last time she saw Meridiana. It was a year after she ran from the academy and Valeria thought if she wanted to continue this path, Kira needed to know everything. However, that visit ended with her depressed for weeks, it was way worse than those letters. Kira ended up finding out everything of demons and their history. It lasted for about a month of just listening to Meridiana's stories.

The rush of memories made the girl's mind fuzzy, completely forgetting about the curb. With a gasp, Kira felt her body tense in shock. thinking this suit case and her were going to fall and hard the cement hard. Luckily for the girl, Regan was quick and captured the suit case. Allowing for Kira to regain footing as she panted from the surprise.

"You alright Kira?", he asked with concern, watching her worriedly.

"ah... I...", she stuttered, feeling slight cold sweat on her back. Kira let out a sigh, she seriously needs to get a grip. "I'm... okay, thanks Regan".

He sighed in relief, "I knew you were an airhead but damn", he commented playfully to relieve the tension as he lifted the suit case out of her hold.

Kira blinked at first, then when his words kicked in, she gasped. "Hey! That's mean!", she shouted in distress.

Regan only chuckled, "Not if it's true". he said dryly.

The girl huffed with a pout at the raven's teasing. "I hate you", she blurted before stomping off, making her way into the pink vehicle.

He smirked "Love you too~", he taunted her back once again, Earning a groan from the girl as he followed her into the limo after closing the truck.

Kira sat down on the leather seat to give him a silly look by sticking out her tongue, only giving a sly smirk out of the raven haired man. Her childish display filling the limo with snickers and chuckles of the woman who had long ago made themselves comfortable.

The blond smirked, "You already pissing her off Regan?", commented his older sister Priscilla, her arms folded behind her hand.

"Of course", Regan said jokingly as he closed the door. Signalling to whom ever was drinking that all passengers were accounted for, allowing the limo to begin moving.

The girl crossed her arms under her bust with a huff, "He called me an airhead". she whined, turning her head completely away from her right side and away from Regan.

Sitting on the left side of the limo near Kira, Reimei looked at the two children disapprovingly. "That's not a good way to start things off", she said with a pout.

The wavy honey brown haired woman's comment made Kira's eyes sparkle with delight, "I missed you so much Reimei~". she said with angelic enthusiasm to the woman. Ever since Kira met Reimei Frost, the girl thought of the brunette as a mother figure in the highest. The woman had such a overwhelming sense of nurturing to others, it reminded Kira of a mother hen. A woman who puts the good of others first before catering to her down well being. That was definitely Reimei in Kira's eyes. Though, the 450 year old demon was known to be quite the mistress way back in the days before Kira and her met. It was known that the brunette had a few children as well, but for some reason Kira couldn't depict Reimei like those monsters covered in crimson.

Reimei blushed slightly from Kira's expressing the lack of her around, "I know Dear, so did I", she responded back in such a soft voice, Kira just had to smile.

"Hi! What about me? Didn't you miss me too Kira?", The girl's eyes shifted to the complainer only to find it was Angelique.

Kira giggled, "Of course I missed you Angelique~", she gloated with a whole hearted smile, "How could I have not?". The randomness and recklessness of Angelique Alotina was for sure a miss. Things wouldn't have been so much fun without the woman and her craziness. Kira thought, just like the other Angelique was lovely with that long curly white hair which draped over her shoulders to the waist. Even though the woman had a cold exterior that seemed intimidating with those blank grey eyes yet the petite figure could seduce anyone with just her voice. She gave out the feeling of that flamboyant younger sister that got away with murder. To Kira's eyes, the little 200 year old woman was definitely a force to not underestimate.

"What bullshit! we all know Kira missed me the most! Right?", The thundering voice of Priscilla gave Kira a bit of a scare, making the girl jump in her seat.

Regan chuckled, "and the one who scares the living shit out of her", he commented, mocking his older sister.

"shut u-", Kira was cut off before she could finish snapping at Regan.

Priscilla didn't like that one bit, "Oh fuck off you little shit, she knows it's tough love". she growled.

Kira instantly nodded with emergency before Regan snapped back with another smartass remark, "I know you show me you care in your own way Priscilla, you don't have to explain it.", she said calmly in hopes to defuse the blonde's rage. Which did the trick.

The hot tempered woman snickered out the remained anger, "Damn straight I do!".

The girl was happy to see Priscilla, had calmed down. Kira knew or guessed the blonde was a ticking bomb with that temper. Priscilla Noir, blonde short hair that didn't dare pass her shoulders and blue pale eyes. This woman was a pure bad ass or so what Kira believed her to be. The woman was rough and tough. Like an animal almost, a predator just waiting to strike it's prey. That was Kira first take on Priscilla. Knowing the blonde in the past to be rebellious and dangerous. Having countless souls in her, yet she was 350 years old. Kira was informed that out of all the 5 sirens, Priscilla had the most amount of kills. Leading the girl to believe Noir a blood thirsty killer, which was very true. The blonde didn't care for much, enough to count with one hand. Luckily for Kira, she was one of those five fingers.

"Must you always take things to the extreme, Priscilla?", The stern, cutting voice was Valeria caught Kira's attention.

The blonde glanced at her leader with daring eyes, "Of course, there's not better way."

Valeria's expression remained unchanged from it's serious one, "I see", she hummed.

Kira's eyes watched the exterior of Valeria Sabbath, the leader of 'The Sirens'. For some reason, the girl found Valeria to be fearful yet beautiful at the same time. Perhaps it was because she was a demoness? Valeria always was graceful in her actions, speaking with class as well as dressing the part. Lush violet hair that remained straight as paper, ending just at her waist. A pair of fire red eyes, which Kira not too long ago possessed as well. A essence of a queen was what Kira believe the leader had. Being the eldest woman of 500 in the group, she seemed to grasp that role with ease. Valeria didn't speak too much of her past, but Kira knew this woman was somehow related to one of the 8 demon kings.

When those red eyes suddenly met with red orange ones, Kira's breath paused in her throat.

"Kira", Valeria began, the girl stiffened, "You look well, it's relieving to see your still in one piece". she stated coldly, sarcasm everywhere.

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?", Kira's eye twitched.

"Simple", Valeria smirked, "That you're still breathing and not lying in a hole somewhere".

That comment of that so called 'tough love' made Kira's jaw drop open, staring at the purple haired female demon is utter disbelief. "That's so MEAN!", Kira shouted in a whine.

Only earning a snicker from Valeria, "Good, that means i'm doing my job correctly". she remarked as she folded her arms.

Kira's cheeks puffed up when the other's started to laugh at their conversation. She froze when feeling the sensation of a hand resting on her shoulders.

"They're just teasing, I've been the punching bag since you've left", Regan said genuinely as he ruffled her hair with a hand.

His fingers were gentle as they rubbed against the scalp of her hair. Kira shivered, oh god, that was one of her weak spots.

Kira hummed, finally turning her gaze onto the man sitting quite close to her. "I'm still mad at you", she said teasingly with a little smirk, nudging her elbow playfully into his side, causing Regan to jerk back slightly.

She loved his eyes, so blue she gets lost in them. "Oh yea? i'm sure i'll be able to fix that", his cocky persona was starting to show now that they were all comfortable.

"hm I doubt that", her voice started to have that hint of flirtation in it. The girl relaxed her tense body against his own, feeling hard muscle beneath his clothing when resting on him. She could tell this was coming dangerous, noticing that his hand softly dropped from the top of her head to end up on her left shoulder. For some reason, she felt a slightly warmth on her cheeks.

"Hey, two you! stop with the flirting for fuck sake! it's like my sister and brother hooking up in front of me dammit.", complained Priscilla in an annoyed growl.

Reimei sighed, "oh my...", she whispered to herself.

Valeria's brow twitched at the yelling female just sitting on the opposite side from her, "They're not doing anything so let them be".

Angelique started balling with heavy laughter, holding her stomach it was so bad. "haha... Kira's face... haha sooo redddddd", she managed to say. In fact, she was right, Kira's face had turned bright red from the blonde's comment. She was more embarrassed that Priscilla said such a thing while still in Mephisto's limo! she could have at least waited until they got out!

"umm... V-Valeria ... We're going to the club I presume?", Kira asked shyly.

"Yes, I told the driver to take us to Kuro* Poison", Valeria answered the girl's question calmly.

Angelique randomly stopped with the laughing, the question perked up her ears. "Are you staying with us for the night?", she asked excitedly.

Kira's eyes widened, she looked down. "I...I'm not sure it would be wise for me to stay the night", she bit her lip. It was best to keep things safe for the time being. However, she didn't feel like explain to her possessive demon that an old flame has appeared. It would be back to square one all over again.

Priscilla snickered bitterly, "What? Mr. number two gotta you on a tight leash?".

Angelique placed a finger on her lips, "oh~ that would explain that gorgeous necklace". she observed.

"Leave the girl alone, she's just keeping the other's feelings in mind. No harm done", Reimei scold.

Regan snickered just as bitterly as his sister, "unless it makes you look like a pet not wanting to piss of her owner".

Valeria's eyes remained on the girl, seeing how wide her red orange eyes opened. Giving the leader proof that Regan's comment was right. Kira did fear slightly for what Mephisto would do to her again. She disliked, even hated the feeling of him abusing her or taking advantage. Then they wouldn't talk until one of them was ready to stop being stubborn. Plus, he does get hurt. Though he doesn't admit it to her face, Kira can feel it. Just like the day she came back, he voiced his hurt from the girl's selfish actions. She didn't have the heart to be wicked like him.

"Regan Midnight!", Reimei's gentle voice raised in volume. "That was uncalled for, apologize!".

The woman all saw the deep thoughts and scars that Regan's comment brought to the surface for Kira. However, Regan seemed to have a plan of his own at the moment.

The raven haired man completely ignored Reimei's command and continued, "Aren't you all going to tell her?". There was a scary mystery behind his words as Kira listened, she wanted to tell him to stop but the words couldn't come out. There was a sickly feeling inside of her, telling her, warning her of what Regan might be thinking of saying. She was just hoping those words wouldn't be said to her again. Kira's hands balled into shakily fists on her lap as she listened quietly.

"Regan!", Reimei hissed, surprising Kira who believe kind hearted Reimei couldn't get so mad.

Valeria shifted her red orbs to place their pressure on the young man beside Kira, "I would advise you re think this plan of yours, Midnight". She warned.

Priscilla's cold pale blue eyes rested on her younger brother who was looking for a beat up, "You've been warned Regan".

The wicked smirk across Regan's lips didn't fade, if he wanted her, he'll have to break her first. "What?", his voice was venomous,"Isn't not like sleeping with the second demon king is a big deal, right?". he said the worst thing possible with ease and not an ounce of regret.

But he didn't see it like they did. He didn't see how Kira's heart crumpled as those words came out of his mouth. Her body seemed to be like ice, was she even breathing? All that rang through her mind was Regan's voice and that statement. Each time, it reworded itself into what he meant. The woman she believed to be on her side. no. she didn't want to think about it. but the more she tried to block it out of her head, more images popped back. Mephisto and Angelique? And Priscilla? And Reimei? Even Valeria? How could that be? they all act as if they loath the demon but yet they... wow.

Priscilla saw how dangerously darken Kira's eyes had gotten. Angelique's expression saddened. Reimei's breath hitch in dismay when the girl's eyes started to change, becoming as red as fire. Valeria was just purely angry. Just as they were about to put that little shit called Regan in his place, to their surprise, the girl moves. Kira oh so gently removed Regan's arm from around her shoulder. Earning a shocked look from the man.

"w-what are yo-", he was cut off.

"Regan", Kira began in a calm voice, "I'm happy that you care about me enough to tell me that but, Meridiana already told me about everything. Even if she didn't tell me, I would have gotten over it. I accept the realization of his past and understand he was in situations like that. Besides... if trivial matters such as whom the slut slept with before i was even born got to me, then there would be something to worry about". she stated with a smile.

That last part made both Priscilla and Angelique howl with laughter in their seats. They didn't even want to try and maintain their serious exterior.

"She called him a slut!", Angelique re stated through breaks of her laughing fit.

"That was so fucking good!", Priscilla was mentally keeping that for future reference.

Reimei just let out a sigh, but was still very disappointed with Regan. Valeria however was very displeased with the man's actions, she'll have a talk with him later. For the time being, the leader was impressed with Kira. She expected the girl to started heading down the road to depression as usual. This time around it was different, she wasn't even phased for long after Regan told the secret. Was it that demon who changed her? most likely, but what? Had he done something to the girl? something she wouldn't dare telling any one of them? Valeria's suspension of Mephisto increased.

Regan, getting over his shock rubbed the back of his head in shear embarrassment. His plan failed, he didn't expect his mother being the reason for it either. Even with that, how could he get upset with the girl smiling like at? He hardly ever saw Kira smile so brightly, so naturally and not fake. Was that demon king so important to her?

He sighed, "And there goes my plan to steal you away", he said nonchalantly.

The girl blinked, bewildered at her 'friend' who basically stated his declaration of war. Kira didn't like how Regan made her emotions go all over the place.

Priscilla paused, hearing her brother's statement only reminded her of the beating she wanted to give him. "You have some fuckin' guts for a little shit Regan", she growled as her arm reached out to him. Quickly grabbing the man by his collar and dragged him to her side of the limo.

Kira let the siblings be as she turned to Valeria, who was already looking at her. The girl's breath hitched when seeing a small smile form across the leader's lips, "Well done Kira, I can say i'm certainly impressed by how you've changed over the month you've been here".

Valeria's praise seemed to be a shock to Kira as she glanced to Reimei for reassurance.

The motherly demon giggled with a nod, seeing the expression of pure surprise written all over the girl's face. "We're so proud of you Kira".

She smiled, but this time, she looked as if tears would start falling, "Thanks for looking out for me". she thanked.

"No problem~", Angelique said, interjecting her two cents.

"Yea! What are big sisters for?", Priscilla smirked.

"Get! Off of me now! Priscilla! Angelique!", Regan shouted breathlessly. His two older sisters found his punishment should be them sitting on him for the rest of their trip to the club. He was dying with the two woman sitting directly on his lunges. His poor rib cage felt as if it was going to crack at any moment!

Her brother's cried were just so meaningless to her, Priscilla chuckled wickedly, "Fuck no! you wanna say stupid shit like that? then lie there and take it like a man!". she said triumphantly in a taunt.

Angelique only giggled, "Shame on you Regan~ maybe how you'll learn your lesson to keep that mouth of your shut~".

The man could only groan from his helpless situation, not even bothering to ask the other three woman in the limo for help. He too knew that plan was a little to much for what he really want.

"I thought... It was kinda sweet", Kira said, commenting aloud about what Regan just did. Earning her blank looks from all of them.

"Chick... you're seriously fucked in the head if you think that", Priscilla said dryly.

She blinked innocently, "what? it's nice to see some people owning up!". she had a point. none of them had the balls to tell the girl their encounters with the demon she was currently living with but it was all for the sake of protecting that fragile heart of hers.

"I believe this is enough excitement for one day", Reimei said tiredly, hinting of the fact they had reached their destination. Kuro Poison.

Kira smiled brightly at them all, "I'll come over in the morning and make breakfast", she offered with that angelic voice.

"Sounds delightful", Valeria smirked as they began to make movements towards existing the limo.

* * *

**So much drama~ . My poor Kira loll**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! i'll be sure to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Kuro: means "black" in Japaneses **

**Song quote: hot and cold by Katy Perry**

**Please Review! I appreciate any and all !**


	15. Side Chapter: OC Profiles

**Hey all! First a shout out to all my new followers/ favourites! thanks lots for reading this ever so irregular updating fiction loll ^^'**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter but with all the new OCs i've put in, I don't want people to feel confused. So This chapter will be a character profile extra of all my OCs that i've introduced in the recent chapters. All except Luciela/Kira, hers won't be as detailed for obvious reasons. **

**Chapter 15 will be posted in the next day or so. **

**Anyways, for anyone who is confused or wants to read it. Below are brief character profiles of Kira, Ichigo, The Sirens and Regan. **

* * *

**Luciela Grace Kisamto/ Kira Kiyo:**

Human eye colour: Brown

Demon eye colour: Red (most of the time)

Hair Colour: Black,( length is to her bra strap on her back)

Turned age: 20

Demon age: 36 (new born)

Height: 5'7

Exorcist Class: Upper class

Demon Contractor: Mephisto Pheles (Black neck strip)

Make up: Human (mother) + Human (Father)

* * *

**Ichigo** - Full Demon

Age appearance: 13

Demon age: Unknown

Eyes: Baby Blue

Hair: red, little past the shoulders, wavy.

Skin colour: Same as Kira brown (kinda like chocolate milk?)

Height: 5'4

Tail: red star point, stem black

Element: Water

Familiar: Scorpio

Partner: Amaimon

Personality: monotone, very indifferent, kind of like Amaimon with his bluntness. Points out the obvious. she's quite strong. Can lose her patience when aggravated.

Thinks Mephisto is weirder than Amaimon. Deals with Amaimon's rage and childish behaviour indifferently, not taking him on even if he wants a fight.

she does act child like herself at times. Has a tom boy style of clothing, wears similar clothing to Amaimon but less dark and with a bit of colour. This is because she dislikes the stereotype of being a female demon.

Calls Amaimon 'unicorn'. Calls Mephisto 'Baka clown'. Treasures her relation with Kira very much. Dislike Mephisto for some reasons (thinks he's just a weird perv).

Has very very big daddy issues. And is somehow related to Kira. (not telling yet though :P)

* * *

**Angelique Alotina** (The Sirens)

Age: 200

Eye Colour: grey eyes

Hair Colour: White (straight and long to her hips. forehead bangs)

Height: 5'3

Make up: Snake demon (mother) + Incubus (father)

Main ability: Sound manipulation

Personality: She is similar to Ichigo but minus the monotone. She shows her expressions openly as well as her opinions. However, she doesn't swear as much as Priscilla but does vent out her rage.

Due to her upbringing, she dresses as a 'Gothic Lolita' as a humorous insult to her father, who had assaulted her mother.

She's the group's intelligence seeker.

She is able to subdue anyone with just her voice. as well, she's known for her complex shade shifting.

Angelique and Priscilla share the same father but not mother

She was the second last to be picked up by Valeria

* * *

**Priscilla Noir** (The Sirens)

Age: 350

Eye Colour: Pale blue

Hair colour: golden Blonde (short)

Make up:Incubus (Father) + Succubus (Mother)

Main Ability: Impulse (can control a person's body or in some cases will)

Personality: is know as the 'rebellious' child. Her nature is violent and crude. She curses and has a very bad temper. Despite being a true demon of lust, she disliked this when young. Soon, she understood how to use her abilities as a pure Succubus to allow her an advantage. This happened when she joined forces alongside Valeria.

Due to her make up, she has a strong 'Impulse' ability to compel those who look into her eyes to d whatever she desires. Also, she controls the use of electricity.

She's the groups 'man power'.

Priscilla and Regan share the same mother, but not father.

Priscilla and Angelique share the same father, but not mother.

Before joining Valeria, she spent her days indulging in lust for many years.

She was the second to join Valeria.

* * *

**Reimei Frost (The Sirens)**

Age: 400 (Second eldest in group)

Eye colour: Honey brown

Hair colour: Honey brown (long and wavy, no bangs)

Make up: Vampire (mother) + Sorcerer Demon (Father)

Main: Enchantments

Personality: Reimei, is known in the group as a 'mother hen'. She's always one to care for others before herself. She is very gentle and kind hearted despite being a demon. Reimei is noted for being the groups healer as well.

She is naturally gifted in the art of spells and enchantments. Though being a demon, she has great knowledge of both Light and dark magic.

Her mother had turned into a vampire while pregnant with Reimei due to a mishap. She has need to drink blood to stay alive and is labelled as a lust demoness from her vampiric gens.

Reimei has about 10 children of her own, a few from different males.

She's the first to join Valeria.

She is the group's 'doctor'.

* * *

**Regan Midnight** (The Sirens)

Age: 150

Eye colour: Ocean blue

Hair colour: Jet Black

Make up: Succubus (Mother) + Demon (Father unknown)

Main: unknown

Personality: Regan is very charismatic and charming. he can be highly careless and laid back. though when caring for someone can show major affection.

He is the youngest within the sirens (excluding Kira). Regan is also the half sibling of Priscilla by having the same mother but not father.

His father has been completely unknown to him. Since for his immortal life he has remained with either his mother or sister.

Regan is excellent with controlling and using his abilities as a Incubus, he hasn't adventured into further abilities a yet.

He is the last to join Valeria and is the only male within The Sirens.

* * *

**Valeria Sabbath** (The Sirens)

Age: 500

Hair colour: deep Purple (length is to her waist, long side bangs)

eye colour: Red

Make up: Water demon (Mother) + Demon (Father)

Main: Ice

Title: Demoness, Leader of the Sirens, Ice Queen, Ice Mistress

Personality: has a very royal image. she is highly graceful and knowledgeable, along with feared and strong. she portrays herself as a high class demoness and is rightfully so, due to her age in the group.

She was tired with the miss treatment of her fellow sisters, and began to form 'the Sirens', starting as a club that separated internationally.

Valeria was partly 'married' or 'with' one of the eight Kings before having enough with the treatment of the female population.

She also has children, around 15 or so, all grown. Some with different fathers.

She is NOT a demon of lust as the others in her group are.

Formed 'the Sirens'.

* * *

All Sirens are blood related by their mothers. Their mothers are sisters, therefore everyone (in the Sirens) are cousins.

* * *

**So that's all of the OCs for the most part. I won't be adding in anymore anytime soon. Hopefully this is help clear up who is who in the story ^^**

**i'll be updating back into the main story soon! Any questions or more confusion don't hesitate to review about it! **


	16. She Needs A Hero

**Heyy all! Back with some more for ya~ I apologize if this chapter has more drama than normal ~ AND FOR THE LATENESS ! Its sooo bad! .**

**I listened to "Madness in me", "Rise" and "Not gonna Die" by Skillet (new album woot woot)... for this chapter. Give them listen if you haven't ^^ they're really good.**

**HEADS UP! This chapter has lots of split scenes. **

**Anyways~ LONNGG AWAITED~ Here's chapter 15! hope you enjoy ^^'**

* * *

**Chapter 15: She Needs A Hero**

_"This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_  
_This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_  
_When everything you love is leaving_  
_You hold on to what you believe in_

_This is how it feels when you take your life back_  
_This is how it feels when you finally fight back_  
_When life pushes me I push harder_  
_What doesn't kill me makes me stronger" _

- Skillet

* * *

She fell onto the soft seat of the limo with a thump, her eyes saddened with disappointment. Kira knew she was somewhat disliked in a few circles, but to have witnessed the true power of that hatred. It was a great impact on her self being. Scaring her heart deeply.

The girls' hand instantly balled into a heated fist and hit the leather seat in a fit of anger. How? How could that woman to that? To her _own_ son? Kira couldn't understand this at all. How a parent could use and abuse their own children so openly as she see not only demons, but humans do so as well. This pain, it slowly eats away at her when situations such as this happens. Though, Regan being an Incubus makes him no angel, doesn't mean he deserves to be treated as a mere pond by the woman who gave him immortal life?

Kira snickered. Or does it? Does is give that heartless demoness Maridana the right to manipulate the gentle Regan she knew? No, but there's nothing she could do. Nothing. This pained Kira even more. Sure, she kept calm at the time but really she just wanted to scream and shout. What Regan said about Mephisto and the Sirens, then seeing Maridana's mark on the blue eyed Incubus's skin. It clicked. Kira knew Maridana charmed Regan in hopes to do harm.

She sighed, "but... this is the life I chose... I guess...", She whispered to herself, her eyes falling on the blue jeweled rose that laid in front of her. A small smile danced across her lips, a smile of self pity. Kira was happy to be able to show Valeria her strengths, and even happier to actually be praised by the elder Demoness.

A heavy, sickly feeling began to raise in the pit of her stomach, this feeling, she hadn't felt this in a very long time. It was so strong that Kira's throat ached as if she wanted to throw up; the feeling of pure emptiness. Maridana's crude actions brought forth emotions and memories which Kira had been trying so hard to not remember. She sniffed, closing her eyes with a heavy breathe, her mind began to wander through those dark hours.

Kira couldn't help but let a menacing laugh at the distant memory, her mothers' sisters were cruel. They were one of the many people which pushed her to chose this path. Their hate and dislike towards her killed the remaining sanity in her heart. She believed in her family and the cost was her lingering humanity. She still wondered how could they betray her like that? She couldn't understand why her family could be so... disappointing.

Sure, she wasn't a soft person. She was rough, harsh and blunt. Her innocence, she was very proud of. She treasured it but she did want to find that special someone. However, her aunts took her weakness and stabbed it right in her heart.

The laughing girl cleared her throat of the remaining giggles. "it's no use... dwelling on those painful memories... things are better", she whispered to herself with a devilish smirk. This is why she created Kira Kiyo, so she could heal Luciela slowly. She knows how frail Luciela is, Kira is able to handle cruelty easily. Unless that shell too is broken.

She sighed, "Dad...maybe I am fucking crazy", she said with humour, thinking of the words her late father would have told her. Words that were harsh but filled with endless true love from a parent. Kira didn't have time to grieve the memories of her dad before a sound thundered through her silence.

_'if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._ _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_ _fighting til' the wars won,_ _I don't care if heaven won't take me back~._', The ringtone of a known contact rang. With a hum, she pulled herself up from the seat. Her hand digging through her bag with emergency, she knew who was calling. She needed to hear some voice of reason instead of insanity for once.

her thumb quickly answered the phone, "Hello?", her voice heightened slightly.

"Hello Kira", A familiar male voice spoke from the other side of the line.

She sighed softly, "Hey Angel". Her voice gave away the nervousness, remembering how their last conversation turned out. Plus, she was slightly embarrassed in forgetting about the Blonde for some time.

He cleared his throat before answering her, "I... wanted to apologize for my cruel actions, sorry if it took a month for me to do so".

Kira remained silent, half surprised by the sudden actions from Angel. She knew him never to be one to apologize, especially to a demon.

She sighed with relief, "It's fine Angel, i'm just glad you did... besides i don't blame you or anything", voice filled with pure assurance for the Paladin.

_ 'besides, you aren't the cruel one...',_ she thought.

Angel felt his heart race slightly, her voice sounded so gentle in his ear. "Is everything alright Kira?", he raised an eyebrow.

Kira blushed slightly, "no! w-why do you ask?", she stuttered. Angel was sharp as usual.

He smirked in the phone, "your voice gives you away".

She whined, mentally seeing the blonde's smirk from the teasing of his voice, "I can never fool you can I?".

Angel couldn't help but chuckle at her child like behavior, "It's only because I've know you for so long".

Kira giggled into the phone, "Blunt as ever", she commented, "so may I ask why your calling? It's pretty late Pali".

he felt his smirk widen at hearing his nickname, "I wanted to ask if those... woman whom lived with you back it Italy arrived here today", he questioned.

She took note of his tone, it was serious. "Meaning the Sirens?", her voice still sweet sounding, "Yes, but I can assure you they possess no threat. I not too long ago dropped them home".

"I trust your word Kira, but it appears their arrival has attracted some..."

"Unwanted visitors?", Kira finished his sentence.

Angel chuckles, "Finishing my words as usual"

She purred slightly, "And how can I be of service? Paladin~"

"could you scoop out a few areas?", he asked

She hummed, "Sure, text me your location."

"Thanks Kira", he said. the girl could hear the appreciation in his voice, making a smile form across her lips.

"No, thank you", she said with slight sarcasm.

Angel chuckled, "i'll see you soon".

Kira hummed in a response before ending the call. The girl sighed, glad she wouldn't have to go home tonight. She didn't think she'd be able to sleep anyways, needing to blow off some long awaited steam. Kira began to go through her contacts, she had to let Mephisto know. If he only found out through someone else and not by her, well that would just turn into another fight. She could feel the rage slowly raising.

Pressing the dialing button, she placed the phone to her ear. Feeling slightly nervous for some reason as it rang. When the demon answered his phone, she heard other noises in the background. Sounds of gun shoots, explusions and commanding yelling; he was playing some type of game again.

"Hello my Dear~", he greeted. Kira blushed, his voice seemed deeper than usual when through the phone.

"H-hey Mephisto", she said meekly.

"I see you're still alive~ Priscilla not rip you apart?~", his taunting words made her sigh.

"Ha ha, very funny", she said bitterly at his teasing.

"My my~ can't take a small joke i see?~", He chuckled through the phone, "on your way back?".

Her eyes saddened, looking down at the blue rose around her neck. "No.. i'm actually calling to tell you I won't be coming home tonight".

"Oh? decided to stay with Valeria?", he didn't seemed too surprise, yet.

She hummed nervously, her legs fidgeted against the seat. "No, I've been called into for some exorcist work tonight...", her hand gripped the mint coloured skirt of hers. The anxiety in her body increased from the anticipation.

This news struck him, he blinked in surprise, lips parted, hand gripped the phone tightly. _Angel._ "I see... well... that certainly can't be help". He said trying to sound not bothered.

Though, Kira already knew the demon wasn't too pleased with the situation, it was clear to him that Angel was the one who mobilized her. "Y-yeah".

He sighed into her ear, "well then, do be careful my Dear~", he tried to hide his annoyance.

Kira felt sharp pains in her chest, "Thanks... I will". she didn't know what else to say.

"Good night, My dear", his tone seemed to hint with annoyance.

"n-night, Mephisto", her coy voice said before he disconnected their call.

He didn't want to wait for her to be finished, he wanted the call to be over quickly. It was interesting... he never used to get so annoyed before. Now, he does feel this surge of anger deep inside. He could try to explain it but probably would just label it as sexual frustration or jealousy. Even for a demon, picking to settle on either of those emotions is bad enough. Yet he's stuck between them all due to one Human... or half breed.

He sighed in his self distress all while Ichigo was staring at him with a blank expression. Although, if you knew her like this demon did, she was actually quite annoyed with him. For reasons he really doesn't care about since it was obvious, he chose to ignore her glaring. He figured the girl would come up with yet another question for him any moment now.

"...I wanted to talk to her...", Ichigo mumbled bitterly, making the demon smirk. He knew the monotone girl only expressed emotions for Kira, it was amusing.

"So why didn't you say something?", he answered simply.

Ichigo was losing patience slowly,"I did".

"Ichigo... handing out your hand ... doesn't mean you're saying anything...", Amaimon interjected in monotone. He was currently on his brothers' bed watching anime from a laptop.

The red haired demons' eye twitched at the brothers. "Seriously?", was all she said. Neither of them didn't respond to her, things were about to get interesting. "Oi Baka, don't you want to know why Kira nii-san came back so suddenly?".

The older demon's gaze darted onto the girl, pausing the newly started video game. The question was very alluring, and brought up the curiosity in Mephisto. It was true Kira did come back to him at random. No notice. No warning. She just walked into his office as Kira and not Luciela.

He hummed, "Does that mean you know the reason?"

the girl smile sweetly at her conquest of getting Mephisto's attention on her. Ichigo disliked being ignored or feeling negligence. She wanted to play a different game now, one which was more risky and... wicked.

"Yup", she emphasized the 'p' with a 'pop' of her lips.

The demons' eyebrow raised in question, "well?". He waited for the red haired demon to continue, noticing her emotions fading away.

She returned to a blank expression, her eyes remained locked on Mephisto's forest green ones. "Do you care for her?".

"Of course I do", He answered instantly.

"Enough to kill for her?", Ichigo bluntly asked.

Mephisto smirked at the question, "what are you implying?"

Ichigo's lips parted, "There are many who would kill... die for her..to protect her... But not many can save her from herself... ", the girl sighed with a sad numb expression on her face. "... How long until you abandon her... like those _insignificant_ pieces of shit".

Before the little demon girl could finish her thoughts, the door cracked open. Three heads turned to see two figures revealing themselves from the shadows into the lit room. Two woman; one with long purple hair and the other with wavy honey brown locks. Valeria and Reimei.

Mephisto's smirk only grew wider seeing the visitors, "Why isn't it the two heads of The Sirens~ What a surprise". His voice was cheerful.

Amaimon, not really caring about the whole situation to begin with just continued on watching his anime by inserting earphones. Whatever will happen probably wouldn't interest him anyways, he figured. Though, his partner on the other hand was surprised by the demons arrival.

The red head demon only blinked at the woman, "...Auntie...Valeria... and Reimei...?". she said aloud, hoping it would make her mind believe the words.

Reimei gave Ichigo a warm smile of assurance before closing the door behind them. "Good evening", the kind hearted demoness said softly as she bowed.

While Valeria's attention remained locked on the older demon who stand on the ground in front of her, expression cold and stern.

"Still enjoy fooling around I see", spoke Valeria as she observed the television behind the male demon.

"Valeria!", Reimei whispered to the purple haired female in warning, but getting no response.

Mephisto simply shrugged, "Passes the time, I see you're still as careless as ever". His statement made the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Just strolling into my mansion? quite gussy but foolish as well Valeria", he explained in amusement.

All he earned from Valeria was an entertained snicker, "My apologizes, Number two but i wanted to come and thank you personally.", the woman stated as she crossed her arms under her chest.

This brought forth a surge of interest into Mephisto's features, his face lit with curiosity. "Oh? and what did I do to deserve such an event from you?".

Reimei bit her bottom lip as Ichigo clinched onto her deep purple coat. The way the two older demons were speaking, was as if they were already at each other's necks. Instead of weapons, with words. It grow with intensity in the air as the conversation turned.

A cunning smirk played on the female leader's lips, "For taking care of my girls".

Mephisto showed a toothy smirk at the woman's play with words, "My pleasure~ they were all quite lovely".

Reimei, behind Valeria sighed, purely not wanting to hear this conversation. "Valeria", she pleaded.

"Alright Reimei", the woman said as she sat on the edge of Mephisto's comfy bed while Reimei remained where she stood. Mephisto watched the woman in his room, something was up. He felt it, though it was expected. Kira coming back, then Ichigo and now the Sirens... there was something going on which he didn't know?... strange... he knew everything and anything. So how could something slip right under him? About Kira especially. This caused him to retain a serious diameter.

Ichigo had a feeling what her leader was about to talk about. It was a conversation she'd heard a few times with the Sirens while Kira was away. Now it looks as if that plan and situation was about to reveal itself. The red haired demon girl could only hug herself as Valeria parted her lips.

* * *

The blonde turned his head when he saw lights from a vehicle approaching him. The pink coloured limo which drove a few feet from him was a clear indicator Kira had arrived. A door popped open quickly when it stopped, swiftly she jumped out and the limo was sent on its way when the door was slammed shout. The girl turned to Angel with a smile as she walked towards him, "Hi Pali~". he returned a smile of his own to her upon hearing his nickname, "Evening Kira".

"So what's my job boss", she asked playfully as she stood in front of him.

"Simple", he said while reaching into his pocket to retrieve an ear piece for Kira. "You have your phone right?", he asked as he gave the device to her.

Kira nodded, "yup!" she answered while taking the ear piece and began to place it in her right ear.

"Good, I'll sent you a map of this area. You'll see a few red indicators but only check the spots which have a large dot", he instructed.

The girl quickly pulled out her phone to see the map Angel sent her, seeing an areial view of their current area and noticing there was both small and big red dots. "Got it", she said to signal she understood her mission. "Take out anything hostel?"

Angel nodded sternly, "Definitely".

Kira smirked, "Lovely then~ i'll be going". She said while sliding the phone into her back pocket as she began to walk away.

"Good luck", Angel called out to her. Earning him a smile before she vanished into the night. He snickered to himself, "same old Kira". He whispered before walking off.

* * *

"Luciela has gotten an order from a certain organization", Valeria spoke smooth words.

Mephisto in his pink yukata and all just hummed at the statement, "From the Free Masons right? I figure as much, wasn't her late grandfather also a member?". He asked with an entertained tone.

Reimei was the one who nodded, giving the demon an answer. "Yes he was... furthermore", she continued, her voice soft and filled with sympathy. "He also was the one who placed her in our care".

The trickster blinked, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Oh? Now that I didn't know", his tone gave himself away.

Ichigo returned to her emotionless state, she hated _that_ family with all her being. Her small hands balled into fists of anger from all the ages of frustration bottled up inside her.

Valeria took notice of the red head's appearance. "Ichigo Alotina", the elder female called in a stern voice. The girl snapped out of her upcoming rage to look at her leader directly.

"Yes Auntie Valeria?", she answered in monotone. By this time, Amiamon tune into the conversation since it was his partner who was being addressed. His eyes shifted at the scene beside him, keeping a very close watch on his property in case someone decided to action against Ichigo.

The crimson eyed demoness rested her glance on the girl, "I understand this subject is touchy for you but it must be discussed, if you can not withhold your rage. Do leave when you wish".

Ichigo tilted her head downwards, allowing bangs to shield her eyes. "Fine, then I'm leaving", was all she said before storming out of the room.

"Shouldn't you follow her little brother?", Mephisto said nonchalantly as the slamming of the door was heard, followed by the fading of stomping footsteps.

The green haired demon just stared, he really didn't want to go after Ichigo. He knew if he did, she would just take out her rage on him. With a heavy sigh, he reluctantly followed suit, he would have done it eventually but Mephisto's words gave him some sort of encouragement. Without a signal word, he went out into the halls right behind the little red head.

"And what exactly is this 'touchy subject' that you want to discuss with me Valeria?", Mephisto interjected.

The female leader's eyes turned their attention back onto him, "There are many secrets of Luciela's family which _he_ entrusted us with".

The demon rose an eyebrow, "He? meaning her grandfather?".

Reimei nodded, "As Valeria stated before, Luciela was given an offer as they put it. However, we all know too well it's more of an order."

"The strange part is the Mason's aren't known for taking in females. In fact, they are a strictly male only group.", Valeria added.

"Which is why you can understand our concern for her, Number two", Reimei concluded.

"ah, I see", Mephisto said as he stood up, "Regarding this... order she received.. what did it instruct?". He finally asked.

The two women exchanged glances for a brief moment. The demon took notice of the sad expression on Reimei's face and how inexpressive Valeria was. It was beginning to get Mephisto suspicious about what was the underlining plot. Just as they said, The Masons aren't too happy about allowing woman joining their ranks. Yet, just because Kira's grandfather was one, Mephisto didn't believe that could have been the only reason to try and get her. No. There was something more. Something bigger. Something which will take her away from him yet again. Now he couldn't have that. Not at all.

* * *

She huffed and puffed. Her shoe constantly kicking the wall, there was a huge hole but Amaimon wasn't about to interrupt the girl.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck... fuck...", she kept on repeating each time she kicked out her anger.

The green haired demon, who was leaning tiredly against the wall just beside his raging partner, crossed his arms as he sucked on a lollipop. He figured it was best to let Ichigo kick the non living shit out of the wall instead of him. She's personally known for the power and hurt of her kicks, it's not fun.

However, he didn't really... enjoy her like this for some odd reason. The girl displaying emotions... he didn't like. He rather the little red head that would bother him to annoyance and didn't care. On top of that, he wasn't the cause of her emotions. For reasons unknown to him, it sparked a flame of an unsettling feeling. That something other than him was affecting her, that didn't fly with him.

His eyes rested on her, staring at her. When Ichigo caught his eyes on her, she turned to him, "What?". The anger was like venom coming from those lips of hers.

All he did was blink and stare, he didn't know what exactly to do for her. However, the more he didn't say anything and stared, the more she became annoyed.

"What's yo damage problem Unicorn? Like me to kick you too?", she yelled.

Amaimon tilted his head slightly, "Are... you...upset?..."

her eyes twitched, "No shit!", she snapped back.

He blinked, "but... about what?..."

She huffed, "You're so dense you BAKA unicorn sempai! BAKA BAKA BAKKKKKAAA".

He remained indifferent, "Why?... there's no reason to say that..."

She crossed her arms, "Well! I'm!... I...", Before she could get in a witty comment, he had taken his lollipop and placed it in her mouth.

Instantly making her stop, he knew that was one way to get her to calm down. A way that only affected her and not him.

'A... A... indirect...kiss...', Ichigo thought with a blushed at the realization of his actions,"what was that for?!"

"To shut you up", he said bluntly. "Now let's go". Amaimon gently grabbing her left hand, guiding the girl.

She blinked at him, "Go where?".

The demon stared at her, as if she said something completely stupid. "Where else? ... to my room... you're staying with me for the night".

The little girl was indeed speechless, she didn't think he would do such a thing. On top of that, he's denseness didn't see what the affects would have been on her. Grabbing the paper stem of the candy, she began sucking on the treat.

"Baka...", she mumbled to herself.

* * *

She landed on the roof top of what seemed to be an abandoned building. Kira glanced once more at the GPS on her phone which showed the areas Angel wanted her to investigate before sliding it into her back pocket.

The girl mumbled,"_compareo_" (1). A deep blue light glowed from the palms of her hands, allowing a pair of sub machine guns to appear.

Taking a heavy breath, she kicked down the door to enter the dark stair way. Kira was always grateful for her demonic attributes, not having human eyes, she was able to see in the pitch blackness easily. Glancing around as she walked through hallways, the girl started to get a picture of what this building used to be.

A hotel. Rotten wooden tables were placed in ordered parts of the halls, doors which she suspected to be rooms seemed to be endless, the wallpapered walls were darken with dust and mold, flower vases were designed with the remains of wilted flowers. Kira would hear the sounds and movement of mice and rats, she even saw some creepy crawlies which she just didn't want to remember.

Kira had gone through all the floors, counting 25 in total. Yet, she hadn't seen or even sensed any demonic or spiritual presence. She found it weird, there was a sickening feeling. A feeling that she was being stalked like prey, but for some reason she couldn't see them. Perhaps they have a glamour? Or whatever it could be, is it that strong to conceal its presence from her completely?

She bit her lip, there weren't many beings that could do that. Only a few have the power to hide in such a smart manner. It took her everything to not panic or to even feel afraid. Her heart raced, breathing began to get heavier as she reached the one place she hadn't searched. The lobby.

The girl gulped down her fears and took an offensive position. Bringing up her guns as if to aim as a target, whatever it was, she wasn't about to let it get a hit on her. No way in hell.

Gingerly, her feet moved with careful steps. The old marble floor was still quite smooth in it's texture, allowing her to glide quietly along the platform. Red eyes intensively scanned all around the huge area, making sure to not miss or overlook a signal corner covered by darkness. Keeping alert of any movement as well, ears listening for anything other than the animals.

Then, she heard it. A ring, swift, clean and deadly swipe. Kira quickly turned to where the noise was coming from to see a figure behind her. A shiver shimmer from a sword made it obvious to what created the sound a moment ago. Even more, the figure was very familiar.

Kira smirked, "No wonder I couldn't sense a damn thing, it's just you Shura".

The female exorcist gave the girl a witty smile as she dismissed her weapon, "Umph, So he sent you on errands too Lucie- I mean Kira". she corrected herself. "Damn it i keep forgetting", she said while rubbing the back of her head.

Kira giggled while lowering her guns, "Funny I didn't expect to run into you". She said with a smile as she made her way to the other woman but quickly stopped when she saw the overly serious expression on her friend. Usually, Shura was all fun and goofy with Kira, so why the harsh look? it took Kira by surprise, especially since they really haven't talked in a few weeks.

"..Shura?", The girl called in innocence.

The exorcist woman could see the shock within those crimson eyes of Kira's, but that didn't stop her.

"Listen Kira, There's something we need to talk about". Shura stated.

Kira bit her lip, the animosity of what her friend wanted to discuss was building back that fear she thought was gone. The fear of the unknown.

"S-sure", the girl stuttered, "What is it?". She tried hard to keep her smile, it was beginning to fade. How she wished to be back at the mansion with Mephisto. Who would have thought she'd actually have that sort of feeling again.

"What's the real reason you came back?", Shura bluntly asked.

The girl gasp, no expecting her friend to ask such a question. "W-hat do you mean?". The nervousness was kicking in, her body shivered.

"Don't try and play stupid!", the woman shouted, making Kira jump. "I know about it! the letter! what they want with you! I know about it all Luciela!". Shura couldn't hold it in anymore, so much she even forgotten about correcting Kira's name.

Kira flinched, as if the words somehow bit into her flesh. They might as well have. "Y-you mean... but n-no one knows about that!"

"Oh but I do, I was there what you told Shiro that night", Shura stated, making things clear to the girl.

She wanted to just start crying, balling her eyes out but she couldn't do that. "I... I..". the words, she couldn't find them. This was something she wanted Mephisto to know about before anyone else. This problem, it was bigger than her, than them. Kira never in her life wanted to be in his arms until now.

"You what Luciela?", Shura said as she began to lose her patience.

Kira glanced down, "I... I've decision okay!... M-my... my choice...is why I came back. I... I wanted to tell him... I wanted to tell Mephisto".

The woman placed her hands on her hips, "What have you decided?".

she sniffed, looked up at the harsh friend before her, "Isn't it obvious?", she said with a broken smile.

* * *

Reimei parted her lips, "After the passing of her grandfather, the family lost much of it`s wealth but somehow was able to maintain a level of power. However they were very unstable... Therefore... the group saw a opportunity to take what they felt was valuable to them, meaning their children".

"Of course, Women and children. Whether it be humans or demons, those two groups are quite valuable. Woman for their gift to reproduce and children for their untamed minds". Mephisto interjected.

"And that's what they went after", Stated Reimei.

"However, Kira didn't want to place her siblings in jeopardy, offering herself up long ago before she came to Japan in order to protect the remaining family she has left", Valeria said.

Flags raised in Mephisto's mind, he only know Kira to have just a brother. "Siblings? ". he asked in question.

Reimei cleared her throat. "That matter is for another time". she said to dismiss the newly found problem, and to allow Valeria to continue.

"Going on, Kira has been fighting the powers of that group but, they gave her a ultimatum through a letter", The female leader turned to her second in command to explain the rest.

The honey haired demon turned to Mephisto with a utterly defeated expression, as if pleading to him indirectly. "The letter given...was an order... she must marry and fornicate with a member in the group... then after... s-she must commit the most extreme ritual of self sacrifice"

Mephisto, in all his long life had never knew he could just freeze. Just shut down. Reimei looked down, unable to take in the possibility this cruel demon king before her could display such an expression. His eyes were widen to the extent of expressing pure shock. A strong emotion which the demon never knew rose inside him. Yet this one was by far the worse. It hurt more than when she left him alone in his own bed 15 years ago. It throbbed deeper than the time she almost died from poison. It killed more than when she went out on that date with Angel. This crude pain which seemed to just cut through his being and hit directly where only Kira could manage to reach. Only she could cause him to experience such real emotions... this hurt... this pain... this... This...

'_Despair_'

* * *

**Thanks for reading!~ and thanks for waiting! **

**Song quote: Not Gonna Die by Skillet**

**(1) means "appear or to show" in Latin**

**The next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
